Mon cher Lunard
by Super Inwie
Summary: Remus ne va pas bien apres la mort de Sirius... et Tonk aussi. Dumbledore voit leur trouble et décide de leur donner une mission ...et une semaine apres, Remus recois une lettre qui le rammene ds le passer ( 17 en cours ecriture )nul en resumer
1. comment un maraudeur peutil être seul

Attention ! Si vous n 'avez pas encore lut HP 5 je vous conseil de le lire avant pcq'il peu se glisser quelque petit « punch » et je veux pas que ça soit moi qui vous les annonce ! :P  
  
Vous êtes fan de Lunard ou de Tonk ou encore des maraudeurs et bien cette fic est pour vous et j'espère que cette fic vous plaira ! :P non mais vous trouvez pas que ce n'est pas juste Remus ( Lunard ) ou ( P.Lupin ) anyway y'en a plein de nom comme Mumus loll en tk je m'éloigne, vous trouvez pas que c'est juste lui qui a pas d'amour ou de famille ( Rogue compte pas ) enfin bon je trouve qu'il fait pitié pis yé vraiment chouette !!!!!!!!!!!!! Alors vive Lunard !!!!!!!!!!!!!! xoxoxoxoxoxox Bonne lecture et laisser moi de reviews ! :P  
  
Tit résumé...!  
  
Lunard et désespéré, depuis la mort de Sirius voilà qu'il est seul, aussi seul que Harry peu l'être aussi. Voilà qu'il na plus de famille, et plus d'amis. Bien sur il y a Dumbledore mais ce n'est pas vraiment un ami, c'est ... Dumbledore. Et Harry mais il est jeune encore. Il trouvera le réconfort dans les bras de ... et quelque chose va se passer qui lui ramènera.... Pour le savoir vous n'avez qu'a lire !!!!!!!!!!! :P :P je suis michante !  
  
¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤  
  
Comment un maraudeur peut-il être seul?  
  
Il était assit là dans le noir a essayer de ce rappeler tous les bons souvenirs qu'il avait eu avec Sirius, mais en vain, rien ne venait, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était son meilleur ami s'effondrer par terre après l'attaque de Bellatrix sa « maudite » cousine. Maintenant, que pouvait-il faire, seul avec ROGUE qui, il devait le dire, ne l'aimait toujours pas depuis les années.  
  
Soudain la porte s'ouvre, il essuie brièvement les larmes qui s'étaient glissé, contre son gré, hors de ses yeux et regarda qui était entrer dans sa chambre et vit, avec un peu de soulagement, Tonk.  
  
Elle le regarda à son tour puis osa dire d'une petite voix enfantine presque mignonne :  
  
Eh ... Remus, Viens-Tu te joindre à nous pour le dîner ou tu veux que je te garde quelque chose? Merci Tonk mais je n'ai pas très faim, je vais plutôt aller prendre l'air, cela me changera les idées. Tu sais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas.  
  
Il avait oublié, ce qu'il pouvait être stupide quelque fois *** et bin oui Remus stupide *** elle aussi venait de perdre Sirius. Depuis quelques jours il ne pensait qu'à lui mais elle aussi avait mal et peu-être plus puisqu'il était cousin et que c'étais le seul, qui d'après lui, n'était pas un accro au fait d'être un sang pur ou non. Puis la regarda profondément et lui dit :  
  
Tu sais Tonk, si moi aussi je peu faire quoi que ce soit pour toi, ne te gêne pas après tout, vous étiez très proche vous aussi.  
  
Elle le regarda les yeux pétillants et s'effondra en larmes dans ses bras, elle n'en pouvait plus de garder sa pour elle, elle en voulait à Bellatrix et en voulait à Sirius ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas rester comme il aurait du, là au moins, il aurait encore été là.  
  
Remus qui était un peu surprit par sa réaction, lui tapota maladroitement le dos puis la laissa pleurer. Quelques heures plus tard elle s'était endormit épuisé dans les bras de Remus, il alla la déposer dans sa chambre en prenant bien soin qu'elle ne se réveille pas et ensuite reparti vers sa chambre pour aller, ou plutôt essayer de, dormir. Il s'étendit donc dans son lit ne pensant à rien.  
  
Il se réveilla à l'aube, sorti de sa chambre l'air maussade et alla rendre visite a Buck dans la chambre de ... Sirius. Ils parlèrent quelques instant (n/a la mort de Sirius le l'avantage pas vraiment pauvre petit Mumus ! C'est rendu qu'il placote avec un hippogriffe) puis il lui donna à manger et reparti vers la cuisine. Il rencontra le portrait de la mère de Sirius qui, comme a son habitude, commença à crier :  
  
PARTEZ DE MA MAISON TOUTE SUITE ESPECE DE SAL LOUP !  
  
À peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que déjà toute la maison c'était retrouvé devant le tableau essayant de la faire taire. Quelques heures plus tard Mme Black dormait dans son tableau et tout le monde retourna à ses occupations sans trop se soucier de Remus.  
  
Puis il eu un flash. Tonk, il n'avait pas vu Tonk :  
  
« La pauvre j'espère qu'elle va mieux, je devrais peut-être aller la voir? Non, non je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécierait. Mais, une petite marche pourrait lui faire du bien, ah et puis a quoi bon, je tente ma chance! »  
  
Il s'arrêta net devant sa porte, hésita un moment puis cogna. Pas de réponse il se retourna un peu déçu à l'idée d'être seul pour sa « petite marche » Mais la porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir la jeune femme qui aujourd'hui avait les cheveux longs, brun roux. Ses yeux étaient gris et reflétaient la tristesse de la jeune femme. Elle rougit légèrement en voyant qui était à sa porte puis lui dit :  
  
Eh Remus, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
Elle était plutôt étonné de le voir devant sa porte, il faut dire que c'était rare qu'il venait.  
  
Et bien ... je voulais savoir si par pur hasard, comme ça, si tu voulais venir te promener avec moi ? Bien pourquoi pas. Un peu de compagnie me ferait du bien et puis tant qu'à rester ici et sentir l'affreuse odeur de moisit ! Tu me laisse le temps de me changer et je te rejoins.  
  
A suivre !  
  
Mouhahahahaha !  
  
Alors, vola qui est tout pour ce premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous à plu bon c'est sur c'est le premier chapitre ET LE RPEMIER N'EST JAMAIS SUPER mais j'espère qu'il aura accrocher quelques cœurs !  
  
Alors, je vous demande SVVVVVP de ne pas oublier les reviews ! C'est toujours encouragent! Alors sur ce je vous laisse et au prochain chapitre !  
  
Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
Votre dévoué Kathleen !  
  
Ps : Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire vous pouvez m'écrire ou me parler sur msn! Xoxoxoxox............ Mouahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Pps : Quand c'est en italiques c'est quelqu'un qui pense! Mouahahaahahahahaha!  
  
PPPS : J'aime dire Mouahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! Au cas ou vous l'auriez remarquer. Pi ya les Bouhouhouhous mais je m'en sers moins souvent! 


	2. Une longue promenade mais, quoi d'autre ...

**Disclamer : **bon je ne vous apprend rien si je vous dit que rien n'est a moi !Hélas mais ! l'histoire sa s'est 100% moua ! je vous le dis et je vais peut-être rajouter des gent de mon

 I-MA-GI-NA-TION loll je suis désole j'avais oublier de le mettre dans le premier chapitre loll ( je parle bien sur du disclamer !)

**Disclamer 2 : **bon … pour la chanson que vous aller trouver pas très loin en bas, elle n'est pas a moi !C'est a mon popa et, il m'a dit qu'il allait me poursuivre si je ne l'écrivais pas loll non, non je rigole pour la « dernière » phase ! 

Coucou !!!!! 

Alors sa pas pris trop de temps pour poster la suite ! Mouahahaha ! loll mais bon. Réponse au tit review que j'ai eu !

Guilderinette : MODIT Catherine arrête de me harceler comme sa parce que je pourrai jamais écrire des long chapitre voyons, qu'est ce que je peu te dire d'autre ! loll pas grand chose ! mais pour te faire plaisir je vais écrire voyons avec un C alors voici je super voyonc !! mouhahahha je suis gentille ! j'espère que ton truc ou l'eau sort dans ta douche va bien et que tu a eu une bonne conversation avec  llollll ! si tu te souviens de notre super conversation loll

Watterlilie : coucou ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre ta plus « question longueur bien sur »ou peut-être aussi le reste en fin de compte ! loll

Natacha : 

**Une longue marche et quoi d'autre ?**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils étaient assis sur ce banc de parc, parlant de ci et de ça et regardant les petit enfant jouer dans le sable.  Puis Remus commença a … chanter :

- Après cette hivers sans fin, le vent ma souffler ce refrain, accompagner des chants d'oiseaux, du soleil et le vent chaud.  Souffle souffle vent de printemps réanime l'esprit des gents.  Souffle souffle vent de printemps, berce de ta brise les enfant…

Tonk le regarda un peu éberluer :

- Remus ! … c'est toi qui a chanté ??

- Ha …. Non, non ce n'est pas moi !  « _Merde, je croyais que je chantais dans ma tête et la, elle doit me trouver un peu idiot ah, mais qu'est ce qu »elle peu bien pensée de moi la en ce moment ! Elle doit ce dire que je suis un singlé ! »_

- _« Oh qu'il est mignon quand il chante comme sa laissant tout c'est problème de coter, il a l'air si bien et il est si beau calme et reposé,  attend la, tu es en train de parler de Remus la, le Remus celui qu'il a quelques heure ne te parlait presque pas. Holala sa va pas bien dans ta petite tête la Nympharadora, oh je m 'appelle comme ça et le déteste ce nom ! Grirr ! »_

- Eh tu veux peut-être manger? J'ai vu un petit restaurant de moldu pas très loin d'ici. Dit rapidement Remus qui voyait que la conversation n'allait pas a son mieux.

Arriver au « matou » Tonk le regarda d'un air interrogateur puis ajouta :

- Eh, Remus, est-ce que tu as de l'argent moldu ?

- Hummm non, et toi tu en as ?

- Bon sa va très bien notre affaire si on leur demandait un faveur de nous le laisser gratuits on leur dira qu'on viens d'un autre pays et qu'ont a pas d'argent encore.

- Vos mieux essayer que de rester-la !

Ils entrèrent donc dans le petit restaurant a l'aspect chaleureux, choisire une petite table pres de la vitrine et attendirent que la jeune moldu ( la serveuse) vienne les voir :

- Bonjours, est-ce que je peu vous servir?

- Pas toute suite, pourrions-nous juste avoir le menu s.v.p?

- Ok, je vous reviens dans quelques minutes!

Ils jetèrent un petit coups d'œil sur la menu, c'était écrit :

Hamburger steak avec patates piller au zoukini.

Escalope de veau.

Filet de sol griller au amande.

Cassoulet.

Fetotchini sauce carbonara.

- Wache ! Qu'est ce que c'est que c'est truc la !!!! s'écria Tonk

-je ne sais pas, mais je n'aimerais mieux pas le savoir. S'empressa de rajouter Remus. Il la prit par le bras et sortirent du petit restaurant en courant, la serveuse sur leurs talons.

En sortant ils se forcèrent pour ne pas rire en voyant la tête de la serveuse, mais en vin il éclatèrent et quelques regards de vieilles dame leur fît comprendre de se taire.

Ils continuèrent donc leur petite promenade pour retourner au quartier général de l'ordre. Quelques heures plus tard ( hé oui sa leur en prend du temps ! ). Ils arrivèrent, mais puisque aucun des deux ne voulaient renter ils s'assirent dans les marches levant les yeux pour voir le soleil couchant.

Ce soir, c'était la pleine lune et Remus devra s »enfermer dans sa chambre.

- c'est la pleine lune ce soir, si tu veux demain je viendrai te rendre une petite visite, si tu veux bien. Bien sur. Lui dit Tonk

- ah oui ! je ne crois pas que sa me pose un gros problème, mais je vais sûrement dormir.

- Et bien je n'aurai qu'à parler toute seul ! Rajouta Tonk avec un petit sourire en coin.

Lunard rougit un peu puis rajouta :

- Ont devraient peut-être rentrer, il commence a se faire tard et je doit être dans ma chambre avant que la lune ne se montre au grand complet.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais ils ne doivent pas avoir remarqué que je suis parti, soupira Tonk

- Tu s'es, c'est dernier temps c'est toujours comme sa, tu ne doit pas le prendre mal.

- Peut-être mais toi il te remarque, moi il ne me remarque que quand je fais des bêtises.  Au moins quand Sirius était la …. Ce n'était pas comme ça.

Remus ne savait pas quoi dire, il était vrai que l'ambiance avait changer, mais c'étais normale Sirius n'était plus la, il n'y avait plus de distraction.  Ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer a lui aussi, plus de blague stupide pour remonter le morale.

Puis Tonk se releva suivit de près par Remus dans le hall.

- Merci Remus pour cette promenade j'ai vraiment apprécié. On se revoit demain, je viendrai te voir le plutôt possible.

- mouais, moi aussi j'ai aimé. Tu n'auras qu'a rentrer et tu me réveilleras.

Ils entrèrent donc dans le quartier de l'ordre et Mme Weasley se jeta sur Remus en le harcelant de question pour savoir ou il était passé.  Elle n'adressa pas la moindre parcelle d'un regard a Tonk qui ne fut pas surpris par sa réaction.  Remus tenta d'expliquer à Mme Weasley qu'il n'était plus un gamin mais il laissa tomber.  Il se retourna et vit que Tonk n'était plus la.

Celle-ci était monter dans sa chambre et c'était directement coucher étend sur que cette nuit elle se ferait réveiller par Remus.

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Elle se releva le matin plutôt tard. En effet elle avait été réveillée par Lunar-loup-loup qui ne cessait de passer dans les corridor, montant et descendant les marches.  Elle aurait voulu allé le voir mais, il lui avait interdit, craignant de lui faire mal. Elle l'avait donc écouté, ne voulant pas lui désobéir, il savait ce qu'Il disait, cela ne servait a rein de le contre-dire.

Elle avait retrouvé son humeur « _légendaire_ » et sorti de son lit s'habilla et alla voir Remus, il n'étais pas très tard il était environ 11heures et il devait déjà dormire profondément.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre s'apprêtant a l'admirer un peu lorsqu'il est épuisé mais. Il n'était pas la.  Elle commença un peu a s'énerver.  Ou est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être !

Elle parcouru la maison au complet a sa recherche et commença a être désespérer lorsqu'elle arriva au salon et l'aperçu coucher sur le sofa elle se sentit soulager.  Elle le regarda un instant puis entra et s'assit a coter de lui.  Le regardant toujours, elle commençait à le trouver séduisent et de dit :

- _« Sa fait deux fois que sa m'arrive et que je le trouve si beau qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive?? »_

Il bougea un peu, entrouvrit les yeux et rougit :

- Tonk qu'est ce que tu fais? Pourquoi ne, m'as-tu pas réveillé??

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

VOILÀ ! je sais je suis mechante de finir comme sa mais, sa va vous inciter a venir lire la suite ! 

Bon c'est assé la ! loll j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! 

Ne vous inquiéter pas la suite est déjà en cours d'écriture ! loll j'attend vos review avec impatience !

Gros bizou tout baveux ! votre fidèle,

Kathleen ! xoxoxoxo


	3. une longue discution

Salut, salut bon vous, vous demander pourquoi sa pris « plus » de temps de d'habitude ? et bien j'ai une réponse bien simple a cette question … le chapitre 3 est maudit, je vous le dit … et je suis pas la seul a le dire ya aussi Watterlilie qui le dit ! Mouhahahha ! J'espère qu'elle m'appuis toujours !

Alors je ne vous ferez pas attendre plus longtemps. A VOUS LES STUDIOS ! loll

Petit résumer de la dddddddeeeeeeerrrrrrrrnnnnnnnniiiiiiieeeeeeeeerrreeeeeee phrase du deuxième chapitre !

« il bougea un peu, entrouvrit les yeux et rougit :

- Tonk qu'est ce que tu fais? Pourquoi ne, m'as-tu pas réveillé?? »

Hummm question intelligente ! loll

**Discution**

****

****

****

****

****

****

Tonk un peu gêner par la question de son ami ne savait pas quoi répondre, c'est vrai pourquoi n'avait t'elle pas réveillé Remus ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, en fait elle le savait très bien, mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre.  Être amoureuse du célèbre Remus Lupin c'est pas d'la tarte !

Ou peut-être qu'elle ne l'était pas et que ce n'était qu'une petite phase normale puisqu'il n'y avait plus le « grand » Sirius.

Voyant bien que son amie ( et oui il ne pense d'elle que ça )ne savait pas quoi répondre Remus lui dit :

- Ho, laisse ce n'est pas grave, j'ai juste ét. Un peu surpris de te voir comme sa dans ma figure en me réveillant …

- Non, mais je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi, tu avais l'air si… bien, je ne voulais pas te réveillé et seulement te regarder un peu.

- Me regarder ! qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si passionnant a me regarder?

- Je sais pas, mis je me suis dit que puisque tu avait passé une longue nuit, bien je voulais pas que sa soit moi qui te réveille et te dérange par le même occasion.

- Et la, tu es fâché de m'avoir réveillé et de m'avoir « déranger » par la même occasion, même si ce n'est que toi parce que moi, je ne trouve pas que tu me dérange vraiment.

- Eh bahh non pas vraiment je suis même plutôt heureuse, j'ai pu avoir un autre super conversation songer avec toi. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

- Aye est-ce que tu es en train de rire de moua, mais je doit dire que c'est intéressant comme constatation. Ils éclatèrent tout deux de rire, même si ce n'était pas vraiment très drôle.

- Moui tu a sûrement raison, je rit de toua, mais c'est pas méchamment, promis, mais bon je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, recouche toi tu en as de besoin!

- …! Tu ne me dérange pas je te l'ai dit, ne te rentre pas de fausse idée dans la tête c'est pas bien.

- Eh bon ok, ok mais, recouche toi pareil, cette fois dans ton lit, c'est toujours plus confortable, et puis je reviendrai te voir tout a l'heure. Aller vien.

Elle l'aida a se relever. Il était encore faible mais, il tenait à sa dignité ( ha les hommes ). Il la lâcha et monta les marches ( comme un grand garçons!).  Arriver en haut elle lui souhaita bon « dodo » et reparti vers sa chambre.

Arriver devant la porte de sa chambre elle ouvrit la porte et s'effondra dans son lit.  Elle n'était qu'une sale petite gamine, une sale petite gamine qui n'était pas capable d'avouer s'est sentiment à qui que ce soit.

Elle avait déjà été amoureuse mais, la dernière fois, elle était encore a l'école et c'était le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch, elle ne lui avait pas plus dit et s'en était voulu lorsqu'elle avait vue sa meilleure amie l'embrasser.  Depuis elle s'était promis que plus jamais quelqu'un ne  viendrait lui enlever son amour, enfin, façons de parler puis que l'homme en question ne le savait même pas.  Mais tout de même elle était encore une fois de plus dans le pétrin puisqu'elle ne s'était pas encore résolue a lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait peut-être qu'elle réussirais a lui dire celle-ci serait entre la vie ou la mort mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chance que cela arrive puisque Dumbledore ne lui donnait aucune mission importante et dangereuses de peur qu'elle fasse des bêtises bien sur Remus en avait mais, Dumbledore qui comprenait sa souffrance avait cesser de lui en donner depuis la mort de Sirius, cela n'arrangeait rien puisqu'il n'avait plus rien pour s'occuper l'esprit. Il essaya tout de même de parler du manque de mission qu'il avais et avait demander a Dumbledore de lui en redonner, et celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il allait y penser.  C'est lorsqu'elle entendit le cliquetis de la porte d'entrer qu'elle sorti de c'est rêveries, elle sorti et vit Dumbledore.  Mme. Weasley avat été a sa rencontre, le debarassant de sa cape, lorsque Dumbledore vit Tonk il lui dit :

- Ha Tonk, comment va tu?

- he boff sa pourrais aller mieu mais sa va et vous?

- Allons, allons combien de fois je t'ai dit de me tutoiyer! Mais pour repondre a ta question, je vais tres bien.  Est-ce que tu pourrais aller me chercher Remus s.v.p j'asi a lui parler?

- …. Oui j'y vais je revien dans quelques minutes.

En montant les marches elle entendit mme wealey parler a Dumbledore :

- Albus crois tu que se soit tres sage de confier cette mission a Tonk apres tout cela pourrais etre dangeureux!

- Mais non Molly Remus sera la, il est habituer a se genre de situation

- Bon je vous crois mais je ne suis toute de meme pas vraiment d'acore.

- Bien bien j'en prend connaissance mais je ne genge pas d'idée, Tonk est en train de perde confiance en elle et il ne le faut pas….

Lorsque la conversation s'avérera a être intéressante elle arriva a la porte de Remus et elle n'entendait plus la conversation.  Un peu gêner de devoir encore une fois réveiller Remus elle hésita et lorsqu'elle s'apprêta a rentrer la porte s'ouvrit laissant paraître M.Lupin, le sourire au lèvre.

- J'ai vu que tu hésitait a cogner, et je me suis dit que je pourrais t'épargner de t'en vouloir encore de m'avoir réveiller ! lui lança t'il avec un clin d'œil.

- Ha… eh merci, Tonk ne s'avait pas quoi dire elle avait vraiment l'air idiote la. Dumbledore ma envoyer pour te dire qu'il t'attend, il veut te parler.

En descendent ils entendirent Dumbledore et mme Weasley encore en train de parler toujours a propos de Tonk qui cette fois ci d'après Molly aurais du rester avec les autre aurors au ministère parce qu'elle ne servait strictement a rien ici.

Remus regarda Tonk, elle avait les larmes au yeux, alors cetais sa qu'elle représentait pour les autres, un fardeau, un insupportable fardeau?  Elle remonta les marche en sanglotant et s'enferma dans sa chambre avec un petit claquement et ce fut a se moment que Mme Weasley réalisa l'ampleur de sa « gaffe ».

- Ce n'est pas très gentil ce que vous venez de dire Molly, vous auriez au moins pu retenir vos parole, elle est la parce qu'elle supportait notre cause, elle croyait en Dumbledore comme tout le monde ici. Lança Remus d'un ton sec qu'il n'utilisait que rarement et même pratiquement jamais, il n'aimais pas voir quelqu'un dénigrer d'autres personne.

Mme Weasley ne savait pas quoi dire, normalement elle était gentille et aimait tout le monde et la, elle venait de dégrader une personne qu'elle, même si elle était un peu maladroite, aimait beaucoup. Elle tourna les talons et parti vers la cuisine en se lançant quelques jurons a elle même.

Puis  Dumbledore se tourna vers Remus et lui dit :

- Va chercher Tonk, parle lui et venez ensuite me rejoindre au bureau, j'ai a vous parler tout les deux.

Remus hocha de la tête, se retourna et monta les marche vers la chambre de Nymphadora.  Il cogna une fois puis entendit la voix de la jeune femme lui dire :

- va t'en ! je ne veut voir personne !

Elle envala c'est parole lorsqu'elle s'apprêta a parler, c'était Remus qui était venu la voir, mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien pensé d'elle maintenant? Il s'assit a coter d'elle et lui fit un petit sourire  en coin, il n'aimait pas la voir triste, s'étais la deuxièmes fois et il n'appréciait pas du tout cela puis il lui dit :

- N'écoute pas ce que dit Molly, elle est très stresser depuis qu'Arthur est parti, nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelle de lui, mais il ne devrait pas tarder.  Il lui prit le bras puis rajouta, aller essuie tes larmes de crocodiles et viens Dumbledore doit nous parler.

Elle hocha en signe d'approbation et sortirent tous deux de la chambre en direction du bureau.  Arriver devans le bureau Dumbledore leur ouvrit la porte et ils leur offra des sièges puis une fois tout deux bien instaler commenca a leur expliquer le but de leur recontre :

- Je vous ai fait venir ici pour une seul raison, je doit vous parler de quelque chose de tres important….

**Voilà !**

Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! moi j'me suis fait du fun a le faire loll

Bon réponse a quelque review dsl au autre mais ne le prenez pas mal c'est juste que j'avais quelque petit compte a régler avec eux ! :P

Alors on commence ake toi

**Watterlilie** : je suis dsl camilllllllle mais j'ai pas été capable d'en faire plus long ! mais j'me force j'me force !

**Guilderinette** : aye tu sais je suis fière de toua ! t'a réussis a ne pas m'harceler durant tout la semaine ! tu sais pas comment sa ma fait du bien ! loll

**Natacha** : coucou ma patate ( et oui je sors les tit mots doux !) Merci, merci pour ta review mais tu sais ! Tétait pas obliger de me dire             ATTENTION A TES FAUTES ! loll je te l'ai dit j'étais trop presser de la publier que j'ai oublier ! loll ! 

Bon c'est pas mal sa ! je vous redit merci ! merci, merci, merci ! j'espère revoir vous même binette dans les prochaine review ! enfin bon ! je vous donne tous des bizzzzou a quelque chose…. C'est vous qui décider pcq je vx pas faire de peine a personne ! :P

Votre dévouer Kathleen qui ce brûle les neurone pour vous écrire des chapitres qui vous plait!

Xoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxox

A au prochain chapitre ! Mouhahahahahahahaha ! ( Oui je m'en ennuyais de mon super mouhahahahaha !)

****

****

****

****


	4. la mission

OUI OUI S'EST MOI KATHLEEN ! 

alors donc

Coucou tout le monde ! Alors voici mon 4eme chapitres !  Est-ce que vous, vous en êtes douté! Moi non loll ! Mais on m'a dit que j'étais créative c'est dernier temps ! et c'est vrai, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi ! Mais chut ! Ne dites a personne que je vous ai dit que je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais créative!!!!!!

Place a la lecture !

**La _mission…_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

- Alors ce dont je veut vous parlé est plutôt important, il s'agit d'une mission.

Remus regarda Tonk, celle-ci avait l'aire surprise mais une petite lueur vint faire briller les yeux de la jeune femme.  Elle allait enfin pouvoir montrer ce donc elle était capable, sa confiance revint et elle adressa un sourire radieux a Dumbledore, le vieil homme lui renvoya son sourire puis regarda Remus :

- est-ce que cela te dérange ou …

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Remus s'était empressé de répondre :

- Ha, Non pas de problème, mais tout dépend de Tonk, si elle veut faire équipe avec moi…

- Mais bien sure que je veut et je suis même plutôt contente qu ce soit avec toi!

Remus rougit un peu et Tonk se rendent compte de ce qu'elle venait se dit : « _Hé voilà ma vieille, il est gêné, ta vraiment le tours toua ! »_ Puis rajouta :

- Mais qu'elle est la mission Dumbledore?

Lorsqu'il s'apprêta a répondre la porte du bureau s'ouvrit d'un coups sec laissant apparaître Severus, mais pas pour longtemps puisque avec l'élan de la porte. Celle-ci se referma directement sur son nez.  Il re-ouvrit la porte plus doucement cette fois ci en ce massent le nez, il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur.  Il entra s'apparentant a parler lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de Tonk et Remus :

- Remus, Tonk je doit parler a Dumbledore de toute urgence, auriez-vous l'amabilité de sortire. Dit-il d'un ton sec et presser.

Ils sortirent donc tout deux du bureau d'un air interrogateur, pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de rester, ils étaient tout aussi concernés que Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi ont ne peu pas rester ? Demanda Tonk.

- Eh bien, tu connais Rogue autant que moi et tu sais qu'il me hait autant qu'avant, je crois pas que sa hait vraiment changé et puis tout ce qui ce dit dans ce bureau nous le saurons bientôt puisque Dumbledore va nous en parler.

Ils partirent donc dans le salon et s'installèrent confortablement, ils parlèrent de ci et de ça( et oui, ils aiment ça parler de rien!) puis ils abordèrent le sujet « mission ».

- d'après toi, l'interrogea Tonk est-ce que ce sera une mission importante?

- Bin…. Dumbledore sait que nous sommes tanné de rien faire alors oui sûrement que nous allons partire par quelques semaine ou plus.

Tonk n'en revenait pas, elle allait passé des semaines entières avec Remus. « _Clame-toi ma vieille, il va remarquer ton excitation( _enfin façon de parler, pas dans le sens corporelle mais plutôt dans le sens HA J'AI HATE !).

Puis les minutes passèrent et les heures et enfin Dumbledore les appela, ( il semble que Rogue avait beaucoup de chose a dire) et enfin, il commença a leur expliquer leur mission.

- Bon, je suis vraiment désolé du **_petit_** contre temps mais ce que Severus avait à me dire était très important et ça change beaucoup le contexte de votre mission.

Remus et Tonk se regardèrent puis regardèrent Dumbledore et virent que Dumbledore les regardait aussi ( hiche, sa fait beaucoup de regard sa( j'était cramper quand j'ai écrit sa et pourtant c'est même pas drôle!! )). Puis Tonk beaucoup trop impatiente pour attendre plus longtemps lui dit :

- Et … Qu'est-ce qu'ont doit faire?

- Hien … Ha oui, mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de dire déjà??

Le vieil homme était en train de perdre la carte, le pauvre, il ne s'avait plus ou mettre de la tête.

- Ha si, je me souviens, bon alors votre mission consistera à surveiller M.Gilderoy Lockhart , en fait vous devez le retrouver, il s'est enfui de st-Mangouste et d'après ce qu'on dit les infirmières, il aimait beaucoup Voldemort et s'est idées, il avait l'intention d'aller le rejoindre et vous devez l'en empêcher, je suis sur qu'il a encore un rôle a jouer dans cette guerre et ce n'est pas du mauvais coter, il est peut-être innocent mais il reste tout de même un sorcier plutôt vulnérable a coter des mangemorts.

- Gilderoy mais, il n'a plus de mémoire donc il ne doit pas ce rappeler de ce qui peu être bien ou mal, il ne connaît plus de sortilège, il ne nous servirait a rien ni a nous ni a … Vol…Voldemort. Et en plus, ( désolé pour ses fans) il est plutôt du genre, incompétent fini… non ? il ne pourrait jamais rejoindre les rangs de mangemort même s'il le voulait!

- Peut-être, mais comme je l'ai déjà je suis sur qu'il a encore un rôle a jouer et qu'il pourrait peut-être et je dit bien peut-être pouvoir nous aider.

Puis le silence total s'installa dans le bureau.  Remus n'appréciant pas vraiment c'est moment de silence plutôt embarrassant le rompit : 

- Moi ça me va, un peu d'aventure ne me ferait pas de tors, et toi Tonk?

- Pas de problème je suis d'accore avec toi.  Et on part quand? Demanda-t-elle en ce retournant vers Dumbledore

- Le plus tôt sera la mieux, vous avez deux choix. Le premier serais que je vous laisse une journée pour vous préparez et demain vous partiriez et le second serait de partire tout suite après le dîner.

- Moi je suis partant pour toute suite, avec un peu de chance on pourra peut-être être revenu pour la prochaine pleine lune. Tonk est-ce que sa te va? Lui dit Remus

- Sur que sa me va, je vais allé me changer et je suis prête!

- On se calme vous deux lança Dumbledore, au moins prenez le temps de dîner avec nous, vous partirez après le ventre plein, n'est-ce pas Remus.

Ils acquiescèrent et sortire du bureau, la mine joyeuse. Tonk parce qu'elle serait un bon bout de temps avec Remus, et Remus tout simplement parce qu'il pouvait enfin sortire de ce trou crasseux.

- Eh… Remus dit Tonk en s'arrêtent. Est ce que tu t'amène quelque chose en particulier??? Parce que je sais vraiment pas quoi emporter…

- Bah une cape de rechange et c»'est pas mal tout, moins que nous transporterons de chose plus se sera facile de ce déplacer ha oui et en dessous du linge de Moldu, après tout, nous allons nous promener dans des villes moldu, remplis de moldu, on auraient un peu l'air fou avec notre cape et chapeau. Lui dit-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

- Oh, c'est pas beaucoup, sa va être dure pour moi, fille que je suis de ne rien emporter comme ça, mais je vais me forcer!

- Il faut dire Gentlemen's comme je suis j'aurais emporté tes valises mais tu n'en aura pas de besoin juste un sac fera l'affaire.

- Moui, c'est plutôt logique, un sac avec un sortilège comme sa il va être plein a craqué et il pèsera une plume ! bon attend moi, je reviens je vais aller préparer tout ça, ah pis non, tu vas attendre trop longtemps nous n'avons qu'a nous rejoindre dans le cuisine, je vais essayé de me dépêcher, mais c'est pas garantie !

Remus alla donc seul dans la cuisine.  Lorsqu'il rentra le dîner était en cours de préparation pas madame Weasley qui continuait a ce lancer quelque petit Juron par si et par là.  Puis  elle remarqua la présence de Remus et rougit d'avoir l'air encore une fois folle et toujours fâchée après lui elle lui lança durement :

- Le dîner est bientôt près, peu-tu allé chercher les autres s'ils ne veulent pas manger froid!

**Voilà, c'est fini alors passons au réponse au review !! HuMmMmM.**

queen-Sissy-star1 : hhhhho merci ma patate de ne pas faire de commentaire ! loll et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Alinemcb54 : ouep ! je super Remus ! loll qui ne l'aime pas**

Guilderinette : ha Catherine ! toua et tes review qui on pas de sans ! :P nah mais j'lai aime je te le dit( même si je ne les suis pas toujours!!) pi bin ! j'espère que le chapitre ta plus ! mouhahaha ! sinon gare a tes fesse mardi !

**Watterlily et dragonfly : Wais on est les the best, publier en même temps c'est dure loll. Ha merci de me dire que mes chapitres s'améliore ! lol. Et non je te dit qu'il est maudit ! et le 5ème aussi ! loll pcq je ne l'ai pas commencer !**

Bon c'est pas mal sa la la pour les réponses !

Bon, je n'ai pas commencer encore le chapitre 5, mais je vais me creuser le tête juste pour vous ! alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, j'attend vos review mouhahahha !

Gros bizou tout baveux a tout mes téléspectateur ! loll bye et au prochain chapitre et oublier pas les idée de résumé !:P

Xoxoxoxox

Inwie alias Kathleen ( qui aimait pas son ancien nom d'auteur !)


	5. le debut de la fin ?

bonjours a tout mes lecteur ( humm j'aime bien commencer comme sa ) bon aujourd'hui je vais vous épargner mais tit message nowhere ! Tout simplement parce que je n'ai rien a dire ( un tit manque d'inspiration, j'espère pas pour moi ni pour vous !) et je vous rappelle que les parenthèses c'est parce que  j'ai des commentaire a faire ! :P

alors je vous laisse aller lire et je vous rappelle les dernière phrase du chapitre 4 :

_Remus alla donc seul dans la cuisine.  Lorsqu'il rentra le dîner était en cours de préparation pas madame Weasley qui continuait a ce lancer quelque petit Juron par si et par là.  Puis  elle remarqua la présence de Remus et rougit d'avoir l'air encore une fois folle et toujours fâchée après lui elle lui lança durement :_

- _Le dîner est bientôt près, peu-tu allé chercher les autres s'ils ne veulent pas manger froid!_

Voilà alors sur ce Aller vite lire ! Mouhahahha ! ( je vais pas bien aujourd'hui)

****

****

****

****

**? le commencement de la fin?**

****

****

****

****

****

Cela faisait plus de 10 minutes que Tonk cherchait a savoir ce qu'elle allait emporter comme vêtement Moldu ou Sorcier il fallait qu'il soit beau.  Lorsqu'elle ce décida enfin Remus entra dans sa chambre :

- Tonk Molly veux que tout le monde descende, le dîner va être servit. Et est-ce que tu t'es décider??

- Nahh pas encore, je sais vraiment pas quoi prendre…

Remus regarda les vêtement sur le lit et lui dit :

- Tien tu na qu'à prendre le chemisier la et ce pantalon, il est pas trop mal, et tu n'aurra pas froid avec.

- Ha bin oui pourquoi pas, c'est pas mal, merci bien. Lui dit-elle accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil

- Je sais je sais, j'ai un petit coter féminin de cacher pas très loin en dedans de moi. Dit-il en éclatent de rire. Bien sur il était devenu rouge a cause du petit clin d'œil de Tonk mais au moins il riait et ne c'était pas retourner et n'était pas sorti de la pièce sans rien ajouter.  Puis il rajouta. Bon tu viens Molly doit nous attendre!

En effets, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine déjà tout le monde étaient la et il ne manquait plus qu'eux.  Madame Weasley fusilla Remus du regard et ajouta :

- aller vous assoire, je vous emmène vous assiette.

Le dîner ce passa calmement la plus pars était perdu dans leur penser et les seul ,mots qui s'était avait ét :

_« Passe-moi le sel », « passe-moi le beurre et les patates » _etc. etc. vous parlez d'un super dîner d'au revoir vous !  mais bon plus vite ils seront partie plus vite ils quitterons cette atmosphères dégoûtante.  Puis enfin le dîner termina ils firent leur au revoir a tout le monde puis Tonk se fit prendre par le bras. C'était madame Weasley :

- Ecoute-moi ma grande( Humm les gros mots doux mais c'est qu'elle veut ce faire racheter la petite Molly) fait attention a toi. Et je veux te dire que je suis vraiment désolé de ce que tu ma entendu dire tout a leur… je n'ai pas réfléchit et je ne veux pas que tu parte en croyant que je te déteste.  Alors promet moi que tu fera attention a toi!

- oui d'accore c'est promis, je ferai attention.

 Elle se firent un dernier petit câlin d'adieu puis Tonk alla rejoindre Remus qui l'attendait avec Dumbledore, a se qu'il paressait le vieil homme n'avait pas fini de nous parler encore( j'aime sa appeler Dumbledore le vieil homme sa parais tu? ).

- Alors vous deux, vous êtes près a partire, la conscience tranquille?? En disent cela Dumbledore regarda Remus. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un poils et Dumbledore décida de continuer comme si de rien n'était ( je vous rappelle que Remus ne parle lus a Madame Weasley) la seul chose que je peu vous dire c'est faites attention a vous deux et donner nous de vos nouvelle le plus vite possible.

Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent enfin dehors. Tonk s'étira et dit :

- alors Remus, prêt pour l'aventure !

- j'espère que je suis prêt ! j'attend sa depuis le mois de juin! Et que nous sommes en septembre, quatre mois inactif, c'est dure pour le moral!

- Ouais je te crois, mais je te bats ! parce que moi sa va faire plus de huit mois que j'attend sa !

- Ouais bon d'accore je te crois, mais nous avons été tout de même tous deux inactif durant un bout? C'est pas qui conte non…

- Moui ! meton que c'est sa !

ils éclatèrent de rire puis Remus se figea.

- Tonk, est-ce que tu connais un peu le coin, parce que, je sais pas du tout ou on va dormir…

- Eh bah oui un tout petit peu, je connais une auberge mais elle est loin d'ici. On n'aurait qu'a transplaner.

- Et cette fois j'ai pensé à demander de l'argent de Moldu a Dumbledore.

- Ohh je suis fière de toi la ! Bon aller viens on devrait ce dépêcher a transplaner il commence a faire noir. Lança Tonk. Je te donne l'adresse c'est _l'auberge du dragon noir 8783 rue bellerive au  Canada a Québec et a Montréal._ T'as retenu?

- Eh, oui je devrais m'en rappeler!

- Ok bin a toute suite!

Puis Tonk transplana et arriva devant l'auberge, elle était magnifique très grande et chaleureuse. Elle appartenait à des amis à elle, ils seraient sûrement contents de la revoir. Elle se retourna pour attendre Remus mais vit que celui ci était déjà arriver et le regardait le sourire au lèvre :

- Pourquoi tu ris comme sa ? L'interrogea Tonk.

- Tu devrais te voir, on dirait une gamine qui viens de recevoir une chocogrenouille géante!

- C'est même pas vrai !

- Si je te le dit c'est que sa doit l'être

- PFFFFFFF je te crois pas quand même!

- C'est toi qui vois, mais au lieu de rester la, on devrait peut-être rentrer.

- Ouais ! j'espère que mon amie est la, comme sa, ça va nous coûter moins chers.

- Tu connais les propriétaires !

- Bahh oui sinon je n'aurais pas dit de venir ici !Ce sont des amis(es) que j'avait avent et après avoir été a Poudlard. Ils savent que je suis une sorcière parce que quand j'ai reçu la lettre ils étaient tous avec moi.

- Ha…. Mais je vais avoir l'air innocent !

- Et depuis quand tu t'en souci? 

- La n'est pas la question, ils doivent savoir que je suis moi aussi sorcier, si je suis avec toi, non?

- Si ils vont sûrement le deviner et s'ils ne sont pas sur il vont venir me le demander!

- Ha ok ! mais bon … tu sais moi et les moldu je suis pas très douer !

- Et bien ! t'as qu'à croire que se sont des sorcier.

- Je peu bien essayer.

Ils entrèrent donc dans l'auberge, ou quelqu'un les attendait avec un grand sourire.

- TONK ! C'EST BIEN TOI MA VIEILLE !!

- SALUT CAMILLE ! Et bin oui c'est moi !

- Boi-boi Catherine, karina, Domdom-boumboum venez voir qui vient nous rendre visite!

En quelque instant, tout la troupe c'était retrouver dans le Hall ou Remus et Tonk étaient encore. Tonk eu le droit a des tonnes de bizou de retrouvaille et Remus des tapes amicale dans le dos et il commençait a ce demander si c'était vraiment des filles parce qu'il devait admettre qu'il commençait a avoir mal dans la dos avec toute les tapes qu'il avait eu.  

Puis il leur donna la suite pour les voyage de noce, a ce qu'il paraissait toute les autre chambre étaient prise. Mais le petit problème était qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit dans cette chambre ( Humm! Qui va se taper le Tapis??)

- Eh.. Remus, tu prends le lit ou le tapis?? Lui dit Tonk  

- Heeeeeeeeee…  tu préfère quoi toi ?? Ici on ne peut pas faire de magie, ont pourraient être surpris par quelqu'un d'autre que tes amies.

- Moui tu a raison

( HuuUUuuMMMmMMmM gros dilemme est-ce qu'ils vont dormire ensemble ??? t'elle est la question , et vous le verrez dans le prochain épisode de ….**_Mon cher Lunard. _**)

Mouahahahhahaha ! aye je me suis vraiment dépêcher pour ce chapitre ! Avouez, vous êtres fier de moi ! et je crois même qu'il est un peu plus long que les autre ! Grirr!

Je ne répondrai pas au review puisque je ne les ai pas reçu tout encore mais au prochain c'est promis, je réponds a tout le monde !

Bon sur ce je vous laisse !

Au revoir ! HuUuUmMmMmM Rêver bien toute a Remus !

Xoxoxoxo bizzzzou tout mou a tout le monde !

Kathleen.


	6. la lettre 1ere partie

Chapitre 6

Salut a vous ! bon encore une fois je n'ai rien a dire alors je vous mets toute suite le resumer du dernier chapitre ! ( les dernière phrase)

_Puis il leur donna la suite pour les voyage de noce, a ce qu'il paraissait toute les autre chambre étaient prise. Mais le petit problème était qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit dans cette chambre ( Humm! Qui va se taper le Tapis??)_

- _Eh.. Remus, tu prends le lit ou le tapis?? __Lui dit Tonk  _

- _Heeeeeeeeee…  tu préfère quoi toi ?? Ici on ne peut pas faire de magie, ont pourraient être surpris par quelqu'un d'autre que tes amies._

- _Moui tu a raison_

Voilà alors place au prochain chapitre !

**la lettre 1ere partie.**

****

****

****

****

****

Ils se regardèrent et Remus ajouta :

- tu n'as qu'à prendre le lit.

- non mais tu te fou de moi, tu va quand même pas dormire sur le tapis!

- Bien si puisqu'il n'a pas d'autre choix!

- Ha non sa je veux pas, tu va te taper un torticolis !…. on a qu'a… Dormir ensemble on séparera le lit en deux avec des oreiller si tu aimes mieux… « _waw ! c'est toi qui viens de lui demander sa ! tu te rend compte de ce que tu viens de faire ! et va dormir dans le même lit que REMUS !!! »_

- Tu sais je ne veux pas m'imposer après tout tu serait mieux de dormire seul ….

- Non mais tu es vraiment têtu comme je sais pas quoi ! Je t'ai dit que tu ne va pas être confortable ! Bon aller assez discuter, tu dors dans le lit ! Ont, ont aura qu'a le séparer en deux comme j'ai dit si tu ne te sens pas alèse!!!! Bon tu n'a qu'a te changer ici j'irai au toilette.

Elle rentra donc dans la toilette plus heureuse que jamais! « _JE VAIS DORMIRE AVEC REMUS, JE VAIS DORMIRE AVEC REMUS ! » « aye calme toi tu va souvent devoir dormire avec lui durant ce mois ! » « Ho toi ferme-la ! La tu ne me péteras pas ma balloune ! »_ Elle ce changea le plus vite possible et entrouvrit la porte. ( attention c'est le fantasme de toute c'est fans) ils était déjà changer et était en train de serrer c'est vêtement ( non, non dsl il n'est pas nu) il était torse nu avec un bas de pantalon en coton en guise de pyjamas ( HuMmM avouez j'ai raison pour le fantasme!)  Puis il vit que Tonk était la ( sa pète le fun de le regarder silencieusement sa ) et s'empressa de dire :

- je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas penser au pyjamas! J'espère que sa ne te dérange pas …

- Eh n…no... non. Réussie-t-elle à bégayer.

- Ah ok, bon moi, je me couche, demain ont doit commencer les recherches le plus tôt possible.

- Oui tu as raison

Elle s'allongea dans le lit mit des oreillers supplémentaires que leur avait amener Camille ( et oui c'est qu'elle pense a tout la p'tite Camille ! ). 

- Bonne nuit Remus!! Chantonna Tonk.

Remus rit un peu donc la manière de son amie de dire bonne nuit et rajouta :

- Bonne nuit a toi aussi et fait de beau rêve.

Puis il ferma la Lumière et tout deux s'endormirent.  Tonk pensent a Remus torse nu juste a coter d'elle et Remus a Tonk ( hé, hé, hé vous étonne la ) il devait avouer qu'il la trouvait de plus en plus mignonne avec son petit air de gamine et s'endormit sur la penser qu'un jours il lui avouerait les sentiment qu'il a pour elle.( HuUmMmM c'est révélateur sa)

Le lendemain matin il se réveillèrent de bonne heure :

- Ha Remus déjà debout! Balla Tonk

- Ouep! Je suis un lève tôt moi, je n'en dirait pas autant de toi, sa va faire 2 heures que j'attend que tu te lève. !

- T'aurais pu me réveiller ! mais de toute façons, il m'est que 9Heures, tu ne va tout de même pas me dire que tu t'es levé a 7 heures !

- Et si j'en fait allusion est-ce que tu aime mieux sa??

- Je pourrais toujours accepter! Mais je te trouve cinglé pareil ! Bon tu viens on va allé déjeuner, a moins que tu es mangé sans moi…

- Nahh ! Je t'attendais.

- Chouette alors viens !

Ils sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la sal a manger, là Catherine les attendait et leur dit :

- alors vous deux bien dormi ???

- Moui assez bien ajouta Tonk si Remus n'avait pas autant parler, ça aurait été parfais !

- Aye ! Je ne parle pas en dormant! Dit-il en riant.

Tonk était au ange, elle pouvait être comme elle était avec lui elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, elle riait avec lui et de lui. « _ho! Ce qu'il peut être beau quand il rit comme ça ! » « Calme-toi ma vieille, tu vas te mettre a saliver et il va remarquer que sa fait plus de 10 minutes que tu le fixe comme une folle! »_

- Alors, une table pour deux et je vous apporte le menu, je vous conseille les crêpe, ce sont les meilleur que tu peux trouver en Amérique du nord ! alors c'est pas mal ça je reviens tout a l'heure. Fini par dire Catherine.

- ok. Rajouta Tonk, puis elle se retourna vers Remus et lui dit, Elle a raison, c'est la grand-mère a Natacha qui les fait.

- Je n'ai pas vu de Natacha, a moins que je ne l'ai oublier…

- Non, non ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas la aujourd'hui, elle ne travaillait pas.

- Ha .. ok, bon on va s'assoire parce que j'ai vraiment faim ( HuMmMmM une faim de loups ! .)

Ils prirent donc une table près de la fenêtre et quand Tonk se retourna pour regarder les paysage elle vit Gilderoy qui gambadait joyeusement. Celle-ci s'écria :

- REMUS !!!!!! C'EST GILDEROY LÀ!

Remus se retourna d'un seul coup et regarda a la fenêtre :

- Aller dépêche toi on a une chance de l'attraper !

Mais a peine avait t'il fini sa phrase qu'il entendirent un petit « _pop »_ et Gilderoy disparu ( sa vous étonne qu'il sache transplaner hien ! et bien moi aussi !) Remus laissa pousser un profond soupire et Tonk elle n'en revenait pas encore :

- Il sait transplaner ! c'est pas possible !

- et bien sa l'air que oui, il n'a peut-être pas tout oublier.

- Mais on l'avaient ! tu crois qu'il est parti ou la ?

- Chez sa moman … Mylène ( moui Gilderinette je me suis servi de toua ! mouhahahahaha)

- Et pourquoi on ne se précipite pas chez elle ?

- Parce qu'on ne sait pas ou elle habite, nous ne l'avons jamais trouver… sa l'aire stupide mais c'est sa.  Je crois que Gilderoy, quand il avait tout sa mémoire, avait jeter un sort pour que les journalistes ne les retrouvent pas et qu'il laisse sa mère tranquille mais il s'était lui-même mit gardien du secret. Maintenant il ne sent rappelle plus alors personne ne peu les voir sauf ci celle si ( sa moman) décide de sortire de la maison.

- Ha.. alors on est foutu pour un bon bout de temps…

- Oui c'est pas mal ça, mais on va continuer les recherche pareille.

Ils déjeunèrent donc et ensuite remontèrent dans leur chambre pour ce préparer a partire.  Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut, il drôle de hibou les attendait.  Ils était doré, de grandeur moyenne avec les yeux noirs, en voyant entrer Remus il s'envola et vient se percher sur son épaule.  Remus étonner de le voir, prit le parchemin accrocher après sa pattes le déroula et se mit a lire :

_Bonjours, cette lettre est adressé a sir Remus J Lupin….( H_ummm mais qui est-ce ??? J'ai le goût d'être méchante et d'arrêter le chapitre ici mais nonnnn je vais le continuer un peu!!)

Tonk se pencha sur son épaule pour essayer de lire ( mais qu'elle curieuse), mais celui-ci avait arrêter de lire ( nahh il n'avait pas fini encore) et la regarda puis poussa un petit :

- Ça vient de ………..

( en fin de compte je suis encore plus michante ! loll )

MOUhahahahha ! vous ne le saurez pas toute suite ! va falloir attendre au prochain chapitre ! mais j'espère que sa vous a plus ( je viens de remarquer que j'écrit toujours sa ! je pense a vous humm ) alors don je passe au réponse des Reviews !

Watterlily et dragonfly : coucou ! alors j'espère que m'écrire une review et me parler en même temps a été une bonne expérience pou toi ! pi je vasi te redonner un coups de point virtuelle pcq t'arrete pas de dire que je fait pitié ! et je te fait une grimace pcq je t'ai batu au nintendo ! et motadine guérit toi moi j'ai hate de lire sa suite ! grrrrrrrrir ! ( de méchanteter) et pour finir je te revois des bizzou de … Sirius en chien ! :P des grosse lechouille !

Guilderinette : hoo Catherine, je suis toucher par ce que tu me dit !(nahh c pas vrai ! :P ) mais je vais te dire moi je trouve qu'il y a une ressemblance entre Gollum et Gilderoy ( dsl pour les fans de Gollum ! ) mais je voulais te dire, je suis fière de toua ! oui, oui pcq dans ta review du chapitre 5 t'avait pas trop pas rapport ! ( et que je suis gentille ! ) et non je ne suis pas une grosse folle ! je te l'ai dit j'avais de l'inspiration ! t'a qu'à écouter du LP comme moua ( comme je t'ai déjà dit ) et tu va voir sa va full bien . mais bon t'a qu'a faire a ta tête !

Kamy : merci beaucoups pour ta review, sa me touche, je sais que je suis formidable lol je ne pourrais jamais me passer de moua ! :P j'espère que ce chapitre ta plus ! comme je dirais moi même ( tirer d'un emission) cé le Fun y'a pas de bébite ! :P

Lisia : alors tout dabore bonjours a toua ! merci pour ta review j'espère que tu me suivra jusqu'à la fin et jke te dit une chose ! : JESSAYE D'EN FAIRE DES PLUS LONG ! MAIS ** SNIFF SNIFFF ** JE SUIS PAS CAPABLE( en se moman je pleure ! ) loll  

Alors c'est pas mal sa ! bye !

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	7. la lettre 2eme partie

BONJOURS TOUT LE MONDE !!!!!!

ALORS J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS NE VOUS ÊTES AS TROP ENNUYER DE MOUA ! ET DE MON CHAPITRE BIEN SUR. BON, BON, BON ! Qu'est ce que vous penser que je vous laisse lire le prochain chapitre ( sa risque d'être intéressant.) nahh je vous laisse brètter comme sa et je vous dis que sa ne me tente pas d'écrire la suite ! nahh stune joke | mouhahahha et que je suis drôle aujourd'hui ! Mouhahahahaha ! 

Nah mais c assez le bavardage je vous laisse l'extrait du chapitre passer :

Je précise les ***  Womb-zany le super nom c utérus-dingue ! mouhahahahaha !

_Tonk se pencha sur son épaule pour essayer de lire ( mais qu'elle curieuse), mais celui-ci avait arrêter de lire ( nahh il n'avait pas fini encore) et la regarda puis poussa un petit :_

- _Ça vient de …_

Place à la suite !!!!!!!!!

**La lettre 2eme partie.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

Puis il lu la lettre au grand complet, c'était écrit :

_« Bonjours, cette lettre est adresser à sir Remus J. Lupin. Nous ne croyons pas que tu nous reconnaisses ni que tu reconnaisses ce hibou. Ne nous demande pas comment on a fait pour t'envoyer cette lettre puisqu'on ne le sait nous même pas…. Est-ce que tu nous reconnais ? Hé oui, c'est nous Lily, James et Sirius !et tu ne devinera jamais, on a trouver le moyen que tu parte dans le passer pour qu'ont puise ce revoir et ce refaire du fun._

_tu sais on ta vu aller et on trouve que tu mérite qu'on soit avec toi, tu fait pitié tout seul maintenant que Sirius est venu nous rejoindre pauvre toi plus de blague idiote ! « Sirius : nahh mais qu'est ce que vous avez contre mais super joke ! »_

_mais bon on s'éloigne du sujets qu'on voulaient te parlé tu aura deux choix soit 1 : tu viens nous rejoindre ici mais il faudrait que tu meurt.. sa on veut pas alors on ne te laisse que l'autre qui est que tu retourne dans le passer.  Bien sur tu ne pourras pas participer a nos escapades de nuit mais tu sera toujours la, Dumbledore pourrait te donner le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal, tu es a la hauteur de sa.  Et cette Tonk pourrait t'accompagner…elle pourrait faire la formation d'auror dans l'école pour donner un avent goût pour ceux qui veulent en devenir un.  Mais, nous savons que vous êtes en mission, alors on ne veut pas vous déranger mais c'est une occasion spéciale qui n'arrivera pas deux fois.  Ont te laisse réfléchire, et si tu veux nous répondre pour nous dire oui ou non et bien garde le hibou, il s'appelle, Womb-zany* ( c laid mais c trop drôle ! comme nom de hibou bien sur ! :P) on précise ce n'est pas nous qui lui on donner ce nom stupide ! bon ont te laisse maintenant_

_bye  -xxx- ( on se revoit bientôt )_

_Sirius      James       Lily_

Remus acheva la lettre puis la relit une deuxième et troisième fois.  Puis il remarqua que Tonk lui lançait des regard interrogateur et lui dit :

- c'est Lily, James et Sirius qui m'ont écrit…

- mais…. Voyons sa ce peut pas !ils, ils sont mort !

- mais j'ai la lettre devant les yeux et ce ne peux qu'être eux qui l'ont écrit. Ils nous offres de retourner dans le passer dans le temps des maraudeurs et de devenir leur prof de défense contre les forces du mal et que toi tu devienne un entraîneur pour les futur auror, tu donnerais un avent goût de la vie et de la formation qu'un auror doit subire.  Mais nous avons notre mission a continuer et nous devons empêcher Gilderoy d'aller rejoindre voldemort, a moins que ….

- Remus, Remus relaxe ! Tu vas te faire exploser des neurones ! bon, moi je veut bien y aller mais pour Gilderoy c'est une autre histoire et comment ont va y aller aussi !

- Ils attendent ma réponses, je n'ai qu'à demander a Womb-zany d'aller leur poster la lettre et sa aurait l'air qu'il le fera…

- Pardon, ! WOMB-ZANY ! mais c donc bin laid comme nom sa !

- Ce n'est pas eux qui lui ont donner ! ne t'inquiète pas. Lança Remus en riant, voyans la figure que Tonk avait fait en entendant le nom du hibou.

- Bon alors tu leur répond oui ou non ???

- Mais qu'est-ce qu' ont fait de Gilderoy….

- Il va venir avec nous!

- Et comment on est supposer faire sa ???? 

- C'est ce qu'ont va voir avec la lettre que tu va leur écrire tu leur demandera si on peut continuer la mission la bas Gilderoy aurait de un moins de chance d'aller rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres si il n'est pas beaucoup actif encore.

- Moais sa de l'allure ton affaire, comment ta fait pour trouver tout sa en 5 min….

- Je sais pas, ma cervelle augmente quand je suis avec toi. « _aye c'est fort sa ! ma cervelle augment ! autant dire qu'il ne fait que stimuler ton cerveau ! »_

- Bon je mis met :

« chers Lily, James et Sirius, nous acceptons de retourner dans le passer mais nous aurions besoin que Gilderoy nous suive, pour être sur qu'il ne rejoindre pas voldemort en notre absence.  Mais je vais devoir changer de nom, Tonk elle n'en aura pas de besoin puisqu'elle n'était pas a l'école dans ce temps la. Bien sur je vais être triste de ne pas pouvoir participer a vos promenade nocturne mais bon ! je vous surveillerez de près ! et puis je vous verrez aussi a la pleine lune! Maintenant il y aura deux loup-garou mais bon j'essaierai de parler de tout sa a Dumbledore,( HuMmM est ce qu'il va le trouver fou ?? j'espère que non pauvre tit Remus ! ) vous pourriez peut-être m'aider si sa vous chante ! nahh ! mais bon j'ai hâte de vous revoir »

_Lunard_

- Voilà j'ai fini

- chouette alors poste-la ! Et prépare tous tes trucs ! moi j'ai hâte de te voir a 16 ans ! « _Il doit être encore plus beau que maintenant » _( je précise moi je ne le vois pas en ce moment les cheveux presque blancs et qu'il a l'air tout vieux nahh ! Il est juste fatiguer mais toujours aussi beau ! )

- Mais Remus, comment tu va t'appeler ??

- Je sais pas encore, je vais bien voir en arrivant, je vais aller parler a Dumbledore et je lui expliquerai tout de A à Z

- Ha, eh ok. Mais moi je garde le même nom c'est sa?

- Oui ! t'as pas de besoin de le changer tu n'était pas a l'école encore, si je sais bien compter, tu va rentrer a peut-prés deux ans après notre départ, et nous ne seront plus la bas.

- Ha oui c'est vrai… Bon on l'envoi ce hibou

- Mouais !

Tonk pris la lettre de Remus et écrit dessus :

James Potter, Lily Evan et Sirius Black.

Elle attacha la lettre a la patte de Womb-zany lui donne des tit truc a grignoter et s'avança devant la fenêtre. L'ouvrit et laissa s'envoler l'oiseau.  Mais a peine avait t'il sorti qu'il disparut comme sa ( nahh elle est pas supposer être étonner puisqu'il sont sorcier mais bon… faut dire parler ake des mort… humm )

Elle se retourna et regarda Remus faire les cent pas dans la chambre.  Depuis une bonne heure tout était déjà près, bagages vêtement lettre d'au revoir, enfin façons de parler. Remus avait écrit une lettre a Dumbledore pour lui dire qu'il partait et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Il savait qu'il ( Dumbledore) n'aimerait pas vraiment cette idée mais pour l'instant il s'en foutait un peu, il allait voir ses amis(es) et ça le rendait joyeux, mais la en se moment il était stresser parce qu'il n'avait pas reçu la réponse encore.

- clame toi Remus, une lettre d'ici a la bas sa doit être tout de même long comme voyage !, assit toi, tu me donne le tournis.

- Ouais ta raison, ce qui me fait penser, tu vas devoir te faire passé pour ma femme, question de sécurité.

- Hhheee ok _« wwwwwwaawwwwwww te faire penser pour sa femme ! en fait tu va devenir sa femme pour l'année ! BONHEURE TOTAL ! »_

Au même moment, Remus plongea c'est eux dorer dans ceux de Tonk ( attention le nouveau fantasme des ces fans) et … apitchouma. ( oui watty j'ai penser a toua ! )

- Remus tu as laissé la fenêtre ouverte dit Tonk en se levant pour aller la fermer.  Tu veux attraper froid au quoi ! je veut pas être marier avec un Remus gripper !

- je suis… aaaa.. aaaa… apitchoume !dé… désoler. Dit- il avec son petit air piteux.

- Hoo Remus ! aller viens t'assoire, je vais aller te chercher des couverture. « _ Comment on peut résister a son air piteux si en plus il te rajoute un désoler et des apitchoume ??? ho mais c'est qu'il est craquant quand l est malade! »_

- Non, non ça va je te le dit.

- Mais tu me prend pour qui je vois bien que ça va pas. Tu t'es vu, ta déjà le nez tout rouge ! aller maintenant tu te la ferme et tu viens t'assoire.

Remus ne roncha pas et alla s'assoire à côté de Tonk. Celle-ci se leva et alla lui chercher des couverture chaude ( sa l'ire que les sort contre la grippe sa l'existe pas encore ! ).

Lorsqu'elle revint, Remus était assis en train de lire quelque chose, puis elle détourna son Regard de Remus et remarqua que Womb-Zany était la, elle se précipita  vers Remus et sauta sur le lit.  

- t'as reçu la réponse ! chuchota Tonk

Remus acquiesça  et la tendit à Tonk.  C'était écrit :

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Voilà je crois que sa va être assez pour ce chapitre, et puis j'ai pas trouver encore comment il va s'appeler ! ( je veux pas changer son nom c trop cute ! ) mais si vous avez des idée dites le moua sinon prochain chapitre va pas avancer beaucoup !  mais ne vous inquièter pas sa ne prendra pas trop de temps ( enfin j'espère ) de toute façon tout est déjà pondu dans ma tite tête, il ne reste qu'a tout écrire ! mouhahahha ! mais bon place au réponses des reviews !

Guilderinette : bon Catherine ! je sais pas quoi te répondre moua la ! mais bon !!! je te dit pleure pas pcq c'est normale que je blaste Gilderoy, pcq je l'aime pas mais tu va être contente pour ce chapitre avoue je m'ammiliore ! et je te remerci de m'avoir laisser mylène !! bon c pas que je t'aime pas la mais je crois que c pas mal sa hooo et est-ce que écouter du Linkin park sa aide pour écrire ???

Watterlily et Dragonfly :Camille et oui j'ai penser a toua dans ce chapitre avou que je suis finnnnne !!  mais je te le dit toute suite ! * TU REVE JE NE FERAI PAS DE FUTUR REMUS/CAMILLE !!!* voilà pour ce que j'en pense loll pi je rajoute, tu commence a me faire peur avec tes réponse de review … chez pas si tu sais mais tu parle toute seul a plupart du temps !! je sais que t'essaye de faire comme kyana et Tonk mais la ! sa fait peur !

Lisia : hha ! merci de m'encourager comme sa ! mais je me force je te le dit ! mes chapitres un jours vont devenir plus long ! :P

Kamy :bon ! de 1 des bébites c des insecte/moustique et de deux ! si tu veut m'assasiner c'est parce que tu aime ! alors, je ne t'en veut pas que tu veille me tuer ! :P

C'est pas mal sa ! On se revois au prochain chapitre ! by bye !

Kathleen !


	8. un pas dans le passer

Bonjour, bonjours tout le monde !

Alors maintenant j'ai décider de poser des question super importante avent de vous donner mon chapitre ! la question d'aujourd'hui est :

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a jamais de lecteur et d'auteur homme ! ou quand il y en a il te font des slash Harry/ voldemort et c'est truc la ! j'attend votre raisonnement !

Alors maintenant je vous dis ! Allllllller lire ! mouhahahahahahha ! et je dit a Guilderinette, aujourd'hui je crois que je vais être gentille ake ton gilderoy-au-long-robinet mais c pas garanti ! c'était le prix a payer pour le mettre dans ma fic mais je ne te l'ai pas dit ! :P je suis machiavélique ! plus que toua ! okkkkkkkkk bon, le dernier extrai du chapitre 7 :

_Lorsqu'elle revint, Remus était assis en train de lire quelque chose, puis elle détourna son Regard de Remus et remarqua que Womb-Zany était la, elle se précipita  vers Remus et sauta sur le lit.  _

- _t'as reçu la réponse ! chuchota Tonk_

_Remus acquiesça  et la tendit à Tonk.  C'était écrit :_

Voilà alors bonne lecture !

**Un pas dans le passer. **

****

****

****

****

****

C'était écrit :

« ok alors voici la procédure, dans le petit paquet, il y a un retourneur de temps. Tu m'a qu'a le retourner et dire « le temps des maraudeurs » tu fait un accio Gilderoy, tu devrais être assez douer pour pouvoir le faire, ensuite tu retourne le retourneur de temps, en tenant Tonk et Gilderoy et tu es de retour parmi nous ! pour ton nom, James avait trouver Romulus, mais on l'en a dissuader après tout tes pas un tueur qui tue son frère parce qu'il met le pied sur son territoire, ce qui nous a ramener a ;la conclusion, ont en sait pas encore ! mais tu trouvera bien rendu la bas! On a hâte de te revoir 

James Sirius et Lily 

PS : lorsque tu seras notre professeur, s'il te plaît, n'essaye pas de tuer Peter .. sa pourrait être mal vu ! »

Tonk eu un petit rire puis regarda Remus :

- Romulus, ce n'était pas, le fondateur de Rome qui tuer son frère, Remus, pour devenir maître de la vile de Rome ??? ha je vois ou il voulait en venir, Remus, Romulus ! 

- ouais, ouais, mais sa ne change pas que je n'ai toujours pas de nom ! Bon je m'occuperai de sa plus tard, je doit me préparer pour l'arriver de Gilderoy.

- Je peux t'aider ont aura qu'a faire le sort a deux ce sera beaucoup plus facile !

- Ok, oui sa m'aiderais, ils ne croient tout de même pas que je suis si douer que sa, y'a des limites. Dit-il en riant

Ils se pratiquèrent durent quelque instant pour voir s'ils n'avaient pas perdu la main et après au moins 30 minutes de pratique, ils étaient tout deux près a attendre les bras ouvert Gilderoy.

- Remus tu es près ?? demanda Tonk

- plus que jamais, bon je compte jusqu'à trois et on lance le sort.

- Ok…..

- 1……… 2………….. TROIS !!

Puis on entendit leur voix en chœur dire :

- accio Gilderoy !!!!

au début il n'eu rien, ils s'apprêtait a recommencer lorsqu'il entendirent un cris.

- MMMMMAAAIIIIIISSS ! QU'EST CE QUE JE FAIS HHHHAAA JE VOOLLE ! AUSECOUR QUELQU'UN ARRÊTER MOUA ! J'AI LE VERTIGE ! HELP, HELP !!!!!

Lorsque Gilderoy arriva dans la pièce et qu'il m'y la pied au sol il fit un grand :

- mamamilllla !

Puis il regarda autour de lui et ce qu'il vit le frustra un peu, Tonk était plier en deux de rire, les larmes au yeux puis elle se releva adressa un grand sourire angélique a Remus. Celui-ci prit le vrai de Gilderoy et tourna le retourneur de temps quatre fois et dit a haute voix :

- 1977 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ils sentirent leur pied quitter le sol, et la pièce disparut peu a peu pour laisser place a un parc.  Ils étaient a Poudlard enfin, c'est ce que Remus espérait mais il croyait et même était sur que tout avait marcher puis il sentit Gilderoy bougé et en un pop il redisparut puis Remus eu un flash :

- Tonk nous sommes vraiment idiots !!! notre mission aurait pu finir et on la laisser filler !

- ouais mais bon sa va juste durer plus longtemps et par la même occasion notre passage ici aussi ! Laisse Gilderoy de coter un peu, il ne pourra pas aller bien bien loin puisque V…Vol… Voldemort, j'ai encore de la difficulté avec ce nom, donc puisque voldemort ne sais pas vraiment manifester. Ca va prendre une éternité avant que Gilderoy le trouve et si on arrête la toute suite la mission ne sera plus aussi amusant puisqu'on aura plus de but et c'était trop facile l'attraper et sa moi j'aime pas quand c trop facile.

- Oui tu a raison.  Bon, est ce qu'on rentre ??

- Je veut bien mais est-ce que tu a trouver un nom ???

- HuUmMmMmM je crois bien que oui.

- « oh non, je vais être oublier de l'appeler pars un autre nom ! sa me brise le cœur ! ho mais qu'il est chou les cheveux ébouriffer comme sa ! HuMmM ! bon je doit revenir sur la terre » puis elle entendit la voix de Remus lui dire

- Hé ho, Tonk, la terre appelle la lune! Tu viens on rentre tu va bientôt te transformer en glace si tu reste la !

- « sayait fallait que j'ai l'air folle! » eh oui ta raison attend moi j'arrive !

Remus entra dans le hall suivit de Tonk sur c'est talons.  Puis il se retourna et dit :

- je crois que tout le monde mange, ça doit être le banquet pour la répartition, nous devrions peut-être elle attendre Dumbledore dans son bureau…

- oui, et puis, il va sûrement avoir un choc en te voyant, après tout tu ressemble encore au Remus Lupin de 16 ans non ?

- si, sauf peut-être en plus fatiguer et plus cerner.

- Ha …. Alors tu n'as pas vraiment changer avec les année, dit Tonk avec un clin d'œil

- Non je ne cois pas, je suis toujours aussi séduisant dit-il en éclatant de rire

- Bon aller ont devraient y aller, je ne suis pas sure de me souvenir de tout les couloirs !

- Et bien moi si, fait moi confiance. Lança Remus avec un regard enjouer.

Ils se remirent donc en marche, se rappelant les bons souvenirs qu'ils avait eu ici.  Remus devait avouer qu'il aurait aimer voir Tonk aller durant les années qu'elle avait été a poudlard, d'après tout ce qu'elle racontait.  Elle n'avait pas vraiment changer quoi que un peu moins gaffeuse.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille Remus éclata de rire, Tonk venait de finir son histoire ou elle faisait son indépendante et essayait de ne pas regarder son ex-petit ami mais qu'en vin elle avait détourner son regarde du couloir et l'avait regarder et lorsqu'elle  se retourna  pour continuer son chemin elle avait foncer droit dans la statue de la sorcière borgne et tout le monde avait pouffer de rire sauf elle bien sur. Mais maintenant elle savait en rire et ce trouvait même un peu ridicule.

Puis Tonk détourna son regard de Remus pour constater que quelqu'un les observait et dit timidement :

- ehhhh bonjours?

Remus ne comprit pas toute suite et suivit le regard de la jeune femme et ce vit, il se vit lui-même a 16 ans. Il sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas a le voir la toute suite! Et laissa tomber le retourneur de temps. Il se fracassa sur le sol en milles morceau.  Tonk poussa un

- NON !!!!! RR… !

Mais ce rectifia et ce rappela que Remus junior était la et les regardait toujours d'un air interrogateur :

- eh.. est-ce que sa va monsieur ?

- Hummmm non plus maintenant

c'est mots avait échappé sa penser et le jeune Lupin devin rouge et marmona un :

- je suis désoler je voulais pas…

Puis Tonk vint a la rescouse :

- nahh c pas grave, eh … je suis Nymphadora Tonk, mais appelle moi Tonk. Est-ce que le directeur est la, mon ami et moi aurions besoin de lui parler.

- eh oui, il est dans son bureau, a ce qu'il nous a dit durant le dîner il n'avait pas encore trouver de prof de défense contre les forces du mal, vous n'avez qu'a y aller.

- On veut bien mais on a pas le mots de passe.

- Humm a oui c'est vrai le mots de passe c'est bièreaubeurre

- Ha merci !

Puis elle se tourna vers Remus et lui chuchota :

- eh tu vas rester longtemps comme sa ??

celui-ci rougit ( je ne parle pas du Remus junior la !), se releva adressa un sourire maladroit a Tonk ce qui la fit rire et dit le mots de passe :

- Bière au beurre

La gargouille accepta le mots de passe et commença a tourner pour laisser paraître des escalier. Tonk s'apprêta a dire un petit au revoir a Remus junior mais celui-ci n'était plus la « décidément Remus aura toujours été aussi discret ! »

Arriver en haute Remus frappa a la porte et on entendit Dumbledore dit un « entrer » derrière la grosse porte cuivrer.  Ils poussèrent la porte laissant apparaître la pièce circulaire et Dumbledore leva les yeux et leur dit :

- bonjours, est-ce que je peu vous aidez, je ne crois pas vous connaître, sauf peut-être vous monsieur, vous ressembler énormément a un de mes étudiants, mais bon.

- eh bonjours professeur dit Remus timidement, je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous dire ça mais bon je vais m'essayer. Alors …..

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Voilà c'est pas mal tout pour ce chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous a plus autant que moi ( et oui je me suis fait un royale FUN a écrire ce chapitre, surtout les bout avec Gilderoy ! humm que cetait bon ! ) Aye ! Avez-vous remarquer ! Oui, oui, ce chapitre est plus long que les autre ! je me surpasse ! bon alors place au réponse des review !

Guilderinette : BON ALORS quoi de bon a dire sur toi petite coucounette ! de 1 nahh il ne s'appellera pas Romulus ! Comme tu a pu le voir (et je lui ai trouver un nom moua ! Ça vx pas dire qu'il est super mail c mieux de Romulus !) bon que die d'autre, tu a aimer la partie ake Gilderoy ?? je viens de remarqué que dans ma fic il devient de plus en plus intelligent ! va falloir que je change sa !

****

Watterlily & drangonfly : camilllllllle ! rêve toujours même si tu t'allie avec Kamy et bin je ne le ferai pas ! ta pas rapport la dedans, je sais qu'on avait déjà régler ce problème mais je te le redit dincou que sa te repogne dans une autre review ! ET ! MMOOUUIIII  Remus qui apitchoume ! c trop chou !!!!!!!!!!

Kamy : HuuMmMmM tu sais que J'aime tes proverbe toua !! bon voyons voir qu'est ce que je vais te sortire aujourd'hui  heeeeeeeeeeeee……. Ha je sais!, la nuit porte, la nuit porte de garage ! ( essaye de deviner c quel proverbe qui ce cache sous sa !

Bon alors c'est pas mal sa, je vous rappelle qu'il faut méditer sur ma penser de chapitre ! sur ce je vous laisse !

Gros bizzzzou de lunard !**** a non ceux la son a moua !****** bon mettons gros bizou de Remus junior et de Remus senior sa vous va sa ! ( je ne sacrifie pour vous sa me brise le cœur vous savez sa ???)


	9. nouveau venu

Chapitre 9

Coucou a vous tout mes petites lectrices me re voilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! passons toute suite a la question du jours ( je ne garantie pas qu'elle vont être sensé ou logique) : _pourquoi les mère on souvent , je dit pas tout le temps mais souvent, lorsqu'on leur pose un question elle te réponde un truc nowhere qui ne répond pas du tout a ta question??._

Bon alors dernier phrase du dernier chapitre :

Arriver en haute Remus frappa a la porte et on entendit Dumbledore dit un « entrer » derrière la grosse porte cuivrer.  Ils poussèrent la porte laissant apparaître la pièce circulaire et Dumbledore leva les yeux et leur dit :

- bonjours, est-ce que je peu vous aidez, je ne crois pas vous connaître, sauf peut-être vous monsieur, vous ressembler énormément a un de mes étudiants, mais bon.

- eh bonjours professeur dit Remus timidement, je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous dire ça mais bon je vais m'essayer.

****

****

**Des nouveaux à l'école.**

****

****

****

****

****

Remus expliqua donc de long en large a Dumbledore et celui-ci les écoutait attentivement :

- alors monsieur, ce que vous êtes en train de me dire, vous et la jeune demoiselle, c 'est que vous venez du future, mais vous êtes venu dans le passer pour pouvoir revoir vos amis qui sont maintenant mort, c'est bien sa ?

- eh, oui c'est pas mal sa, je sais qu'ont a l'air fous mais vous devez nous croires

Puis son regard croisa celui du vieil homme et celui-ci le reconnu, ce regard que tout le monde sait qu'il peut croire et qui porte a faire confiance a cette même personne.

- oui bon, je vous crois et je vous nommes officiellement professeur de défenses contres les forces du mal. Et vous mademoiselle, je vous permet d'enseigner la formation d'auror.  Même que je vais tout suite le rajouter sur l'horraire des élève de 6ème et 7ème années. Leur dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

- merci professeur.

- Monsieur Lupin, vous savez que vous devez changer de nom n'est-ce pas ?

- Ha oui, j'avais presque oublier. Sa va me faire bizare de ne plus m'appeler Remus mais je vais m'y faire.  Maintenant vous allez pourvoir m'appeler Remy Lyndon.

Puis ils entendirent Tonk marmonner désespérément :

- chouette, je vais devoir l'appeler Remy… est-ce que je vais m'en rappeler ??

Remus souria et lui dit :

- bin non Tonk, emsemble tu peux m'appeler Remus !

Celle-ci rougit par la remarque de son amie puis se tourna vers Dumbledore :

- professeur? Est-ce que moi je dois aussi changer de nom ? Après tout monsieur Sirius Black fait partit de ma famille ?

- non je ne crois pas, il vous a vu très jeune et Mme Black je doit dire ne vous porte pas vraiment dans son cœur, alors je ne crois pas qu'il se souvienne de vous.

- Ha ! bon d'accore,  ehh ou est-ce que nous allons dormire ??

- Ha oui, c'est vrai vos chambre. Dit Dumbledore en se levant, suivez-moi.

Ils les conduisirent dans les couloirs menant vers la tours de Griffondor puis tourna a droite, monta des marches et s'arrêta devant un tableau. Celui-ci représentait un vieux bonhomme barbu et chauve. 

- Tonk voici ta chambre, je te présente monsieur Vladimir Stanvinstanski, attention il est très, mais très bavard. Ton mot de passe c'est toi qui le décide, mais quelque fois il ne les accepte pas, mais il aime beaucoup les petit surnom.

- ha, eh merci bien professeur.

- Ho mais voyons, tu peux m'appeler Albus !

Puis il se tourna vers Remus et lui dit :

- ta cambre est juste à coter, c'est le centaure Frank. Et pour rentrer, tu doit le défier au combat et il te laissera entrer.  D'après lui, il faut être digne de rentrer dans cette chambre.

- ha ! humm et a chaque fois je dois lui dire « Frank je te défis au combat ? »

- oui, enfin a peu près 5 fois après il te reconnaîtra et tu n'auras qu'a dire « Frank »

- ok, merci … Albus… ont se revoit demain pour le déjeuner.

- Oui et passez une bonne nuit !

Dumbledore tourna les talons et descendit les marche puis disparut dans un tournant.  Puis Remus se tourna vers Tonk et lui donna un petit bec enfantin sur la joue. Et lui dit :

- Bonne nuit Tonk, fait de beau rêve!

- « HOOOOOOO IL M'A DONNÉ UN PETIT BIZZOU SUR LA JOUE !c'est déjà un bon début, si je n'était pas devant lui je crois que je sauterait sur place » He oui bonne nuit a toi aussi. Fini pars dire Tonk en rougissant.

Puis elle vit Remus se tourner vers Frank et lui dire :

- FRANK, je te mets au défis!

La porte pivota laissant voir sa somptueuse chambre et Tonk se retourna face à Vladimir :

- He, bonjour!

- Bonjour jeune fille, alors tu vas habiter avec moi.

- Humm oui a ce que je vois … puis elle s'apprêta a dire le mots de passe mais Vladimir la coupa.

- Non, non je doit faire connaissance avec toi, la dernière personne qui est venu dans ma chambre était une vrai chimère, elle me faisait froid dans le dos, enfin façon de parler puisque je suis un tableau ….

Il continua a parler comme sa des heures de temps sans pour autan vouloir laisser entrer Tonk et après trois heure de commérage et de bavardage celle-ci s'endormit contre le mur.

De son coter, Remus n'arrivait pas à s'endormire, « je lui ai donner un bec sur la joue, mais qu'est-ce qui ma pris ?? » Il décida de ce lever puisqu'il n'arrivait pas a dormir, il n'en revenait pas, il lui avait donner un bec sur la joue et en plus il allait redevenir professeur de défenses contres le forces du mal ! en sortant de sa chambre il vit la pauvre Tonk étendu sur le sol et Vladimir toujours en train de parler. Cette fois-ci il parlait de c'est arrièrent, arrièrent petits enfants qui était venu a l'école.  Remus s'arrêta devants Tonk, il ;la regarda durant quelques minutes et vit une petites bulle de bave ce former sur le coin de sa bouche. Cela le fit rire un peu, puis il alla voir Vladimir :

- Ha monsieur, est-ce que on se connaît ? lui dit Vladimir

- non, mais vous voyez ici il y a mon amie qui dors par terre au lieu d'être dans son lit qui est dans cette chambre.

- Humm je vois d'accore je la laisse entrer, vous lui direz que le mot de passe est Lupi-chou

- Merci bien et oui le lui dirai.

La porte pivota laissant paraître la chambre rouge et or d'un coter et bleu et bronze de l'autre.  Il la déposa dans un grand lit baldaquin, l'abria ( Hummm il est gentil !) et sortit de la chambre prendre une petite marche dans le châteaux. Durant sa marche il entendit des pas et des petits ricanement, bien sur il savait très bien qui était c'est petit rire mais, je les dérangea pas et fit un petit sourire en coin tout en continuant sa promenade.

Lorsqu'il rentra de sa « petite » promenade, il devait être à peu près 3heures du matin, il se déshabilla ( HUUUMMMMM) et ce coucha dans son lit. Le lendemain matin il se réveilla juste a temps pour le petit déjeuner. En arrivant dans la grande sale il remarqua qu'elle était presque vide, puis il regarda l'heure, « 7:h30 ! mon dieu je me suis lever tôt » il alla s'assoire près de Hagrid qui le regardait avec un grand sourire :

- Bonjour !!! je me présente, Hagrid. Et vous, vous devez être le nouveau professeur de DCFDM ??

- Oui, et suis, Re… ( Humm il n'est pas habituer a son nouveau nom) eh, Remy Lyndon. Ravit de vous rencontrer.

- Mais moi de même.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître joyeusement Tonk souriante et un peu rouge puisque tout les regarde s'étaient tourner vers elle.  Elle adressa un signe de main a Remus et alla s'assoire a côter de lui.

- Bonjour Remy, bien dormit?

- c'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander sa, cette nuit je suis sortit et je t'ai retrouver endormi sur le plancher. Lui dit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur

- c'est sa rit mais bon, merci de m'avoir rentrer, j'ai pu bien finir ma nuit

- Hummm mais de rien, sa ma fait plaisir, ho, au fait, j'ai ton mot de passe, c'est monsieur qui la décider voyant que tu dormait. C'est, il baissa un peu la voix pour qu'elle seul puisse l'entendre, Lupi-chou.

Tonk éclatta de rire :

- Ha! Ha! Ha !( je voulais mettre loll mais bon sa fîtes pas vraiment) mais c'est qu'il a le sens de l'humour en plus le petit Vladimir !

- moui j'avoue, Dumbledore a dit qu'il aimait bien les surnom, sa doit en être un sa…

- oui sûrement, bon tu rentre avec qu'elle groupe ??? demanda Tonk toute surexciter.

-  Je rentre avec des 4ème année serdaigles et poufsouffle et toi?

- Je te bats, j'ai les 6ème année Gryffondor et Serpentard, et j'ai décider de commencer sévèrement l'année !

- Humm je ne crois pas qu'ils vont te prendrent au sérieu avec tes cheveux rose bonbon aujourd'hui…

- Hoo mais, sa va avec mon humeur, c'est pas juste!, bon je vais être gentille mais dure !

- Ouais, c'est une bonne idée sa

- Je sais, je sais

Pendant ce temps, ils n'avaient pas remarquer mais la sale était pleine et il ne manquait que Dumbledore. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard et s'adressa a l'assembler :

- cher élèves, je voudrais vous pressentez vos deux nouveaux professeur, il s'agit de miss Nympadora Tonk pour une nouvelle matière, qui est la formation pour futur auror et Monsieur Remy Lyndon qui sera votre nouveau professeur de défenses contres les forces du mal. Aller vous deux levez vous

Les deux acquiescèrent et se levèrent ………..

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Voilà c'est tout ! vous devez avouer que je suis mieux qu'avant question finirent mes chapitre en queue de poisson mais bon, ne me le dites pas trop le pourrais décider de recommencer !

Bon je vous laisse  byyyyyye !!!!!!! xoxooxooxoxoxoxooxxo

Kathleen !


	10. premier cours avec les maraudeurs

Salut tout le monde !!!!!! 

Alors vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyer de moi ??? si vous dites non, je vais vous en vouloir a mort mouhahahahahahha non c'est que je pourrait jamais vous en vouloir voyons puisque vous me lisez ! Alors la tite question nowhere aujourd'hui c'est : Pourquoi est-ce que la première lettre de l'alphabet est A ???

Alors les dernières phrases du chapitre 9 :

Pendant ce temps, ils n'avaient pas remarquer mais la sale était pleine et il ne manquait que Dumbledore. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard et s'adressa a l'assembler :

- Chers  élèves, je voudrais vous pressentez vos deux nouveaux professeur, il s'agit de miss Nympadora Tonk pour une nouvelle matière, qui est la formation pour futur auror et Monsieur Remy Lyndon qui sera votre nouveau professeur de défenses contres les forces du mal. Aller vous deux levez-vous

Les deux acquiescèrent et se levèrent …

Premier cours avec les maraudeurs. 

****

****

****

****

****

Beaucoup regardaient Tonk et détallait du regard leur nouveau professeure.  Certains ce demandaient comment une jeune femme comme elle, pouvait être auror. Voyant que tout le monde la regardait Tonk ce mit a rougir et s'est cheveu aussi. Ceci répondit a la question a leur question :

- Tonk?? Relaxe, je sais pas si tu sais mais tes cheveux n'arrête pas de changer de couleur. Chuchota Remus a l'oreille de Tonk

- ho… merde, et maintenant tu crois qu'ont pourrait s'assoirent ?? je crois que tout le monde nous a vue non ?

Ils se rassirent et les conversations reprirent. Dumbledore leur adressa un sourire puis il se leva et quitta la table des professeur pour remonter a son bureau. Puis Tonk se retourna vers Remus (ou Remy )et lui dit :

- alors, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour ton premier cours aujourd'hui??

- eh et bien aujourd'hui je n'ai que des troisièmes et quatrièmes années, alors je vais sûrement ressortire un épouvantard, d'après ce que j'ai vu, ils ne les on pas vu encore alors c'est le moment ou jamais, en plus j'en ai trouver un dans mon garde-robe ce matin. Et toi tu commence avec quoi comme entraînement ?

- heumm j'ai penser simple, je vais leur apprendre a la magie sans baguette, je crois qu'ils sont assez vieux pour sa. Après qu'ils auront contrôler les sort de base comme, expelliarmus, rictusempra, accio Wingardium leviosa. Bin, pas mal tout les sort de désarmement et de bouclier. Ou enfin, quelques-uns un puisqu'il y en a vraiment beaucoup. En tout cas je verrai bien pendant mon cours.

Puis elle se leva adressa un bref signe de main et un sourire radieux a Remus et ce dirigea vers la sortie

Au même moment *¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤* avec les maraudeurs. 

- SIRIUS, mange la bouche fermer… ha tu donne mal au cœur !

- désoler jolie Lily, mais je suis affamer. Une nuit sans manger c'est très, très, très dure tu comprend. Et puis, tu n'a qu'a demander a Peter je suis sur qui est d'accore avec moi n'est-ce pas Peter ?

- HuMmmM Mo..o..oui. Lança Peter la bouche pleine de toast. 

- ouais bon y'a pas que sa mais, ont devrai peut-être y aller, moi j'ai hâte de commencer ce nouveau cours. S'écria James.

- oui, ça risque d'être intéressant comme cours, rajouta Remus en regardant partire Tonk vers le parc.  Puis il entendit un bang et ce retourna pour voir son nouveau professeur pars terre ce massant le crane et pas très loin Remy qui arriva pour l'aider a ce relever.

- Aye, vous ne trouvez pas que nos nouveaux prof son un peu près l'un de l'autre?? Lança James.

- Ouais ils sont beaucoup plus que de simple prof qui vienne de ce rencontrer on dirait un couple

- Ha  ! c'est dommage, je la trouvait de mon goût moi cette nouvelle prof, après tout elle a pas plus de 25 ans non? Leur dit Sirius en faisant un petit semblant de sanglot.

- C'est correct Sirius tu peux arrêté ton petit jeu la, soupira Lily.

- Bon c'est pas tout mais je ne veux pas arriver en retard a mon premier cours. Leur dit Remus en se levant.

Les autres acquiescèrent et ce levèrent à leur tours. 

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Tonk regardait ses élèves arriver les uns après les autres avec le sourire jusqu'à ce qui ne manque plus que les maraudeurs. Enfin, 3 minutes avent le début des cours ils arrivèrent et Tonk s'écria :

- Ha, messieurs Potter, Black, Lupin ( HuMmMmM qu'il est tout minions a cette age la enfin d'après moi) pettigrow et miss Evan, ont vous attendaient. Venez, venez approchez-vous. Nous allons commencer l'années avec la pratique de magie sans baguette.

Tout les élèves la regardait attentivement avec de grand yeux rond.

- arrêter de faire cette face la, s'écria Tonk en riant, je sais pas si vous vous êtes vu mais c'est vraiment drôle a regardez. Ne vous inquiéter pas comme sa, ce n'est pas si compliquer, il vous faut juste beaucoup de pratique. Si moi j'y suis arriver je vois mal comment vous, vous ne seriez pas capable!

Puis une main se leva :

- Eh professeur, comment sommes nous supposer apprendre sa ??

- Heumm, vous êtes… ?

- Maude, Maude Bouchard dit celle-ci.

- Et Bien miss Bouchard c'est ce que je m'apprêtais à vous dire. Venez tout le monde et écouter bien, je ne m'attends pas a ce que beaucoup d'élèves réussissent aujourd'hui.  Alors ce que vous devez faire premièrement c'est de ranger votre baguette dans vos poches pour l'instant cela va êtres plus faciles. Puis vous vous trouvez un petit objet puisque vous êtes débutant, vous le fixer et vous vous l'imaginer en train de voler si c'est un sort comme Wingardium leviosa. Vous me suivez??

Les élèves acquiescèrent même si certain n'étaient pas très sure encore.  Tonk tout heureuse rajouta :

- Aller, maintenant aller vous chercher des cailloux branche ou autres petits truc comme sa. Et si vous avez des questions, je suis la.

Puis une autre main se leva. Cette fois-ci c'était Peter 

- Eh, professeur, comment vous faites pour changer vos cheveux et vos yeux comme sa??

- C'est très simple monsieur Pettigrow. Je suis une métamorphomage je peux tout changer ce qui est sur moi.

****

Celui-ci baisa les yeux et pris un petit air innocent.

- voyons Peter ne le prenez pas comme sa, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui connaît sa.

Il lui fit un petit sourire forcer et ce retourna pour aller chercher des feuilles ( et oui, yé pas assez bon pour prendre des roches ou des morceau de bois …sa ressemble a Gilderoy sa)

Tonk se retourna et regarda sa classe, puis elle posa son regard sur un groupe de serpentard qui se dirigeaient vers les maraudeurs « il ne changera donc jamais ce bon vieux Severus » en effets, il s'agissait de Severus accompagner de sa gang. Elle vit celui-ci prendre sa baguette dans sa poche ( HuMmM un moment de vengeance pour ce bon vieux sévi) celle-ci se dirigea vers le groupe d'un pas rapide puis sans réfléchir elle lui lança un caulcaua poulet ( je précise c moi qui la inventer, la raison pourquoi il est quétaine) et Severus se transforma en poulet. ( C'est sa que je suis fier Watty :P) Puis Tonk venant de remarquer ce qu'elle avait fait mit ses deux main devant sa bouche et poussa un petit :

- Ho mon dieu, je suis désolé !

Elle se précipita vers Severus, mais ne se rappelait pas du contre sort et commençait a ce ronger les ongles, ces cheveux devenaient de plus en plus noir et elle faisait les cents pas a l'entour de Severus le poulet et murmurait : 

- ho non je ne pourrai pas rester, je vais me faire renvoyer et je vais laisser seul Remy….

Puis deux main virent se poser sur sa épaule, il s'agissait de Sirius et Remus :

- eh, professeur est-ce qu'on peut vous aidez ??

- hien eh, si vous connaissez le contre sort de Caulcaua poulet, oui sûrement… Tonk n'était pas très sure, elle avait laisser ces sentiments prendre le dessus et avait transformer quelqu'un en poulet, même s'il e méritait et maintenant elle ne savait plus quoi faire.  maintenant, vous comprenez pourquoi je vous ai dit que tout le monde pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette??

- Humm oui mais, vous n'êtes qu'un peu maladroite, c'est tout, lui dit Sirius pour la rassurer****

- Oui et puis, nous on le connaît le contre sort ! rajouta Remus enfin, je le connaît****

- Monsieur Lupin, une chance que vous êtes la, rajouta Tonk****

****

****

Celui-ci rougit et rajouta :

- bon on le change ce pauvre Severus, même s'il me plait beaucoup plus comme sa ho et professeur, pourquoi l'avez –vous changer en poulet ??

- C'est que… il s'en allait vous attaquez, dans votre dos, et je n'aime pas les gens comme sa…

- Humm mais crier Rogue aurait fait l'affaire non? Lui demanda Sirius****

- Voyez-vous monsieur Black, je suis très, très impulsive enfin pour certaine chose, c'est ce qui va me tuer… mais bon assez bavarder changeons monsieur Rogue en Rogue qu'est-ce que vous en pensez rajouta Tonk avec un petit sourire****

- S'il le faut, dit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaule, aller Remus a toi de jouer.****

****

Celui-ci acquieça et prononça le contre sort :

- caulcola-doullll-dou.

Puis Severus redevint Severus mais avec quelques plumes en trop.  Puis la fin du cours arriva :

- Je vous demande de pratiquer tout les soir et si je ne vois pas d'amélioration et bien c'est votre notes qui va en prendre un coups bon aller bonne après-midi!

Une fois tout les élève partie Tonk convoqua Severus a son bureau :

- Monsieur Rogue, j'espère que cela vous a servit de leçon, cette fois-ci je ne vous donne pas d'autre conséquence, mais la prochaine fois que je vous reprend a faire sa, ça va aller mal!

- Oui Prof…poc..Poc! Professeure. Puis il se retourna et quitta le bureau. En faisant une fois de temps en temps battre ces bras en guise d'ailes.

****

****

Une fois que Severus quitta le bureau, Tonk se laissa tomber dans sa chaise et au même moment, Remus ( Remy) arriva.

- Alors, je vois qu'ont a passer une dure avant midi, lui dit celui-ci en riant et en allants s'assoire en face d'elle.

- tu peux pas savoir comment, j'ai transformé Rogue en poulet parce qu'il allait s'attaquer au maraudeurs dans leur dos…. Mais une fois que je m'en suis rendu compte je ne me rappelais plus le contre sort… Une chance que tu était la.. enfin Remus junior et Sirius sinon j'aurait craquer… soupira Tonk****

****

****

- Oui j'ai toujours été comme sa.****

- Ouais mais bon Rogue se prend toujours pour un poulet une fois de temps en temps ! mais ce n'est pas grave sa va passer !****

- J'espère pour lui…****

- Et après tu a qu'elle année ? toi.****

- Heumm j'ai des 4ème années au programme défense contre les dragons, c'est Hagrid qui va êtres content ! et toi ??****

- J'ai des 7ème et je recommence la magie sans baguette, mais eux, ils ont déjà commencer a le voir si j'ai bien entendu ce que m'a dit Flitwick, mais peu puisque ce n'était pas vraiment dans le programme.

- Ha, ok. Bon on va dîner, j'ai FAIM !!!

Tonk se mit a rire et rajouta :

- Ouais, une faim de loups c'est ça ??

- tu lis sans mes pensés !

Puis en riant ils descendirent vers la grande salle.

~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*

Voilà !!!!!! je crois que c'est pas mal sa pour ce chapitre, je doit avouer que je m'améliore de jours en jours, avoue mais chapitre son de plus en plus long ! c'est chouette nahh ? OUI SE L'EST  et si vous dites le contraire vous êtes bizzard ! nahh je niaise ! 

Alors…….. on se revois tous en cœur au prochain chapitre ! Mouhahahhahahahah ! je suis diaboliquement diabolique ! Avouer ! non enfin de compte je sais pas si je vx vraiment le savoir ! loll

He pour les reponce au review :

Guilderinette : BOOOOOOOON ! qu'est-ce que j'ai a te dire a toua !!!!!! …. Je sais pas ! rien ! mouhahhahahah! Je suis diaboliquement diabolique aujourd'hui ! GGG alors ! bin … heummm ! HA merci de m'apeller kyana ! :P c'est un honneur pour moua ! pi arrete de rire de son nom !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! et c'est pas remi lindon mais REMY LYNDON ! okkkkkkkkk et merci de m'avoir repondu a la question mais en fait sa aurrais fait la même affaire si tu aurrais pas repondu ! pcq sa pas fait grnad chose ! pfffffff ! bon aller bo bye !

Watterlily & dragonfly : camilllllllle ! merci de me dire que son nom est chouette toua au moin tes sympa c pas comme certaine Guilderinette ! pour te répondre … je me suis tres bien inspirer du cours d'histoire, si tu cherche dans tes note tu va voir Lyndon … pour barry Lyndon mais vu que je n'aime aps du tout barry et que je me suis dit qu'il fallais que remus aille un nom qui ressemble au sien j'ai penser a Remy ! avou qu'il s'en passe des affaire ds ma titi tete ! et tu va être contente dans mon chapitre 12 … je te le dit pas toute suite masi tu doit avoir trouver ! et ne compte pas sur moi pour mettre remus en g-strig … avec en plus du poil sur les fesse !!!!!! bahhhhh ! alors bye la paresseuse de mettre des points.. oui wattermille ! ( c original ! :P)

Kamy : tu sais toi je te respecte ! si tu aurrais msn sa ferais longtemps que je t'aurrait mit dedans ! bon… chu sur d'AVOIR DEJA ENTENDU CE PROVERBE LA MAIS je m'en rappelle pas ! :P pour que j'enleve les ride a remus… chu sur qu'il en a pas.. si je lui mets les cheveux noir il va devenir sirius ! et pour la guitare.. je m'elloigne d'H.Pot… alors bin c sa.. voilà ce que j'ai a te dire : après la pluie le gazon est mouiller ! on se re jase au prochain chapitre !

Lisia : hhhhhhho ! e croyais que tu était morte ! nahhhh je niaise ! alors tut ce que je te dit c'est merci pour ta review et voilà la suite … bin en haut !

MiSsY PuNk : merci pour ta review katherine… merrrrrrrrrrrci pour ta review ! et c'est vrai mes chapitre son juste correct, enfin sont mieu qu'avant ! mais bon ! c sa la la la ! bye !

Bon c pas mal sa la la la ! et je vous rappelle de repondre a mes questions !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

By bye ! gros bizzzzzzzzzzou tout tout baveux de Sirius a la bouche pleine … (Hummm est ce que c suposer être bon sa ??)

Inwie Lupin


	11. Espionage

Chapitre 11

Coucou tout le monde, alors la vie est belle par chez vous ?? Moi oui la vie est palpitante! Je suis de bonne humeur et.. C'est ça ! ( Hummm je suis intelligente aujourd'hui moi, je pette des scores !) la question d'aujourd'hui est : _« pourquoi est-ce que personne ne répond a mes question ! je me sans toute délaisser !!!!! »_ et je veux des réponses ! SINON !! GRURRRR

Bon assez de bla, bla ! le résumer du dernier chapitre !

Tonk se mit a rire et rajouta :

- Ouais, une faim de loups c'est ça ??

- tu lis sans mes pensés !

Puis en riant ils descendirent vers la grande salle.

****

****

**Espionnage …**

****

****

****

****

****

****

En entrant dans la salle, celle-ci était presque vide.

- Tonk, ont a quand même pas manqué le dîner !

- bah non, il n'est pas assez tard encore.

Puis ils allèrent s'assoirent à la table des professeurs ou Mcgonagall siégeait.

- Professeur Mcgonagall?

Celle-ci ce retourna avec son visage sec, croyant que c'était un élève puis l'enleva aussitôt en constatant que ce n'était que Tonk.

- Ho, c'est vous Tonk, mais voyons, appelez moi Minerva, en quoi puis-je vous être utile??

- ha d'accore, mais pourquoi la grande salle est-elle si peu rempli??

- Parce que le dîner ne commence que dans un quart d'heure. Beaucoup d'élèves en profites pour aller se promener. Ce qui m'étonne par exemple c'est que les maraudeurs soient déjà la, enfin pour le déjeuner cela ne m'étonne pas, monsieur Lupin est plutôt lève tôt. mais pour le dîner … ils doivent nous concocter un mauvais coups question de commencer l'année en beauté.

- Ha … ok

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*

- dites, vous avez vu ce que le professeur Tonk a fait a Serverus ?? dit Peter la voix tremblante

- Ouais, rajouta James, pendant quelques secondes en la voyant arriver sur moi, j'étai sur que c'était moi qu'elle visait. Et je dois dire qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de très, très bonne humeur…

- Oui, peut-être, mais elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir très confiance en elle, un chance que Remus et moi sommes aller la voir, sinon, elle aurait sûrement péter une crise de nerfs…

- Hééé, la modestie règne Sirius, faut pas trop en mettre. Dit Remus, nous n'avons fait que lui donner le contre sort… et la rassurer un peu.  Faut dire que pour une première journée c'était pas super.

- Justement a propos de ce sort. commença Sirius, comment ça tu le connais ??

- Je sais pas, j'ai du le lire dans un livre. Si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui décide en quels animal tu change la personne.  Mais le contre sort reste toujours le même.

- Hum, tu lis trop Remus, tu vas finir pas rejoindre le camps de Lily. Lança Sirius, ce qui lui mérita un regarde noir de la pars de Lily et de Remus.

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤* De retour avec Tonk et Remus ou ( Remy.) *¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Le dîner enfin terminer, Tonk s'étira et lança :

- BON ! je suis pleine, ça ne fait même pas deux jours que nous sommes la et je doit avoirs grossie d'au moins 10 livres!

- Ouais, je suis d'accore avec toi !

- Quoi que j'ai grossir ? Se plaigna Tonk.

- Eh bah, non, non c'est pas sa que je voulais dire. Balbutia Remus.

- Remus, Remus, c'est correct, je ne faisait que te blaguer. 

- Ha, ok… mais bon je vais y aller. Il y a déjà beaucoup d'élèves qui son sortis

Sur ces mots, ils se quittèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté.

Arrivé près de sa classe Remus entendit quelqu'un tomber sur le sol. Il se précipita pour allé retrouver James la baguette a la main. Derrière lui Sirius et lui-même étaient au aguets et Peter, les quatre fers en l'air a l'arrière. À ce qu'il paraissait, c'était lui qui avait reçu le sort. Remus( Remy) observait la scène avec attention. Ils regarda un peu plus loin et vit Rogue la baguette a la main lui aussi.  Puis à la dernière minutes, juste avent que les deux ados lance leur sort, il avança dans le couloir vers ses élèves.

- Hum… je vous dérange peut-être ? Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin 

En entendent la voix de leur nouveau professeur, tout le monde ce retourna et le regarda bouche bée. Puis il ajouta :

- vous devriez faire moins de bruit durant vos duel, j'ai entendu monsieur Pettigrow tomber a un kilomètre d'ici…

Il aida Peter à se relever en essayant de ne pas lui lancer de regard meurtrier mais c'était trop fort que lui et il lui en lança un, et bien viser même puisque Peter devin rouge et ne savait plus ou regarder.  Il se retourna ensuite vers les autres et dit :

- La prochaine fois, essayez d'être plus prudent. Sa ne va pas toujours être moi. Allez maintenant retourner en classe.

Ils leur adressa un petit clin d'œil que seul trois maraudeurs puis distinguer, tourna les talons et retourna vers sa classe.

¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤

- Bon alors Servilus, on te laisse. Lança James

Il se retourna vers Remus et Sirius et leur dit :

- Ont doit parler… et vite.

Les autre acquiescèrent, laissant derrière eux Rogue qui ne comprenait rien a leur comportement, normalement il ne le laissait jamais comme sa comme un idiot sans ne rien lui faire, il devait vraiment avoir quelques chose qui les perturbaient.

Ils décidèrent de sauter le cours de divination et d'aller toute suite a la salle commune. Ils prirent le divan près du feu.  Une fois tout le monde bien Installer, James commença :

- Lunard, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un ??

- Parce que je n'en avait moi-même aucune idée… dit celui-ci un peu vexer par le commentaire de son ami.

Alors Sirius pris enfin la parole :

- N'empêche, ce prof, il est bizarre, sympathique mais bizarre.  Non mais il faut, il arrive comme sa en plein duel contre Rogue et ne fait rien pour nous arrêter, et il nous donne même des conseilles… enfin un peu bizarre comme conseille mais c'est un conseille pareil.

- peut-être mais normalement ont auraient tous irriter d'une retenu pour ce duel et la rien. Il n'est tout de même pas assez idiot pour ne pas connaître les règlements ? dit Remus pensif.

- Et bien peut-être que se ne le dérange pas puisque on pratique ce que nous avons apprit durent les cours. Dit simplement Sirius.

- Moi, il m'a fait peur, quand il m'a aider a me relever, il m'a presque tuer du regard. Finit par dire Peter

- Ouais, mais toi ta peur de tout Peter… rajouta James. C'est pas une bonne preuve.

- Haaaaaa, moi j'ai hâte d'aller faire son cours, voir s'il est compétent et si on ne va aps s'ennuyer à mourir… mais je ne crois pas.

- Bien Patmol, tu va le voir demain, on a deux heures de défenses contre les force du mal. Dit James

- Bon c'est pas que je ne vous aime pas mais on a plus de cours ce soir et demain c'est la pleine lune. Dit Remus en s'étirent.

- Bonne nuit Lunard. Lança James Sirius et Peter d'une même voix

- Ouais, bonne nuit !

Une fois Remus coucher James sortit une cape de dessous un cousin et lança et Sirius et Peter :

- Bon maintenant que Remus est coucher, on pourraient en profiter et aller rendre une petite visite, question de le connaître un peu mieux, au professeur Lyndon??

Sirius fit un large sourire et dit :

- pas de problème mon vieux on par tout suite ! Peter tu est avec nous??

- humm bah je sais pas… et si on se fait prendre?? Cette fois on a pas Remus avec nous??

- Ho mais c'est que Peter se dégonfle. Ricana Sirius. Aller viens et ne t'inquiète pas pour sa.

- Bon …. Ok.

Une fois la porte de la salle commune franchit il entendirent un cris percent :

- JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK ET PETTER PETTIGROW ! OU ÉTIEZ-VOUS, VOUS VOULLEZ FAIRE PERDRE DES POINTS A GRIFFONDORE OU QUOI !( nahh elle ne dit pas Remus … tout simplement pcq' il na pas pris divination le gentil toutou. Vous, vous demander sûrement c'est qui n'est-ce pas ! nahh je crois pas mais bon !)

- ha!, Lily… heumm rien, rien on avait des devoirs a faire et ce n'est que divination.. Non? Balbutia James.

- Ouais, ouais, elle est pitoyable votre excuse les gars. HO ! Mais je me retiens de ne pas vous frapper !!!s'écria Lily. Et ou vous allez comme sa ???

- Ce promener, quoi tu va tout de même pas nous empêcher d'aller nous promener ! dit James en commencant a s'énerver.

- Et pourquoi pas, j'en ai le droit!

- Non, tu n'as aucun droit sur nous. Dit James en secouant la tête négativement. Bon allez venez les gars on a des truc a faire.

Puis sans rien ajouter et s'éloignèrent laissant derrières eux une Lily qui fulminait de rage, puis elle marmonna un :

- Ho ce qu'ils peuvent être idiot ces garçons …

Elle se retourna et rentra dans la salle commune sans rien ajouter d'autre. Pris une table et commença ses devoirs.

Voilà c'est pas mal sa !!!!!!!!!!!

J'espère que vous avez aimer ??? ho et puis vous allez me le dire nah ?

Bon vu que je n'ai eu que 2 reviews * petit soupire de découragement mélanger avec une petite larme rebelle qui sort de l'œil.* pour le dernier chapitre bien je vais faire les réponses au review dans le prochain chapitre.

Je sais, je sais mes chapitres raccourcisse un peu ( si vous n'avez pas remarquer) mais bon ! c la vie il vont redevenir un peu plus long !

Bon c pas mal sa ! by bye !

Inwie


	12. même peur

Coucou tout le monde ! 

Et que dieu vous bénisse … ( moi catholique…. JAMAIS !) Loll nah ! Je niaise ! Je suis en forme ce soir mouhahahahaha et j'ai bien dormi durant mon cours de français.. Quoi que je ne devrais pas mais ont ne faisaient rien … moi j'avais fini mon texte alors… Je me suis comme endormit … Mais bon je m'éloigne du sujet … C'est rendu une habitude Guilderinette détins trop sur moi … alors passons a la suppppper question existentiel du chapitre ! : POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE POSE DES QUESTIONS EXISTENTEIL QUI ONT PAS RAPORT A CHAQUE DEBUT DE CHAPITRE … ?  

Bon j'attends vos réponses ! Mouhahahahaha ! voilà le résumer ou plutôt les dernière phrases du dernier chapitre 

Puis sans rien ajouter et s'éloignèrent laissant derrières eux une Lily qui fulminait de rage, puis elle marmonna un :

- Ho ce qu'ils peuvent être idiot ces garçons …

Elle se retourna et rentra dans la salle commune sans rien ajouter d'autre. Pris une table et commença ses devoirs.

PLACE A ÇA !!!! 

****

****

****

Même peur.

****

****

****

Une fois hors de vu James mit sa cape sur ses épaules suivit de près par Sirius et Peter. Cela faisait quelques temps que les cours était fini et le souper était fini. La plupart des élèves profitaient du beau temps pour aller se promener dans le par cet faire leur nombreux devoir.  Et oui l'année venait de commencer et les élèves étaient déjà surmener de travaille.

- Peter avance plus vite, chuchota Sirius

- AILLE ! mais pas trop, chuchota James avec colère. Tu me marche sur les pieds!

Ils tournèrent a droite puis a gauche, pour monter les escaler et arriver face à face avec Tonk et Remus. Ceux-ci étaient en train de parler de quelque chose qui n'avait pas du tout rapport avec l'école. Puis leur professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal dit :

- Tonk, à la prochaine sortit a Pré-au-lard, nous devrions aller patrouiller pour trouver Gilderoy, il ne doit pas être très, très loin tout de même.

Il arrêta soudainement de parler et lorsque Tonk s'apprêta s répliquer il lui dit :

- Ils sont la … allez vien.

Sans que celle-ci n'est le temps de répliquer, il la prit par le bras et en ** apitchoument ** se dirigea vers son bureau.

James regarda Sirius croyant que celui-ci pouvait lui fournir des explications sur ce que venait de se passer mais, il avait le même regard interrogateur de celui-ci ( James je savais pas comment le mettre) Il haussa les épaules et décida de retourner à la salle commune.

En arrivant dans la salle, ils y trouvèrent Lily assit dans un fauteuil.  Les trois garçons s'attendaient à se faire baratiner  encore une fois des trucs du genre : « VOUS VOULEZ NOUS FAIRE PERDRE DES POINTS OU QUOI ! » ou encore « Le couvre-feu est déjà passer depuis longtemps !! » mais non, rien, pas un bruit.  James s'approcha d'elle et chuchota au autres :

- elle dort …

Ils releva la tête et regarda sa montre :

- MARDE ! ont est rester longtemps, il est minuit passé !

- ce serait peut-être bien d'aller se coucher, rajouta Sirius, je suis mort de fatigue et demain nous n'auront pas la chance de passer une nuit .. humm … complète

- Mouais … 

Tous acquiescèrent et montèrent dans leur dortoir. James ne voulant pas réveiller Lily, lui fit apparaître une couverture et la couvrit avec. Celle-ci s'en emmitoufla rapidement et James se retourna pour aller rejoindre les autres. Monta les marches et se laissa tomber dans son lit.

*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*

- Mais Remus de qui-est-ce que tu parlais par le : « Ils sont-la » ???

- Tonk, d'après toi, qui est-ce qu'ont ne peu pas voir et qui ne devraient jamais savoir que je me nomme Remus Lupin ??

- Les maraudeurs… mais il n'étaient pas la … !!

- Si, ils étaient sous la cape de James !

- Et … Ah non laisse…

- Non, non dit toujours?

Tonk rougit et lui dit :

- J'allais te demander comment tu les avaient entendu …

Celui-ci lui lança un regard amuser et ajouta :

- mouais, mais tu la sais la raison. (hihihi il la niaise full la ! ) Mais j'ai comme l'impression que je suis une enquête approfondit pour eux et cela risque de durer toute l'année … enfin si on reste jusque la !

- Heum Remus ?  Demain c'est la pleine lune nah ?

- Si ….

- Tu n'es pas supposer de 1. TE REPOSER ????

- Si …

- Et de 2 … tu doit aller a la cabane hurlante… mais qu'est-ce que tu va faire Remus enfin Remus Junior va y être … comment est-ce que tu va faire pour ne pas te faire voir ???

- Oui, c'est le gros dilemme dans ma tête en ce moment, je ne sais pas comment je vais y aller …. Il y a le sort d'ombre, je serais pratiquement invisible, bien sur une fois loup la sort n'est plus bon. Pendant ce temps la ce n'est pas un problème… c'est quand le soleil va se lever, ils vont me voir me retransformer et il ne faut surtout pas …

- Tu devrais peut-être en parler avec Dumbledore non ?

- C'est une idée comme une autre, j'irai lui en parler après le dîner. J'ai une période de libre.

- Alors demain tu commence avec les gryffondor et serpentard ???? 

****

- Mouais, c'est le jours **J **.****

****

- Stressé ??****

****

- Non pas trop. J'ai prévu un cours relaxe, déjà tout les élèves sont remplis de devoir je n'en rajoutera pas trop.****

****

Tonk lui fit un petit sourire en coin et lui donna une petite bine sur l'épaule. Remus gémit et lui dit en prennent un air de chien battu :

- Pourquoi, pourquoi suis-je ton soufre douleur ! ? ! ?

Tonk se rapprocha de lui et lui souffla a l'oreille en riant :

- Parce que tu aimes sa !

- Ouais, peut-être… mais je vais me venger. Répliqua Remus en riant.

****

- Ouais, ouais peut-être mais je suis sur que tu n'osera jamais !****

****

- N'en suis pas si sur petite Tonk, tu ne sais pas ce qui se cache en dedans de mon moi-même.****

****

- SI !! je sais, c'est un gentil petit Loup-loup.****

****

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et ajouta :

- Bon, il est minuit, on devraient peut-être penser a aller se coucher, enfin tu devrais peut-être parce que moi, je doit aller patrouiller l'école…. C'est mon tours.

Elle s'étira s'apprêtant à donner une autre bine a Remus, mais celui-ci la vit et l'esquiva sans problème et lui lança.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas m'avoir deux fois de suite de la même manière ???

- Si pourquoi pas !

Elle retenta sa chance une autre fois et le manqua encore. Elle prit un petit air faussement indigner et Remus éclata de rire :

- HO.mais c'est que tu me fait la mou pour de vrai !

Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister elle éclata de rire a son tours et se dit :

- _« _ Comment est-ce qu'on est supposer résister a sa ! hien ! ne vaut mieux même pas essayer ce n'est pas possible_ »_

Ils arrêtèrent enfin de rire et Remus déclara en se levant :

- Bon aller c'est assez il faut que j'aille me coucher !

- Alors je viens te reconduire !

Remus regarda Tonk un peu déconcerter et lui dit avec un sourire moqueur :

- Ce n'est pas supposer être le contraire ??

- Quoi tu est sexiste ??? oui c'est supposer être le contraire mais aujourd'hui c'est un cas de mesure extrême !

- Ouais, ouais bon aller viens !

- Oui mon commandant !

Ils sortirent donc du bureau en riant. En arrivant devant sa chambre, Remus souhaita bonne nuit à Tonk et se retourna vers Frank :

- Frank, je te mets au défi !

Celui-ci s'inclina et dit :

- Bonjours professeur, passez une bonne journée ??

- oui pas mal et vous

- comme toujours professeur, comme toujours.

Puis sur ces mots, le tableau pivota. Remus entra dans sa chambre, se déshabilla, se mit un boxer ( HUMMM ) et alla se coucher directement dans son lit.

*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤* le lendemain matin. *~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*

Tous le monde dormaient encore dans le dortoir des garçons.  Une cloche sonna et Sirius se réveilla en sursaut et commença a crier :

- HA! NOUS SOMMES EN RETARD !

Tout le monde ce leva d'un bon. James se précipita dans les toilettes, Peter sur c'est talons. Il entra directement dans la toilette et ferma la porte d'un coup sec et Peter entra de plein fouet dedans. De leur coter Sirius et Remus étaient plier en deux de rire, essayant le plus possible de reprendre leur calme pour pouvoir réussire à s'habiller.  Puis James sortit des toilettes et les quatre garçons dévalèrent les escaliers et sortirent de la salle commune en trombe.

En arrivant dans le cours de DCFDM le professeur Remy les regarda et dit :

- ah ! vous devez être messieurs Potter, Black, Lupin ( Humm sa doit être dure de ce nommer lui même ) et … Pettigrow. Venez entrer et assoyez-vous.  Bon alors comme je disais nous allons commencer l'année en douceur. Nous allons voir les épouvantard.  Question de réviser ce que vous avez déjà vu.

Puis une main se leva :

- Professeur Lyndon ???

- Oui monsieur Black ?

- Je ne veux pas vous contredire mais nous n'avons pas vu les épouvantard et comme personne n'a lever la main pour vous en aviser et bien je vous le dit.

- Vous ne les avez pas vus encore. Dit Remus étonné ( professeur Remy Lyndon on s'entend)et bien c'est le moment ou jamais de commencer. C'est très simple, l'épouvantard prend la forme de votre plus grande peur. Pour le vaincre, il ne suffit que de dire la formule suivante « _RIDDIKULUS_ » puis vous imaginer quelque chose de drôle pour ridiculiser votre peur. elle se retransformera ensuite en épouvantard et ira directement ce cacher dans la penderie.  Bon aller suivez-moi nous allons aller près de mon bureau. Si je me souviens bien j'ai transporté l'épouvantard que j'ai trouvé dans ma chambre la.

Les élèves l'écoutaient attentivement et acquiescèrent ensuite.  Ils parcoururent les couloirs du chanteau pour enfin arriver à l'entrée du bureau.

- bon vous allez-vous placez autours du bureau et chacun votre tours vous allez passer devant l'épouvantard.

Les élèves firent donc un cercle autours du bureau et le professeur ajouta :

- Bon je compte jusqu'à trois et je laisse sortire l'épouvantard. Il ira ensuite sur chacun de vous chacun votre tours. UN …. DEUX …. TROIS !

Puis l'épouvantard sortit le se « pitcha » sur une jeune fille de serpentard prénommer Isabelle aussitôt, il se transforma en bonhomme de neige. Sur le coup la jeune fille figea et Remy ( Remus) restait tout près au cas ou elle ne serait pas capable de supporter de voir sa « peur » devant elle. Mais elle cria « Riddiculus » et le bonhomme de neige fondit aussitôt laissant voir une flaque d'eau.

Puis l'épouvantard revint a lui même et se précipita sur Peter et se changea aussitôt en une paire de yeux méchant qui lançait des regards noirs ( on se demande c qui !) il figea sur place essaya de reculer mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient pas alors il tomba par terre ( sur SON GROS DERRIÈRE !) Remus( J ) se précipita devant Peter et les yeux méchant ce changèrent aussitôt en une boule grise ( d'après vous c'est quoi !!).  Il cria a son tours « riddiculus » et elle se transforma en boulle de crème glacer au citron.

L'épouvantard se dirigea ensuite vers Lily et se transforma en un énorme truc vert et brun ( ne me demander pas qu'est-ce que c'est) a son tours elle prononça la formule et le « truc » ce recouvrit de lilas et de marguerite.  Puis il se retourna et sauta sur Sirius se transforma aussitôt en quelque chose que jamais personne n'avaient vu. Il se transforma en un genre d'épouvantail a la peu verte. Sirius hésita un instant et cria a son tours « Riddiculus » et l'épouvantard se transforma en un clown et ce fit attacher comme un épouvantail.  Il se précipita ensuite sur James et se transforma en James lui même, mais triste et… seul !( pove tit James!) c'est yeux devirent rond et vide. Puis il reprit c'est esprit et cria « Riddiculus » aussitôt dit l'épouvantard en James se mit a se faire pousser des tête et chacun leur tours la tête de Sirius, Remus, Peter et ... Lily s'attacha au corps de James.

  L'épouvantard se dirigea ensuite sur leur professeur et se transforma a la surprise général en une boule grise, identique a celle de Remus. Enfin il cria « riddiculus » et elle se transforma en un souaffle picoter rose et vert.  Puis ne savant plus ou mettre de la tête l'épouvantard commença a s'agiter et le professeur ouvrit le placard ou celui-ci séjournait et il se précipita dedans fermant la porte derrière lui.( en s'entend c'est l'épouvantard)  Tout les regard se tourna vers Remy et celui-ci rougit ne savant pas vraiment quoi dire. Au même moment la cloche sonna et Remy se dit : « HOUFFFF sauvé par la cloche ! »

C'était enfin l'heure du dîner et en arrivant dans la grande salle Tonk se précipita vers lui :

- alors ce premier cours !!!

- Ho sa pas été trop mal au seul petit inconvénient, l'épouvantard n'était pas une bonne idée. Il a fait le tours de la classe y comprit Remus et moi-même mais notre peur est la même donc tout le monde me regardaient avec des regard interrogateur !! Une chance c'était la fin du cours sinon je ne saurait pas ce que j'aurait fait !

- Mais a par de sa !!

- Ca été un bon cours, les élèves étaient très concentrer, puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais vu d'épouvantard. HA Dumbledore est la je vais le voir et je reviens.

Il se dirigea vers Dumbledore s'arrêta devant lui et lui dit :

- heumm professeur, j'aurais besoin de vous parlez cette après midi ?? serait-ce possible ??

- Oui, oui bien sur Remy disons après le dîner. C'est pour ce soir n'est- ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Alors a tantôt !

*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*

- Aye vous ne trouvez pas sa bizarre vous que Remus et le professeur Remy aille la même peur ??? dit Sirius 

- Ouais beaucoup, voyons c'est impossible que deux personnes ait la même peur !! rajouta James, nous savons pourquoi Remus s'est sa mais pour Remy ???

- Pour une fois je suis d'accore avec vous, mais ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour se lancer dans une enquête, attendons quelque jours, pour que cette fois-ci au moins je sois de l'escapade ! leur dit Remus exaspérer.

- Ouais, on devraient peut-être t'écouter.

- Ce serait le bonheur total si vous feriez sa !

§*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤* ~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*§

Mouhahahha ! alors j'a décider de finir mon chapitre comme sa ! et que je suis gentille ! faut avouer «! Nah mais je savais pas trop quoi mettre pour la pleine lune et je me suis dit que vous aviez déjà assez attendu ! alors j'ai décider de poster ! MOUHAHAHAH ! alors place au réponse au review comme promis !

Guilderinette : alors !!!!!!! tes contente la ! je me suis rattraper pour mon chapitre !  bon que te dire de plus ! et que tu est gentille de faire une review pour deux ! il t'en fallait des trucs ds ta tête …. Enfin …. Ho non ! j'ataque avec des « …… » mouhahhahhahah ! moi qui était tanner dans ecrire a soir ! je recommence ! bon ok ok ok  et !!!!!!!!!!! CE N'ETAIT PAS MON BUT QUE REMUS AI L'AIR BOLLER COMME HERMIONE ! ok c'est clair maintenant ! et pour tuer Peter du regard heummmmm je me suis retenu ! mais je me suis reprit dans ce chapitre ! alors bon ! bo bye !

Watty : grosse paresseuse ! pas capable de se loginer ! tu me fait pitier toi d'in fois ! mais au moin tu ma laisser une review .. peut-être pas super symatique pcq tu me dit que j'Ai pas marcher ake toi et la je me sens coupable ! mais bon ! et mmmmmmeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrcccccccccccccciiiiiiiiii pcq tu repond a mes question ! :D je suis toute heureuse la ! loll

Kyarah : HO ! tu ma retrouver ! bah on st égal pcq moi aussi je te perd ! mais bon tu va peut-être pas lire ton tit mts pcq tu peut encore m'avoir perdu masi je prend pas de chance ! alors je te dit  oui je vais continuer ! et aussi hhhhaaaaa l'originaliter règne en moi !| llloooolll alors ! marci beaucoup pour ta review !

Kamy : ouais ouais ! bon j'ai pu d'idée moi question proverbe ! mais tu peut toujours m'en donner tsé ! :P mais je te promet ! que jevais en chercher dans ma tite tête ! alors maaaaaaarci ! pour ta joli review ! et tes vraiment une petite fille sage pcq ta attendu mon chapitre loll


	13. la pleine lune

Mon cher Lunard chapitre 13

Coucou tout le monde ! vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyer de moua ??? JESPERE QUE OUI !  loll mais bon !! j'essaye de me dépêcher le plus possible pour faire mon chapitre pcq l'autre sa ma prit HUMM du temps !! bon alors assez jaser !!! je vous met le résumer toute suite !! ( la question la aller a la fin du chapitre ! ( mais qui est ce que j'ai écouter comme sa ??) allons allons je me la ferma la !!

Résumer !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_- Aye vous ne trouvez pas sa bizarre vous que Remus et le professeur Remy aille la même peur ??? dit Sirius _

_- Ouais beaucoup, voyons c'est impossible que deux personnes ait la même peur !! rajouta James, nous savons pourquoi Remus s'est sa, mais pour Remy ???_

_- Pour une fois je suis d'accore avec vous, mais ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour se lancer dans une enquête.  attendons quelque jours, pour que cette fois-ci au moins je sois de l'escapade ! leur dit Remus exaspérer._

_- Ouais, on devraient peut-être t'écouter._

_- Ce serait le bonheur total si vous feriez sa !_

LA pleine lune.

Remus ce dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore, question de s'entretenir avec lui pour le soir même ( la pleinnnnne luune !! ). Il arriva devant la gargouille et dit :

- bière au beurre.

La gargouille tourna laissant voir les marches.  Remus mit un pied sur une marche, puis l'autre. Ses mains devirent moite et sur le coups il commença a stresser, qu'allait-il faire à la pleine lune, il allait être pris, il ne pourra plus rester a poudlard et devra trouver un moyen de partire.  Les escaliers stoppèrent et Remus arrêta de ce poser c'est question, il savait que Dumbledore avait la réponse, c'était sur !

Il frappa a la porte et attendit la réponse de Dumbledore qui vînt toute suite.  Il ouvrit lentement la porte et dit :

- heumm bonjours professeur.

-   ha ! Remy ! je t'attendait allez dépêche toi entre et assit toi !

Remus acquiesça et s'assit sur un fauteuil que fit apparaître Dumbledore. Il s'installa confortablement et Dumbledore commença a parler.

- Alors, vous avez besoin d'un endroit ou allez si je ne me trompe pas ?

- En fait … j'en ai un, mais il est heumm déjà occuper pas moi-même.

- Oui bien sur, j'aurais du y penser. Et, vous avez penser au sort d'ombre ??

- Si mais après, durant ma transformation le sort n'est pas valide et une fois le soleil lever j'aurai beaucoup de chance de me faire voir par un élève.

- Oui, oui. Dit Dumbledore d'un air songeur. Et si vous demandiez à votre amie, Tonk de venir vous chercher des le lever du soleil ?

- Je ne voudrais pas la déranger avec mes problèmes… dit Remus en baisant la tête.

- Ho mon dieu, en plus avec toutes c'est années, vous n'avez pas changé ! toujours le même Remus. J. Lupin !

Remus fit un petit sourire et rajouta d'un ton badin :

- oui, je sais qu'est-ce que vous voulez je ne peu pas être parfait !

Dumbledore éclata de rire suivit de Remus, enfin ils reprirent leur sérieux et Dumbledore continua :

- Hélas mon cher Remus, je ne voix pas d'autre choix pour le moment que d'aller a la cabane hurlante avec un sort d'ombre, antisonore pour qu'il ne vous entende pas et aussi un autre pour cacher votre odeur, bien sur comme vous l'avez dit, une fois loup, le sort s'arrête et au lever du soleil lorsque vous redevenez humain il n'est plus en vigueur non plus… mais vous ne devez pas prendre de chance, demander a votre amie, je suis sur qu'elle acceptera, juste voir la manière donc elle vous regarde, elle ferait tout pour vous. Dumbledore fit un petit clin d'œil et ajouta. Bon ! je crois que nous avons régler le problème, vous n'aurez qu'a dire a Tonk d'arriver un peu a l'avance, et n'oublier pas de lui expliquer comment entrer ! si il y a un problème, heumm j'irai moi-même

Remus acquiesça et dit un vague :

- merci professeur.

Dumbledore le regarda partire avec un air malicieux derrière c'est lunette en demi-lune.

Puis Remus sortit du bureau encore plus stressé que lorsqu'il y était rentrer. Il alla directement dans son bureau pour trouvez ce qu'il allait dire a Tonk mais quand celui-ci ouvrit la porte, elle était déjà la, assit sur son bureau avec une petite étincelle dans les yeux.

- alors, que dois-je faire pour t'aider ???

Remus resta bouche-bée, comment elle avait deviner qu'il avait besoin d'elle ??

- heumm, comment tu sais…

- pff facile ! tu me prend pour qui ! je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je suis TONK. Dit-elle en riant.  Non, non je rigole, c'était une intuition. Quoi j'ai raison ??

- Humm et si je te dit oui, ta tête ne va pas enflé comme une mongol-fière ?? dit Remus en riant.

- Non ! je te promets, allez dis le moi !!!!!!

- Bon, bon ok… tu as raison !

Tonk sautilla sur place, en criant « j'avais raison, j'avais raison » comme une gamine a peine âgé de 7 ans. Puis elle se calma et dit :

- Alors mon loup, comme suis-je supposer t'aider ???

Remus rougit un peu et dit d'un seul coup, sens prendre le temps de respirer :

- situveuxestcequetupourraisvenirmechercherapreslapleineluneparcequejenepourraispasrevenirauchateauseul…

Tonk le regarda avec de grand yeux rond et dit :

- tu peux me répéter sa ?? j'ai vraiment rien compris.

- Si tu veux… est-ce que tu pourrais venir me chercher après la pleine lune, parce que je ne pourrais pas revenir au château seul, par moi-même.

- Bah… bah oui bien sur. Balbutia t'elle maladroitement.

- Tu sais tu n'es pas obliger de le faire.

- Mais non ! ne dit pas sa, sa ne me dérange pas !

- Tu es sure ???

- Oui, oui ! je te l'assure !

Remus la regarda dans les yeux, elle n'était pas très sure d'elle cela ce voyait, mais elle insistait pour y aller tout de même. Ce qui était sure c'est que celle-ci ne dormirait pas de la nuit, de peur d'arriver en retard.

La mère de Remus faisait sa, même si elle le niait et mme Pomfresh aussi d'ailleurs.  Remus n'aimait pas que tout le monde ce fasse du souci pour lui mais, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher :

- Juste avent le lever du soleil ?? dit Tonk

- oui

- À la cabane hurlante ???

- Heum sa je ne peu pas te le garantire … je me promène beaucoup tu sais.

- Ha oui …. Alors si tu n'est pas la j'essayerai de te trouver.

- Tu aura peut-être une chance dans la forêt interdite. Il y a une clairière c'est souvent la qu'ont se retrouvait.

- Ok. Bon je vais te laisser, te préparer. Dit Tonk en se levant du bureau. On se revoit demain .. ou heumm quand tu vas aller mieux.

Remus la regarda s'éloigner et lui dit :

- merci Tonk, tu …

Il s'apprêta dire quelque chose mais s'arrêta. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment de lui dire ( nia, nia, nia ! vous savez pas c'est quoi !!! ou vous avez juste une idée ! lol)  elle lui fit un petit sourire et se retourna.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tout était calme dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, ce qui était rare. En fait tout le monde était plonger dans leur devoir parce qu'il fallait le dire il était déjà PLIEN de devoir. Le tableau pivota et le professeur McGonagoll entra dans la salle. Tout le monde se retourna vers elle, pour savoir qu'est ce que leur professeur de métamorphose leur voulaient.  Elle s'avança au milieu de la salle et dit :

- Chers élève je m'adresse en se moment au élève de 3ème, 4ème, 5ème, 6ème et 7ème année. Les sortit a Pré-au-lard recommence dès la semaine prochaine, prenez note que le couvre-feu vous sera monter jusqu'à 11 :30 pm MAXIMUM ! pour les élève de 6ème et 7ème année. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, un affiche sera installer dans la salle commune ainsi que un peu partout dans l'école.  Merci de votre attention et bonne fin de soirée.

Le professeur se retourna et quitta la pièce d'un pas sur. ( bon sa pas rapport sa mais je trouvais sa laid tout seul )

C'était bientôt le coucher du soleil et Remus (j) s'était mit en marche vers l'infirmerie.  Il croisa Tonk qui ne remarqua pas sa présence sur le coup, elle avait l'air préoccuper mais il ne s'en soucia pas trop.  Lorsqu'elle le remarqua, elle se retourna vivement et dit :

- ha Remus, je ne vous avait pas vu, excuser moi. Puis elle continua et dit, Aller, bonne chance pour ce soir. Elle fit un petit clin d'œil ce retourna et repartie.

Remus ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt. Décidément elle allait l'étonner tout les jours. Lui dire comme sa bonne chance sans hésiter ni reculer ou rester loin de lui. Normalement les prof ( certain ) ne s'approchaient carrément pas de lui, un jours avent et un jours après la pleine lune de peur qu'il se fasse mordre ou un truc comme sa. Mais elle, rien elle lui avait sourit et lui avait même fait un clin d'œil !  il reprit enfin son chemin et lorsqu'il arriva Mme Pomfresh l'attendait déjà, prête a partire. Il lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse et sortit de l'infirmerie sur les talon de l'infirmière.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

De son coter, Tonk continuait son chemin vers… elle ne savait pas elle errait dans les couloirs pour passer le temps, elle ne devait pas dormire, de peur d'oublier de se lever et de laisser Remus seul.  Elle décida enfin d'aller à la tours d'astronomie. La-bas, il y avait une vu exceptionnel sur la forêt, le lac et pas mal tout a Poudlard. Si elle se souvenait bien aucun élève n'avaient de cours d'astronomie le soir même, elle aurait la paix.

Elle monta les marche lentement, une par une, pour enfin arriver en haut.  Elle s'accota sur le bord de la tour et laissa le vent d'automne glisser sur sa peau. Puis deux petites silhouette sortit du château. Elle devina qu'il devait s'agire de Remus ( J) et de Mme Pomfresh.  Puis elle fixait un ombre … seul comme sa, elle devina facilement qui cela était. « _sacré Remus !_ » se dit- elle.  Elle fit un petit sourire en coin puis commença a fixer l'horizon, le soleil commençait a se coucher, et bientôt deux loups le promèneraient dans l'enceinte de l'école

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La lune allait bientôt apparaître et ces premiers rayons touchèrent enfin le sol.  Puis au même moment deux hurlement déchirant se firent entendre.  Une petite infirmière sortit d'un arbre a l'écart et suivit un petit chemin a par qui menais a l'école.

Remus ( Remy ) ne sentait plus son corps. Il avait la désagréable impression que des lames lui rentrait dans le corps pour en ressortire aussitôt et ainsi de suite.  Il n'en pouvait plus, il poussa un autre hurlement féroce et s'effondra sur le sol dans un bruit sourd puis la même chose arriva a la personne a coter de lui.

C'est sens ce développaient de plus en plus. Sayait il ne pouvait plus se contrôler, le loup avaient prit le dessus. Au même moment, la cavalerie arriva. Le chien, le Cerf et le rat ( GRIRR JE LE HAIT !!)apparurent dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, tout les trois avait l'air étonner voir ainsi deux loup l'un a coter de l'autre.  Ils reconnurent facilement leur ami, il était un temps soit peu plus petit que l'autre,  avait les poils plus foncer ( c'est l'âge sa !) et il était debout. Tendit que l'autre avait l'air beaucoup plus vieux, il était assit et les regardait.

Avec le temps Remus ( Remy ) avait apprit a se contrôler, bien sur il ne contrôlait pas totalement le loup mais il pouvait déjà mieux se maîtriser.  Il se leva et s'approcha du cerf. Il lui fit une petite leschouilles amical et fit de même pour le chien.  Il ne préféra pas s'approcher du rat car il savait très bien que la, il ne le contrôlerait pas et qu'il le mangerait d'une seul boucher.  Les trois animagus se regardèrent et acquiescèrent. Il leur fit un signe en direction et sortirent finalement dans la maison pour ce diriger vers la forêt.  Les deux loups étaient heureux, ils couraient joyeusement dans la prairie, lancé a leur poursuite le chien et le cerf.

La nuit passa très vite pour la première fois pour Remus ( Remy). La lune commença a descendre et les animagus décidèrent que c'était temps de rentrer pour la transformation de Lunard. Celui-ci les suivit sans problème mais ils n'étaient pas sure si l'autre devraient les suivre. Après tout c'était peut-être un vrai loup ?  Ils décidèrent tout de même de le laisser aller, de toute façon, il ne pourraient pas l'en empêcher. Finalement ils se retournèrent et partirent au pas de course ( HUMM sa ce dit pour des animaux ??)  Et ils disparurent dans le boiser pour re disparaître ensuite dans le saule cogneur.

Le soleil se leva enfin et ses rayons touchèrent le loup. Remus poussa un long hurlement, c'est

 re transformation était aussi douloureuse que les transformations ( humm je sais pas si vous me suivez la ??)  Une petite larme rebelle sortit et ce laissa glisser tout au long des joues éraflé de Remus. Il n'avait plus de force pour ce retenir plus longtemps et il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tonk courrait partout dans le parc et se dirigea vers la forêt pour y trouver la clairière que lui avait parlé Remus. Elle entra en courant dans la forêt pour enfin le trouver. Il était la, coucher par terre, près d'un arbre avec un air impuissant. Elle couru vers Remus et s'accroupi devant.  Il avait quelque égratignure et une vilaine coupure dans le dos, mais rien de très grave. Elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Elle sortit sa baguette et prononça la formule de locomotiviter et d'ombre, si elle rencontrait des élèves en chemin et qu'ils verraient leur professeur dans cet état cela ferait beaucoup trop de rumeur.

Elle se dépêcha donc d'entrer dans le château. Par chance il n'y avait personne de réveiller encore. Elle pu donc regagner sa chambre sans problème. Elle déposa Remus dans son lit ( celui de Tonk), soigna ces blessures et le regarda quelque instant. ( ET OUI ! sa viens une habitude chez elle de le regarder quand il dort … c'est suspect !)

Remus entrouvrit faiblement les yeux et fit un petit sourire en coin, il prit la main de Tonk et lui murmura :

- merci …

Et il se rendormit.  Tonk fit un petit sourire a son tours.  Elle avait toujours la main de Remus entre ses doigts et la tenait fermement. C'est yeux commençaient a ce fermer, elle aussi. Elle n'avais pas dormit de la nuit non plus, trop inquiète d'arriver en retard le lendemain matin.  Tonk décida donc de s'allonger a coter de Remus. Elle se coucha délicatement à côté de lui ne voulant pas le réveiller, s'abria et s'endormi aussitôt ayant toujours comme réconfort la main de Remus dans la sienne.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

De leur côté, James, Sirius et Peter avaient ramené Remus a l'infirmerie et étaient directement aller se coucher.  En arrivant dans leur dortoir, ils s'effondrèrent chacun leur tours dans leur lit et s'endormirent aussitôt.

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Voilà les Nanas ce qui était pas mon chapitre !!!!!!! alors il vous a plus cris et applaudissement un peu partout dans le monde OOOOOOUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIII loll bon ok c correct je me la ferme !

Aller place au reponse au review pcq a matin je suis de bonne humeur ! c magnifique non !

Dragonfly :  AYE ! salut CACA !! bin heumm caca ste-marie ! :p pcq si je dit caca tout cours sans rien d'autre y'en a une une autre caca qui va être fru ! :p alors bon .. sa ma pris pareil du temps pour la suite mais moins que pour l'autre nah ! bon et heumm pour te dire !!!!!!! JE SUIS FIERE DE TOUA ! TU MA LAISSSER UNE REVIEEW ! LOL bon alors c asser la ! aye et continue de m'envoyer des review une fois de temps en temps !

Waterlily :heummm cris d'applaudissement pour moi ! C PAS TOI QU'ON DEVRAI APPLAUDIRE C MOI ! toi tu me fait juste chier pcq tu poste pas ton chapitre !!!!!!!! bon alors je sais pas quoi te répondre pcq heumm ta review ma fait peur ! mais comme tu ma dit de te repondre n'importe quoi c sa que je fait la ! ( hé que sa va bien !) alors …. Oui j'avais encore mit Remus qui appitchoume ! mais dans ce chapitre je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion. Quoi d'autre, ouais je suis d'acc avec toi ! on ne peu pas lui résisté a son saaaaaaaa ! alors moi aussi j'aurais sauter dessus ! bon … aussi ! TU ES FAIBLE ! des bines sa fait pas mal ! et Tonk est d'accore avec moi n'est-ce pas Tonk ? ouais ouais bon c correcte ferme la la ! tu vois comme elle m'aime loll. Bon sa va etre mon dernier point ! NON je ne suis pas mechante ! t'était meme pas suposer savoir ce qui aurrait dans la chapitre alors !!!!!!!! CHHHHUUUUUUU

Guilderinette : non non caca B je te menasserai pas avec le dophin qui se fait piner et non plus pas avec l'égane ! alors soit tranquille ! ( je feel trop gentille aujourd'hui !) bon moua je ne suis pas tanner du fantasme a Camille pcq c vraiment ccccchhhhhhhhhouuuuuuuuuuuu ! mais moi le mien est mieu et il est pas merdique ! loll oui avec l'épouventard Peter a peur de Remus. Mais je pouvais pas mettre Remus pcq y'en avais deux dans le cours et il aurait ue de la difficulté a voir qui était le bon alors je n'ai mit que les yeux ! pour James il vx pas etre seul alors les tête accrocher a lui c'était une très bonne idée d'après moi ! et dsl si t traumatiser !

Mymykrakra : hooooooo myyyyy ! ta premiere reviewwwwwwwwwwwww pour moiiiiiiiiiii ! AYE ! TES MIEU DE PAS AVOIR MIT MA PHOTO SUR GOOGLE ! et heumm sir tu vx que je te dédicasse un chapitre je te l'Ai deja dit donne moi des ider qui on de LALLURE et je te le fait !

Kamy : enfin une personne sensé !!!!! ooouais !!!! je sais ! que sa ne va pas bien dans ma tête et j'en suis fier mouhahahha ! bon alors mmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaarchi de me rester fidèle ! y'en  pas beaucoups qui on continuer a me suivre .. ou elle ne suive masi ne me laisse pas de review ! et les folle de Guilderinette Watterlily Mymykrakra sa compte pas !!!!!!!! alors heumm Chat échauder crain de se faire refroidir par une chatte trop frigide! Sa sa me fait vraiment peur ! loll aller !!!! tourlou !

Bon bon bon c' etait pas mal sa ! aujourd'hui je suis trop de bonne humeur et trop paresseuse pour ecrire une tite quiestion niaiseuse ! alors si vous voulez en poser aller y !!!!!!

Bbbbbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyye a au prochain chapitre !

Xoxoxoxooxox a toute mes lectrice !!!!!!!! tourlou !!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. l'infirmerie

Chapitre 14

Alors coucou tout le monde ! Pour commencer (et il faut dire c'est rare que je commence comme sa ) je voudrais vous dire MARCHI !! Merci pour toutes les reviews et je vais essayer de faire un tit spécial puisque j'ai passer le cap des 50 Reviews ! WOUWOUWOU !! ne me demander pas c'est quoi encore je ne sais pas, mais si vous voulez vous faire dédiez un chapitre c'est le moment ou jamais ! Donnez-moi une idée de ce que vous voulez et « j'essayerai » de le faire ! BONNNNNNNNNNNNNN MA QUESTION NIAISEUSE !

_POURQUOI MON ORDI BUGG !!!!!!!!!!! MAIS C'EST QUOI LE BUT !_

Sa pas du tout rapport avec les question que d'habitude je pose mais bon ! puisque mon ordi fait a sa tête je ne peu pas aller voir mes review ! mais je veux souhaiter la bienvenu a Cath ! si tu la lit toujours ….. et une grosse question pour Kamy! POURQUOI ZOUKINI ! j'attend des réponses a sa !

Aye ! mais je viens d'avoir une idée, et si je faisait un spécial journal tout ce que Tonk peut pensée sur Remus se retrouve la dedans …. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ??? Ha ! et prochainement je vous averti il y aura un chapitre consacrer presque entièrement a Guilderoy ! et oui on s'est pas ce qu'il est devenu lui ! bon ok peut-être pas pour ce chapitre puisque vous devez être impatiente de savoir comment Remus va réagire en trouvant Tonk a côté de lui dans son lit a elle en plus ! Ok, ok ! Je vous laisse aller lire ! Avent un petit résumer ! :

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Tonk fit un petit sourire a son tours.  Elle avait toujours la main de Remus entre ses doigts et la tenait fermement. C'est yeux commençaient a ce fermer, elle aussi. Elle n'avais pas dormit de la nuit non plus, trop inquiète d'arriver en retard le lendemain matin.  Tonk décida donc de s'allonger a coter de Remus. Elle se coucha délicatement à côté de lui ne voulant pas le réveiller, s'abria et s'endormi aussitôt ayant toujours comme réconfort la main de Remus dans la sienne._

De leur côté, James, Sirius et Peter avaient ramené Remus a l'infirmerie et étaient directement aller se coucher.  En arrivant dans leur dortoir, ils s'effondrèrent chacun leur tours dans leur lit et s'endormirent aussitôt.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**L'infirmerie.**

****

****

****

****

****

Il devait être 6:h de pm lorsque Remus ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il était pâle et fatiguer, mais beaucoup moins que la vieille.  Il avait encore quelque douleur au nivaux de la poitrine et au jambe. Mais a par sa, il allait bien.

Il s'apprêta a se lever mais il senti un douce chaleur entre c'est bras.  Il baissa les yeux pour y découvrire, qui dormait encore, Tonk, bien installée entre c'est bras. Il fit un petit sourire a l'image de la jeune femme dormant comme un bébé et rougit.  Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait la ? « Ho mais c'est logique mon Remus tu es dans sa chambre, ou est-ce que tu voulais qu'elle dorme ?? tu sais tu n'est vraiment pas vite toi après la pleine lune ! » Il secoua la tête et la laissa tomber sur son oreiller.  Il allait devoir rester la s'il ne voulait pas la réveiller.

Ses efforts fut en vain puisqu'en se laissant tomber il la réveilla.  Celle-si sourit en se réveillent, elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais elle avait bien dormit et de trouver Remus a côté d'elle en se réveillent la rendait joyeuse. Elle se retourna doucement face a Remus et celui-ci se retourna aussitôt vers elle un peu gêner.

- Heum, salut … t'as bien dormi ?? « super Remus, tes vraiment doué, d'après toi est-ce qu'elle a bien dormit ?? je crois que se serais mieux que tu ne parle plus ! »

- Oui assez bien merci et … et toi ? dit Tonk en se relevant dans son lit.

- Oui, oui assez bien. Dit donc c'est toi qui a irriter de la chambre la plus confortable, c'est pas juste !

Ils se mirent les deux a rire puis Tonk sorti du lit et dit :

- Eh, tu devrais te reposer encore. Je vais aller m'habiller et je te ramène quelque chose a manger.

Puis elle rentra dans les toilettes pour en ressortire même pas deux minutes après en marmonnant qu'elle avait oublier de prendre des vêtements. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa commode et en sortit des vêtements, pour ensuite retourner au toilette.  Elle en ressorti une dizaine de minutes plus tard habiller prête a descendre en bas :

- Eh, je doit aller a l'infirmerie, il y a une épidémie de rhume a l'école et Mme Pomfresh a besoin d'aide, elle est débordé, quand j'ai fini je vais au cuisine, tu veux quelque chose, tu ne ma pas répondu tout a l'heure.

Remus hocha la tête et se relaissa tomber lourdement dans le lit et il dit :

- oui s'il te plaît…

- quand je reviens tu est mieux d'être coucher parce que si tu ne les pas sa va aller mal !

ce que Tonk n'avais pas dit c'était qu'elle allait aider Mme Pomfesh pour ne s'occuper que de Remus J. Pompom l'avait mit dans une pièce a part dans l'infirmerie pour éviter les regarde des élève sur celui-ci.

Tonk se dirigea vers l'infirmerie d'un pas rapide. Lorsqu'elle rentra enfin Mme Pomfresh lui sauta littéralement dessus :

- Tonk ma chéries, je t'attendait, viens suis moi il est dans cette pièce, il doit être a vieille de ce réveiller.  Tu dois le forcer a rester coucher, il ne doit pas se lever, comme je le connais il va essayer de t'amadouer mais ne le laisse pas faire. Tu lui donne un peu de cette potion, ho et je n'avais pas fini de lui guérir ses blessures, si tu veux bien continuer et …

- Pompom, sa va aller, ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais sa ! Aller vous pouvez aller soigner les élèves, je vais bien m'occuper de Monsieur Lupin.

Mme Pomfresh hocha la tête se retourna et ouvrit la porte de la petite pièce a Tonk.

Celle-ci y entra et referma la prote derrière elle.  Tonk regarda un peu la pièce, elle était très simple, et blanche.  Elle se dirigea ensuite vers une petite armoire, l'ouvrit et l'examina : « voyons qu'est-ce que je doit prendre déjà la dedans ? Ha! Je crois que c'est ceci !! » elle prit la petite fiole contenant les « médicaments » et en versa un peu dans un vers a pars et le mit sur une table a côté du lit.  Elle se pencha sur Remus et l'examina un peu. « Il vaut mieux que je ne referme pas les blessures toute suite, je vais attendre qu'il se réveille avant. » 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Remus (J) était couché confortablement dans le lit de l'infirmerie.  Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il laissa échapper un soupir « toujours aussi Blanc ! » se dit-il.  Puis il vit des cheveux quelque peu farfelu passer devant c'est yeux, des cheveux rose et orange.  Il releva doucement la tête pour voir a qui appartenais cette tête.  Bien sur, il en avait déjà une très bonne idée, mais il voulait tout de même confirmer.  Il la regarda près de la fenêtre et confirma, c'était bien Tonk.  Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ?  Il se releva douloureusement dans son lit et dit doucement :

- Professeur Tonk ??

Tonk se retourna aussitôt et lui fit un large sourire.

- ha monsieur Lupin, vous voilà enfin réveiller, vous m'en voyez ravis.  Si vous voulez s'il vous plaît de plus bouger, je doit soigner vos plais.

Elle lui tendit le vers ou quelques minutes au paravent elle avait versé une potion et continua,

- vous devriez tout boire, même si ce n'est pas super !

Remus fit une grimace et prit le vers pour en boire tout son contenus avec une expression de dégoût collé a la figure.  Tonk se mit a rire et dit :

- Voyons Remus, ne faites pas cette tête, bientôt vous n'aurez plus besoin de prendre cette horreur !  Bon aller maintenant tournez-vous que je vois ce qui reste de vilain a guérire !

Remus obéit sans rouspéter et se laissa soigner, c'étaient les rares fois qu'il n'avait pas le goût de quitter l'infirmerie en courant.  Il se sentait lourd et fatiguer, il avait du beaucoup courir durant la nuit.  Puis il eu un petit flash, un autre loup.  Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ?  il devrait demander a James et Sirius des explications.

- Eh, professeur Tonk ? Où est madame Pomfresh ???

- Dans l'infirmerie, a côté, il y a eu subitement une épidémie de Rhume et il y a beaucoup trop d'élèves dans l'infirmerie, elle était donc déborder, et puisqu'elle a confiance en moi elle ma demander de m'occuper de vous. Répondit simplement Tonk

- Ha … et quelque chose me chicote… sa ne vous dérange pas d'être a côté de moi comme sa ? parce que depuis que les professeurs savent … et bien il me fuit, certain ne me regarde plus ou si on me regarde on me lance des regardes noirs qui veut en dire long sur ce qu'il pense de moi maintenant, même si cela fait 3 et même 4 ans qu'il sont au courant.

- Je vais vous dire. J'ai connu un loup-garou, et je le connaît toujours même ( Hum je me demande de qui elle parle ! :p) et je sais que la plupart du temps se sont des enfants, qui sont gentil et qui ne ferait de mal a personne, même pas a une mouche, je voit mal comment je pourrais être méchante ou même avoir peur de quelque de doux et de sage comme vous Monsieur Lupin. Et puis, ce n'est qu'une seule fois par mois. 

Elle lui fit un large sourire suivit d'un clin d'œil et se leva.

- Bon maintenant vous, vous reposez, c'est la nouvelle lune aujourd'hui alors oublier le passé d'hier ! Je reviens tout à l'heure, et si vous n'êtes pas là, gare à vos fesses !

Elle lui ébouriffa amicalement les cheveux et sortit.

- HA, Pompom, je vais manger un petit quelque chose et je reviens.

- Monsieur Lupin est-il réveiller ??

- Oui, il y a une dizaine de minutes, mais il ne devrait pas se lever avec la potion que je lui ai donné.

- D'accore vous pouvez y aller alors, mais ne tarez pas trop.

- Non, non !

Tonk sorti donc de l'infirmerie et commença a chercher le tableau qui menait au cuisine. « Voyons, elle sont ou déjà ? j'y ai été me semble, il n'y pas, pas longtemps … enfin dans ma dernière année d'école … bah, sa fait un méchant bout alors ! ha, je dois tourné ici je crois. » Quelque pas plus tard « ARGH !! non, c'est pas ici, ho mais ou est-ce que je suis la ?? Ne me dites pas que je me suis perdu ! » Après un tournant « HAHA c'est ici me semblais aussi … mais comment on rentre ?? je ne m'en rappelle plus , MERDE ! »

Tonk resta quelques minutes devant le tableau d'une coupe de fruit, ne savant pas quoi faire.  Puis d'un seul coup, le tableau pivota et James, Sirius suivit de Peter sortirent tout trois de la cuisine, en riant, les bras charger de nourriture et de bière au beurre.  Ils s'arrêtèrent net en voyant Tonk et leur sourire s'efface quelque peu.

- Ha, eh, Pro … professeur ! Vous … nous…on …. On n'a rien fait de mal ! Bredouilla Peter

- Oui Monsieur Pettigrow ?

James lança un regard noir a Peter et repris a sa place.

- hum, on avaient une petite fringale … et … puisque les elfe ici nous connaissent bin, on a pensé venir ici ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! je ne dirai rien et je ne ferai rien a une seul condition.

James regarda Sirius et celui-ci lui fit un signe approbateur.

- quoi ? dit-il

- Je veux seulement que vous me rappeliez comment on entre ici, j'y allais souvent avant … mais je ne me rappelle plus comment on y rentre !

- Ha il n'y a que sa ! alors s'est simple, vous devez chatouiller la poire.

- Il n'y a que sa ?? ha et bien merci. Et si vous compte aller a l'infirmerie avec les bras remplie comme sa pour aller vois Monsieur Lupin, je vous conseille d'attendre un peu, Mme Pomfresh est au aguets puisque je suis parti manger, vous devriez attendre au moins une heure le temps que je revienne.

Les trois élèves se regardèrent un peu surprit et sourire.

- Oui professeur.

- allez partez maintenant !!

Les trois jeunes hommes acquiescèrent et partirent quelque secondes après.  Tonk en profita en entra dans les cuisines.  À peine avait-elle franchi la porte que 4 elfes s'étaient précipiter sur elle :

- Bonjours professeur, comment puis-je vous aidez, Sherky a votre service.

- heumm bonjour, je voudrais avoir un repas complet pour deux personne si possible, répondit Tonk un peu déconcerter.

- Ho, ce n'est que sa, alors il n'y a pas de problème, ce sera prêt dans quelque minutes.  Tenez, prenez un siège en attendant. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tonk sortit des cuisines, les bras rempli de nourriture de toute sorte. Elle s'égara un peu sur le chemin du retour mais retrouva vite son chemin.

En arrivant devant la tableau et salua Vladimir. Elle lui donna le mot de passe le plus vite possible avent que celui-ci ne commence une conversation a ne plus finir. Il la laissa partire, tout de même un peu déçu de ne plus pouvoir parler de c'est petit enfants avec elle.

Lorsque Tonk entra dans la chambre, elle remarqua que le lit était vide. Elle soupira désespérément. « C'est logique, pourquoi il resterait la, sans rien faire, toute la journée ». Elle s'apprêta a quitter sa chambre pour aller voir ou il aurait bien pu être mais au même moment, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit.  Tonk se retourna brusquement, il était la encore tremper, une serviette autours de la taille.

- eh .. tu partait ??

- bah , bah non … bin j'ai vu que tu n'était pas la alors ….. bredouilla Tonk. « HO MON DIEU ! il est SEXY comme sa ! va pas t'habiller ! surtout n'y va pas !!!!!!!! griiiiiiiiiiiir Remus …Bon … calme toi … »

- Héhé… ouais c'est logique… j'était un peu tanné d'être coucher, et tu m'avais bien dit que je ne devais pas me lever… et Gentlemen comme je suis, je n'ai pas voulu te désobéir. Répliqua Remus en faisant une petite courbette qui n'aura pas du faire d'ailleurs.  Puisque en faisant cette gentille courbette, sa serviette avait décider d'aller saluer le tapis. Pas chance ( NOOOOOON DOMMAGE ) Remus avait eu le réflexe de la rattraper juste a temps. Il rougit de plus belle et lui ajouta,  Je devrais peut-être aller m'habiller !?!

- « NON pas sa ! je ne veut absolument pas que tu y aille ! » hum oui. Ha tien des vêtement, j'ai demander a des elfes d'aller t'en chercher.

Remus pris les vêtements et lui dit :

- he merci !, tu pense a tout !

- non pas du tout, même que je m'étonne a avoir penser a sa …!

Ils rirent quelques instant et Remus se retira dans les toilette pour se rhabiller. Il en ressortit cette fois-ci habiller et commença a manger. Remus manga tout d'un seul coup et en repris même d'autre ( que dieu bénisse les assiette magique ! ) Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger Tonk quitta sa chambre, dit au revoir a Remus. 

Tonk se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin, l'infirmerie était rempli a craqué d'élève de toute les années et de toutes les maison. Elle alla directement voir l'infirmière et dit :

- Pompom, que s'est-il passer ?

- je n'en ai aucune idée ! lorsque vous êtes partit beaucoup d'élève son venu me voir pour me dire qu'ils avaient mal au cœur et de gros mot de tête.

- Ha … et est-ce que Monsieur Lupin est toujours dans sa chambre ??

- Oui, oui, il n'est pas sortit, et n'a pas eu de visite non plus d'ailleurs, pauvre lui!

Tonk acquiesça :

- je vais allé vois comment il va.

Elle se retourna et alla devant la porte de la petite pièce. Elle y colla l'oreille et écouta, des rires, c'était très logique.  Tonk sourit et ouvrit discrètement la porte.  Lorsqu'elle entra, elle eu le temps de voir une tête se cacher sous une cape puis disparaître. Elle fit un large sourire et regarda Remus, il était rouge … « on a beaucoup rit a ce que je vois ! »

- Messieurs Potter, Black et Pettigrow, vous pouvez sortire de dessous la cape, je sais que vous êtes la, j'ai vu la tête de Peter en entrant.

 Puis, les trois jeunes hommes sortirent de nul par, avec un air étonner.

-voyons, ne faire pas cette tête, je ne vous empêche pas de vous amuser, laisser moi juste donner une potion a Remus et regarder si tout est cicatrisé et je vous laisse.

Voilà ! c'est fini pour ce chapitre !!!!!!!!!!!! HA LALA ! vous pouvez pas vous imaginer comment sa été difficile de l'écrire ! j'ai dut le recommencer 2 fois !!! et en plus ! j'avais oublier que j'écrivais une fic ! ( oui, oui j'ai une mémoire moiiii c'est fou ! ) alors ! j'ai déjà commencer le chapitre 15 ! pas mal nah ?!!!!!!!! héhé !

Bon aller tourlou ! je vous laisse ! GROS BIZZOU DE …. ACHILLE ! hummmm DANS TOUTE SA SPLENDEUR .. si vous voyer ce que je vx dire


	15. Mangemort, Guilderoy ?

Salut, salut ! alors comme je vous l'avais, dit j'avais deux choix …. Et j'ai décidé de prendre Gilderoy … bah oui c logique, c'est lui la mission et ont en entend même plus parler ! loll MAIS LALALA JE SUIS FULL CONTENTE !!! vous savez pourquoi ?? PARCE QUE J'AI DES REVIEWS DE PERSONNES QUE JE CONNAIS PAS !! mouhahahahaha. NON mais !!! HAAAAA je suis trop contente là. Mais je veux m'excuser à l'avance parce que je sais que mon chapitre a pris BEAUCOUPS DE TEMPS! Mais ne me chicaner pas !! c'était les examen et en plus le commencement des vacances d'été ! mais lala ! je vais bosser fort, fort, fort pour le prochain chapitre !   
  
  
  
  
  
Maintenant place à la LECTURE !!!   
  
  
  
  
  
**Mangemort, Gilderoy? ****  
**  
  
Gilderoy gambadait toujours aussi joyeusement dans le prés, quoique un peu inquiet ( oui, oui, Gilderoy inquiet ). Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le passé, il errait innocemment dans les rues de Londres, mendiant et faisant toujours autant de sourires charmeurs. Toutefois, ces derniers temps, il ne recevait pas autant de sourires charmeurs en retour aux siens. C'était plutôt des regards de dégoût et des grimaces.   
  
  
  
Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il ne recherchait qu'une seule et unique personne. Bien qu'il en ait beaucoup entendu parler, il ne savait toujours pas ou Le trouver. Trois mois ! Trois longs mois de recherche et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort.   
  
  
  
  
  
- Voyons, où est-ce qu'il pourrait bien se cacher ??? songea Gilderoy.   
  
  
  
- Monsieur, nous allons fermer et vous avez squatté mon restaurant TOUTE la journée, sans ne rien commander. Je vous ai laissé aller mais là… s'en est assez. Maintenant, DEHORS !!!   
  
  
  
Gilderoy acquiesça à contrecoeur, fit son petit air de chien battu et sortit du restaurant, toujours aussi affamé. Il pleuvait à torrents dehors. Gilderoy décida donc d'aller se cacher dans une de ces cabines téléphoniques rouges qu'il aimait tant ! Il s'assit dans le fond de la cabine et regarda la pluie tomber.   
  
Il s'ennuyait de sa maman. Il avait bien essayé d'aller la voir mais lorsqu'il arrivait et criait à gorge déployée dans la maison : « MAMAN, C'EST MOI ! TON GILDYNET ! », il avait droit à un coup de chaudron en arrière de le tête de la part d'une vieille grand-mère toute ridée qui traumatisait Gilderoy.   
  
  
  
- Oh ! Que j'aimerais que maman soit là ! dit-il en reniflant.   
  
  
  
Il empoigna la petite chaînette accrochée à son cou, à laquelle pendait un cœur en or. Il l'ouvrit et regarda la photo de sa maman et lui qui était insérée à l'intérieur du petit coeur. Une larme perla au coin de son œil, puis il referma le médaillon. Il releva la tête et décida de se lever.   
  
  
  
- Je ne passerai tout de même pas le reste de ma vie à dormir dans une cabine téléphonique rouge, même si celle-ci est très belle !   
  
  
  
Il se leva, ouvrit la porte de la cabine et mit un pied dehors :   
  
  
  
- Brrr... beaucoup trop froid pour envisager, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que je sorte aller trouver mon maître !   
  
  
  
Il rentra donc en vitesse dans sa cabine et commença à lui faire la conversation.   
  
  
  
- Alors Georgette, comment vas-tu depuis hier? ( oh, un homme si attentionné ! )   
  
  
  
La cabine grinça en guise de réponse et Gilderoy ajouta :   
  
  
  
- Oh oui, je te comprend. Quand j'aurai un peu d'argent, je t'achèterai un parapluie pour te couvrir.   
  
  
  
La cabine grinça à nouveau et Gilderoy soupira :   
  
  
  
- Tu es toujours aussi têtue ?!?   
  
  
  
Cette fois-ci, elle émit un petit grincement strident qui fit crier Gilderoy :   
  
  
  
- Oh, d'accord... je ne voulais pas t'offenser ! Si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais !   
  
  
  
Cette fois-ci, aucun bruit. Gilderoy en conclut donc qu'il devait partir. Il dit un faible « au revoir » et sortit.   
  
  
  
- Bon, cette fois je n'ai plus le choix. Je vais devoir rester dehors, ou faire mes excuses à Georgette... mais elle est trop têtue pour m'écouter encore…   
  
  
  
Il erra quelques heures dehors. Puis, il se laissa tomber dans une vieux canapé délaissé qui était sûrement destiné au camion des vidangeurs, le lendemain matin. « Hummm, j'aimerais tant être bien au chaud quelque part, ailleurs qu'ici ! » Au même moment, un autobus mauve à plusieurs étages arriva :   
  
  
  
- Oh ! Mais, mais c'est le magicobus !   
  
  
  
- Eh oui, mon vieux ! dit un petit garçon.   
  
  
  
- Voyons, Stan ! Soit donc poli avec les passagers. Veuillez excuser mon fils, il est encore jeune. Je suis Roberto et je serai votre contrôleur durant ce voyage. Allez, montez !   
  
  
  
Gilderoy acquiesça joyeusement et gambada jusqu'à l'intérieur du magicobus. Le petit garçon prénommé Stan lui montra son lit :   
  
  
  
- Heum, Monsieur? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? ...Et ça ne vous tente pas de prendre un bain, ou une douche, vous puez vraiment !   
  
  
  
- Eh bien, à vrai dire, j'aimerais bien prendre une douche... mais je viens d'arriver, je n'ai pas de maison et ma cabine téléphonique m'a mit à la porte…   
  
  
  
- Votre cabine téléphonique !? insista le jeune garçon.   
  
  
  
- Oui, elle s'appele Georgette. Je te la présenterai un de ces quatre, quand elle va être moins fâcher contre moi.   
  
  
  
- Hummm, non je ne préfère pas. PAPA !! LE MONSIEUR EST CINGLÉ ! IL PARLE À DES CABINES TÉLÉPHONIQUES !!!!!!!   
  
  
  
- Allez, reviens en avant, je vais lui parler.   
  
  
  
Stan accepta et partit en courant vers l'avant du bus. Puis, le père arriva et lui dit :   
  
  
  
- Alors, où est-ce que je vous emmène ?   
  
  
  
- Euh… eh bien, au cimetière.   
  
  
  
- Quoi ! mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire au cimetière ??   
  
  
  
- Ce que je vais faire là-bas ne regarde que moi.   
  
  
  
- Bon, très bien, si vous le dites, mais ont ne vous emmène pas jusque là. C'est un endroit mal famé et je n'amènerai certainement pas mon garçon là !   
  
  
  
- Euh, très bien, vous n'aurez qu'a me déposer à une rue de là.   
  
  
  
- Attendez un peu, est-ce que vous comptez nous payer au moins ?   
  
  
  
- Euh bah non, je n'ai pas d'argent.   
  
  
  
- Alors DEHORS ! et TOUTE DE SUITE !   
  
  
  
Une fois de plus, Gilderoy se retrouvait à la rue et c'était une fois de trop. Il commença alors à crier :   
  
  
  
- AH, LÀ S'EN EST TROP ! J'EN AI MARRE !   
  
  
  
Puis, il ajouta dans un murmure presque inaudible :   
  
  
  
- J'irai rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et personne ne va m'en empêcher !   
  
  
  
Il se dirigea donc d'un pas franc vers la cimetière. Par chance, on l'avait jeté dehors à quelques rues à peine du cimetière en question. « Tant mieux, pour une fois que ça aura été serviable de se faire jeter dehors ! »   
  
  
  
Enfin, il traversa la dernière rue qui le menait à son destin ( eh oui, c'est son destin maintenant ). Un pied devant l'autre, il marcha avec précaution et ouvrit la barrière du cimetière. Il y entra joyeusement en gambadant et en chantant tout bonnement : « JE VAIS DEVENIR MANGEMORT ! JE VAIS DEVENIR MANGEMORT ! ET PERSONNE NE VA M'EN EMPÊCHER, TRALALILALÈRE ! ». Puis, il s'arrêta d'un coup. Tout était noir. Il avait peur. Très peur. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment de crainte mêlé à celui de l'angoisse. Non, ces sentiments n'allait vraiment pas avec son lui-même et ça lui donnait un air maladif. « Voyons Gildy, reprends-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un simple cimetière ! Rien de plus anodin ! ...AH ! OH MON DIEU JE SUIS DANS UN CIMETIÈRE ! »   
  
  
  
D'un ton mal assuré, il dit faiblement :   
  
  
  
- Euh, il y a… il y a quelqu'un ???   
  
  
  
Puis un rire se fit entendre, un rire aiguë qui donna la chair de poule à Gilderoy. Puis il y eut un craquement de branches derrière Gilderoy. Celui-ci se retourna brusquement et regarda autour de lui. « J'ai peur !!!!!! MAMAN ! ». Puis la voix continua :   
  
  
  
- Oh et puis, tuez le donc toute suite, cela nous évitera de devoir encore l'entendre gémir !   
  
  
  
- NON ! je veux dire, attendez, je… je veux devenir, un… un mangemort !   
  
  
  
- Eh bien, eh bien ! Voyez-vous ça ! Un prétendant au titre de mangemort. Je te trouve un peu trop « fifille » pour devenir mangemort… TON NOM ! Quel est ton nom ! ET RÉPONDS-MOI TOUT DE SUITE !   
  
  
  
- Euh, bah… eh bien...   
  
Gilderoy ne savait pas quoi dire. Dans quel pétrin il s'était donc embarqué !   
  
- Je, je suis Gilderoy ?? Oui c'est ça, je suis Gilderoy Lockhart.   
  
  
Dans la Grande Salle, le lendemain.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
James, Sirius, Remus et Peter rentraient dans la Grande Salle, tôt le matin, fidèles à leurs habitudes. Mais à leur arrivé, ils remarquèrent qu'il y avait plus d'élèves que d'habitude, même beaucoup trop d'élèves. Ce n'était pas une atmosphère calme et heureuse, comme en temps normal. Non. Elle était tendue et triste. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient en pleure.   
  
  
  
Les quatre maraudeurs prirent place à la table des Gryffondor, où déjà une dizaine d'élèves était attablés et parlaient à voix basse. Enfin, James décida de parler. Il s'approcha d'une élève de deuxièmes année et lui dit :   
  
  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, pour... pour que tout le monde soit dans cet état ??   
  
  
  
La jeune fille le regarda d'un air étonné, semblant vouloir dire : " tu-ne-te-tiens-jamais-au-courant?! ". Puis, elle lui répondit :   
  
  
  
- Tu n'as pas entendu parlé de l'attentat qu'il y a eu hier ??   
  
  
  
Elle lui tendit la Gazette et rajouta :   
  
  
  
- T'as qu'à lire, ça explique tout.   
  
  
  
James prit la Gazette que lui tendait la jeune fille et lut à la première page : « Attentat à Londres, plusieurs Morts, des blessers et un inconnu de tous ». Sur ces mots, Sirius et Remus froncèrent légèrement les sourcils, tandis que Peter gémissait un « Oh mon dieu ! » et se cachait derrière Sirius.   
  
  
  
Remus prit la Gazette et continua :   
  
  
  
- Allons voir ce qu'ils disent... page 2.   
  
  
  
Il lut à haute voix :   
  
« Hier soir, un tragique événement est arrivé. La ville de Londres fut attaquée pas une vingtaine de mangemorts. Ils ont envahi la ville en tuant pratiquement tout sur leur passage. D'après nos informations, tout aurait commencer vers 2 heures du matin. Les aurors mirent malheureusement beaucoup de temps à arriver sur place et les mangemort eurent, durant ce temps, le champ libre pour DÉTRUIRE la ville. Une rue complète fut dévastée, et il ne restait pratiquement aucun survivant. Durant leur patrouille après le combat, les aurors ont trouvé un homme qui n'était pas identifié au monde magique nulle part à travers le monde. C'est pourquoi les recherches se font encore dans le monde moldu, et d'après nos dires, il reste inconnu. Mais qui est donc cet homme ? Il a été transporté d'urgence à Ste-Mangouste où il est sous soins intensifs. Lorsqu'il aura repris conscience, il sera interrogé par nos aurors. Maintenant, il est définitif que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devient de plus en plus fort. La population des sorciers est dans un réel danger, autant que celle des moldus… »   
  
  
  
Remus s'arrêta de lire et regarda autour de lui. La plupart des élèves l'écoutaient dans la Grande Salle. Mais personne n'avaient vraiment l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il disait. Enfin, il se tut et se retourna vers James et Sirius qui l'écoutaient toujours :   
  
  
  
- Eh bien... c'est pas la joie ces temps-ci, lança Sirius.   
  
  
  
- Mais où est Peter ?? demanda alors James.   
  
  
  
- Il est partit lorsque Remus a commencé à lire l'article. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'aimer entendre parle de ça ici, continua Sirius   
  
  
  
- Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, ajouta Remus.   
  
  
  
  
  
Tonks et Remus   
  
  
  
  
  
La jeune femme courrait à toutes jambes dans les couloirs. « Mais où est donc Remus ! C'est pas le temps de jouer à cache-cache ! ». Elle s'arrêta enfin devant son bureau. « Il doit avoir passé la nuit là !?!? ». Elle ouvrit la porte timidement, puis le vit.   
  
  
  
- AH REMUS ! Te voilà enfin ! Tu as vu dans la…, puis elle s'arrêta net de parler et ajouta : est-ce que ça va bien… ?   
  
  
  
Elle s'approcha lentement vers lui et le découvrit en train de dormir paisiblement. « OH qu'il est trognon quand il dort ! humm ça donne le goût de se joindre à lui. Ah mais là, ce n'est pas le temps ! ». Tonks lui mit la main sur l'épaule et lui chuchota à l'oreille :   
  
  
  
- Remus, réveille-toi, j'ai retrouvé Gilderoy.   
  
  
  
Au nom de Gilderoy, Remus sursauta et fit perdre l'équilibre à Tonks. Celle-ci tomba par terre et continua :   
  
  
  
- Eh bien ! Je ne savais pas que le nom de Gilderoy te faisait autant d'effets !   
  
  
  
Elle lui fit un petit sourire et continua :   
  
  
  
- Bon, allez lève-toi, il est à Ste-Mangouste. Reste qu'à le trouver.   
  
  
  
- Attends, on ne peut pas y aller comme ça. Ils ne nous laisserons pas entrer !   
  
  
  
- Argh... C'est vrai ! Déjà que nous aussi nous sommes inconnus ! Mais on pourrait peut-être être accompagnés de Dumbledore ??? Ils le connaissent, ils nous laisseraient rentrer, non ?   
  
  
  
- Oui sûrement. Mais nous ne pouvons nous permettre de déranger Dumbledore une fois de plus.   
  
  
  
- Nous n'avons pas le choix, Remus !   
  
  
  
  
  
Gilderoy   
  
  
  
  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Et où est-ce que je suis encore?? Au moins, je suis confortable. C'est déjà ça… ah si ! Je me souviens… je me demande si je suis mangemort ??? Ils avaient pourtant l'air de bien se marrer avec moi... et j'ai vu un gros arc-en-ciel, venir de nulle part ! C'était magnifique ! ».   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§   
  
¤¤¤   
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§   
  
  
  
  
  
VOILLLLLLLLA je crois que c'est assez pour ce chapitre ! et oui ! déjà ! et sa ma pris un temps fooooooou pour l'écrire ! ( vous m'en excuserez !) mais pourtant j'avais toute mes idées, décidément Guilderoy ne m'inspire pas pour faire des chapitre entier sur lui ! alors bon … petite question niaiseuse !!!!   
  
  
  
Pourquoi… le jaune d'œuf est jaune et le blanc, blanc ????   
  
  
  
Grosse question existentielle, nah ???   
  
  
  
Réponses au Reviews !!   
  
  
  
**Watterlily :** bon je suis en retarde pour ma réponses alors tu la sais pas mal, oui on a étudier ensemble ! MAIS ARGHHHHH c'est plate ! j'ai pas eu le droit a tes super Review qui son « normalement' Longue a lire ! pff tu parle d'un ordi ou plutôt du site de ! je me retiens ! mais c'est vraiment pas juste que sa ai bugger comme sa !! ouais mais bon en tout cas ! MERCI QUAND MÊME POUR TA REVIEW !!!!!! BIZZZZZOU ze t'aimeuh ! xoxoxoxox   
  
  
  
  
  
**Guilderinette :** HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA ! en passent c'était un crie de peur ! Oui j'ai eu beaucoup peur, surtout en voyant ton nom !! NON, st'une JOKE ! c'est pas vrai ze t'aimeuh ! merci, merci mais je suis maintenant rendu AAAAAAAA roulement de tambours 64 REVIEWS! Si, si mesdames et …. Mesdames ! petite courbette sauf que moi je suis habiller ! VOYONC ! comment Do pourrait déteindre sur toi ?? hein nah, c'est impossible !'. Bon pour la réponses a la questions, je la trosse pas ! et toi, si ton ordi y bugg c a cause de quoi ?? ha oui je sais »! parce que de 1 C'EST UN MAC ! ( j'ai rien contre les mac mais le tien ouf ) de 2 il ta dans la face tout mais je dit bien TOUT les soir de l'année pauvre lui ! et ce que tu es devenu c'est PAS de MA fautes !mais peut-être celle de Do.. qui est très probable ou celle de Cam, ou encore Kaki ! je te rappelle que c'est beaucoup plus toi qui déteint sur nous et qui me fait devenir un MONSTRE ! ( nah c'est pas vrai je suis pas un montre ! ET QUE TU DISES LE CONTRAIRE POUR LE FUN ! ) une autre petite courbette, je me fait lancer des fleure et je continue de parler je sais je sais, il était magnifique, je crois que c'était mon bout préférer ! bave, bave partout sur mon clavier lorsque j'ai écrit les bout avec Remus et sa serviette ! bon pour mon « trip ce n'est que sa « … et bien j'ai pas du tout remarqué ! alors style ou pas j'ai pas fait exprès dommage ! j'avais un style ! bon ALORS LA ! tu te met le doigt dans l'œil ! mais fait toi pas trop mal quand même ! si tu crois qu'il va faire une autre gentille petite courbette en serviette et en plus qu'il la perd et QUAND PLUS se soit devant TOI ! ha ha tu rêve en noir et blanc …. parce que je suis pas sur que tu rêve en couleur parce que beaucoup de personne rêve en couleur ! et pour tes suggestion, bin elle on pas d'allure ! pas pentoute !!!!!!! et J'AI PAS une face de HAMSTER-ETOUFFER !!!! espèce de salle GGG ! bon ….. pour ma fic que je me rappelle plus c'est parce que j'était trop absorber par d'autres truc alors le fait que j'écrive une fic ma complètement sorti de la tête ! et pis en plus tu me traite de BOZO ! mes semble que je ressemble pas a Taylor mais bon par exemple Toi tu lui ressemble, vous avez la même BOUCHE ! Bon alors enfinnnnnn j'ai fini ! et je te dit merci pour ta « ho pas très sympathique mais tout de même sympathique » review ! et moi J'AIME PAS ACHILLELOUCHOUCHET ! Alors trouve mieux ! ;) Gros bizzzzou ! xoxoxoxoxox   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Edwige **: HA merci beaucoup pour ta review ! et oui …. Je doit corriger enfin plus que je le fait déjà ! mais j'ai trouver une betta ! avoue que c'est une bonne nouvelle ! tourne son regard vers une personne en particulier ! mais elle veut pas que je disent que c'est elle ! alors elle va reste cacher et garder s'est gros tallant pour elle ! mais un jours, je vais le dire a TOUT le monde ! mdr ! mais bon ! j'espère que ce chapitre ta plus !   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Aranyella Fairlea :** ALORS ! de 1 merci beaucoup pour ta review ! j'ai apprécier ! et de 2 pour ta question. La réponse est plutôt simple. Je vous laisse attendre comme sa parce que roulement de tambour J'AIME SA !!! non, non je suis tout de même pas si sadique que sa ! nah c'est parce que je doit écrire la suite ! et j'essaye de mettre sa …. Assez bien pour que sa vous plaise ! alors je vous laisse saliver un peu pour vous imaginer comment va être la suite ! ;) Alors, bon je suis vraiment contente que tu aime sa ! continu de me reviewer ! pour me dire qu'est ce que tu en pense parce que, la plupart m'écrive une review, puis deux et après arrête et après on se dit, « ha elle doivent pu aimer … » alors sa décourage un peu ! mais j'espère vraiment que t'as aimer la suite ! on se rejase au prochain chapitre ! ;)

**Olympe maxime :** ALORS COUCOU TOI ! bon tout d'abord merrrrrrrrci pour toute tes review parce que c'est quand même une par chapitre ! houuuuuuuuf ! bonbonbon pour les cours de cruise 101 avec tonk, c'est sure c'est a amiliorer ! mais elle a naïve !!!!!!!! loll alors bonbonbon merci vraiment beaucoups de tes reivew et j'espere que mes chapitre ton plus !

****

**Lily la Tigresse :**bon alors…. Je vois pas pourquoi c'est dommage ! si c'est a cause des fautes j'espère que tes plus contente ! sinon merci pour ta review !  
  
Voilà qui est tout !!!!!! c'est rare que sa me prend du temps répondre au review, vous saviez sa ! mais je suis vraiment contente alors bah je vous dit GROS BIZZOU à toute les nanas !!!!!! et attention a vous ! ( ho que c'est attentionné mdr ) xoxoxoxoxox


	16. Et trop de blablabla

Chapitre 16

Alors coucou ! bon, certaine personne n'ont pas vraiment apprécier ce chapitre, et j'en suis désoler, alors j'essaye de me reprendre pour celui-ci ! nah mais je crois que je me suis améliorer un peu, j'ai commencer a écrire ce chapitre 2 jours après avoir poster l'autre …. C'est pas si mal ! :P  bon, bon assez de jasette la ! je vous laisse aller lire, avent un peu résumer :

Au nom de Guilderoy Remus Sursauta et fit perdre l'équilibre a Tonk. Celle-ci tomba par terre et continua :

- et bien je ne savais pas que le nom de Guilderoy faisait au temps d'effets.  Elle lui fit un peut sourire et continua.  Bon aller lève toi, il est a st-mangouste. Reste qu'a le trouver.

- attend, on peut pas y aller comme sa, ils ne nous laisserons pas entrez !

- Argh.. C'est vrai ! Déjà que nous aussi nous sommes inconnu ! mais ont pourrait être accompagner de Dumbledore ??? ils le connaissent il nous laisseraient rentrer non ?

- Oui sûrement.  Mais nous ne pouvons nous permettre de déranger Dumbledore une fois de plus.

- Nous n'avons pas le chois Remus !

Guilderoy

« _ mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passer, et ou est-ce que je suis encore?? Au moins je suis confortable. C'est déjà sa…ha si ! je me souviens… je me demande si je suis mangemort ???  ils avaient pourtant l'air de bien se marrer avec moi ? »_

alors aller vite lire la suite !

**et trop de bla bla bla !**

****

****

Remus et Tonk sortaient tout deux du bureau de Dumbledore, un air déçu afficher a leur visage.  En effet, l'idée que Tonk avait donnée au proviseur ne lui avait pas paru la meilleur celui-ci avait trouver comme seul raison :  « Vous savez très bien que j'aimerais vous aidez,  mais on ne me laissera pas plus rentrer que vous… c'est temps-ci le ministère ce méfit de moi, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi…. Il croient peut-être que je veux les empoisonner avec mes bonbons au citron que j'offre a tout le monde ?? »  Bon bien sur, c'était une bonne raison, sauf peut-être le bout des bonbons au citron mais la n'était maintenant pas la question.  Ils devaient trouver le moyen de rentrer a St- Mangouste sans se faire remarquer.

- ha ! mais c'est impossible, nous le coinçons enfin et ont ne peu même pas aller le voir ! Gémit Tonk  Voyons, il y a bien un moyen de rentrer la bas.

- Je sais pas Tonk, je ne sais pas…

Sur ces mots ils arrivèrent près de leur chambre :

- Bon ont devraient penser a sa chacun de notre coter, mais pour l'instant j'ai un cours de formation demain, Dit Tonk, et j'ai pas fini de le préparer encore, alors bonne soirée, on se revoit au souper.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire en coin, lui donna un bine et se retourna vers Vladimir celui-ci s'apprêta a parler mais Tonk le coupa :

- Non Vlady, pas aujourd'hui, j'ai un cours a préparer, on se reparler demain !

Vladimir paru un peu déçu mais lui fit tout de même un sourire et pivota pour la laisser entrer. Elle entra donc dans sa chambre et alla directement a son bureau.  « _Comment peux-tu oser penser a travailler alors que tu sais que l'amour de ta vie est derrière cette porte ! tu n'as pas honte ! »_

- Argh, Ferme la !

Puis la un débat commença entre elle et sa conscience :

- « _ tu l'aime, va lui dire ! sinon et bien il va se trouver une autre fille ! a moins que tu ne l'aime pas réellement et que c'est juste pour dire que tu es comme tout le monde et que tu a déjà « tripper » sur Remus Lupin ! »_

- Arrête de dire des conneries !

- « _Alors dit-lui ! dit lui la flamme, révèle lui tout tes sentiment ! ou sinon se sera moi qui le fera »_

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire sa ….

Puis au même moment la porte s'ouvrit et Remus entra :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui disent hein ? Ha Remus je veux juste te dire que je suis éperdument tomber amoureuse de toi !

- He … Tonk

A la voix de l'homme Tonk se retourna rapidement et devin rouge pivoine « _BINGO »_

- Heu Remus ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je, je suis en train de pratiquer une pièce de théâtre …. « _ tu crois vraiment qu'il va gober sa ?? _Et bien c'est déjà mieux que rien ! »

Puis Tonk sortie de c'est rêverie pour s'apercevoir que Remus était devant elle et passait sa main devant c'est yeux mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas entendu durant son combat moral c'était que Remus aussi avait parler et il lui avait dit la phrase qu'elle aurait toujours voulu entendre : « Moi aussi je t'aime Tonk … »

- ha oui qu.. quoi ?

- je voulais juste savoir si tu venais manger ??

- Ha, oui, oui j'arrive attend, je veut juste changer de Robe, celle-ci est tache.

Elle rentra donc dans les toilettes laissant Remus seul une fois de plus dans sa chambre.  Il décida donc d'aller prendre place sur le lit attendent Tonk.  Celle-ci ressorti une dizaine de minute plus tard :

- désoler … j'ai eu quelque complication.

- pas de problème mais il vaut mieux qu'ont se dépêche si on ne veut pas arriver en retard.

Les maraudeurs

Le repas était commencé depuis quelque temps et il manquaient encore deux personne, deux professeur :

- Dit, vous n'avez pas vu les deux nouveau prof ?? demanda Peter

- Nahh ! mais ils doivent être en train de se faire des minemine ! dit James en riant, Désoler Patmol mais cette prof ne sera sûrement pas pour toi, et tu est Beaucoup trop jeune voyons !

- Même pas vrai ! nous avons quoi, 8 ans de différence ! ce n'est rien ! McGo et Dumbledore en on quoi 50 ??

Tout le monde se retourna vers Sirius :

- Sirius qu'est-ce que tu raconte encore ? dit Remus en riant, cesse de dire des bêtises parce que tu n'as pas se que tu veux ( sa pour dire c'est des bêtises, c'est des bêtises MDR)

- Je ne dit pas de bêtises, je suis sur qu'il s'passe quelque chose entre c'est deux la !

- Oui bien sure Sirius comme avec Flitwick et Chourave ! Continua James en riant !

- Et mais j'ai jamais dit sa !

- Peut-être mais je suis sur que tu y a déjà penser !

Puis Sirius marmonna :

- ouais bon peut-être et alors !

- Mais bon on s'éloigne du sujet ! dit Peter, ou son Le professeur Lyndon et Tonk ?

Puis au même moment la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit laissant apparaître les deux professeur en question.  Et beaucoup d'élève était très attentif au moindre mouvement que faisait la jeune femme, elle était rayonnante et souriait de toute ses dents puis elle remarqua que beaucoup d'élève la regardait et rougit et se dirigea vers la table des professeur le plus discrètement possible sous les regard amuser de ses collègue et de Remus.

- Non, mais regarde Sirius, comment le professeur Lyndon la regarde. Même un aveugle aurait pu deviné qu'il s'aimait. Dit Lily avec un petit sourire.

- ouais bon, mais pourquoi tu me dit sa a moi ! c'est pas moi qui l'aime j'te jure !

Sur c'est mot Remus rougit méchamment.

- et bien Lunard, ont se sent viser ?? dit Sirius avec amusement, mais bon, c'est pas que j'ai pas parler avec vous, mais J'AI FAIM ! alors MANGEONS !

Remus soupira :

- tu sais que tu es vraiment pathétique Sirius ??

- Oui, tu n'arrête de me le rappeler Lui répondit Sirius la bouche pleine de poulette et de rit

- Pouah ! et en plus tu es dégoûtant lança Lily en le voyant parler.

Guilderoy

« _y'en a marre ! être attacher dans un lit ! j'en reviens pas, mais qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait, je suis pourtant je sublime Guilderoy Lockhart ! … je doit partir d'ici… mais les jolies fleurs du voisin vont me manquer ! bouhouhou ! ho et puis t'en pis ! »_

( comme vous pouvez le voir) Guilderoy en avait marre, cela faisait deux jours qu'il était attacher a ce foutu lit.  Il essaya de détacher c'est lien et fini par réussir a sortir ses mains et ses pieds. Puis dans un « _Pop »_ Il disparu…

Cour de formation de futur Auror

- ALORS bonjour tout le monde, dit Tonk en rentrant dans la sale de cours qui lui avait été prêter a cause du froid dehors.  Nous allons aujourd'hui voir comment entamer une recherche sur des personne donc vous avez des doutes ….

Sur c'est mots, beaucoup d'élève cessèrent de parler et attirèrent leur attention sur leur professeur.

- et bien, je vois que cela intéressent plusieurs d'entre vous ! dit Tonk avec un large sourire, Bon alors, on va toute suite commencer. Tout d'abord, il faut y aller avec votre logique, prenez le nom de la personne, sa ira beaucoup mieux ! ensuite, vous allez dans le archive de la famille en question. Allez dans les plus récent, si le nom de la personne n'apparaît pas ou pas dans les bonne date, et bien pas de doute, Il vous ment!

Puis Tonk se retourna vers les maraudeurs, il étaient beaucoup trop attentif … Ils manigançaient quelque chose.  Puis elle se donna une gifle intérieure, « _Bien sur ! il ont des doute sur Remus ! a lala ! quelle gourde j'ai fait … »_ puis elle soupira, maintenant que le cours était commencer, elle devait le continuer. Elle continua donc la théorie et leur fit faire quelque pratique entre eux.

Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, nos quatre maraudeur étaient en grande conversation.  Ils sortirent du local toujours en train de parler et se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours.

- Nous devons faire des recherche sur le professeur Lyndon… dit James, ce soir a la bibliothèque, amis cela doit être dans la réserve alors ….

Les autres acquiescèrent en rentrant dans le cours de sortilège ou le professeur Flitwick les attendaient :

- et bien messieurs, merci de nous faire l'honneur de venir a mon cours, Couina la petit professeur.

- désoler de notre retard professeur dit Remus pour reprendre la situation.

- Oui bon, veuillez aller vous assoirent.

Les élèves acquiescèrent et allèrent prendre place au fond de la sale de cours sous les regards négatif de Lily.  Par chance cette journée la leur petit professeur avait décider de leur faire faire de la théorie et nos quatre maraudeurs en profitèrent pour faire du papotage a papier ( quelle expression vous !!!!)

_Sirius : Boua !! Ya jamais eu de cour de sortilège aussi nul !!_

_Remus : pour toi tout les cours son emmerdant Patmol…_

_Sirius : et Alors !_

_James : Alors maintenant c'est le temps de sortire vos hypothèses a propos de nos prof …_

_Peter : quoi encore sa !_

_Sirius : tu connais pas encore James Peter ??_

_James : Patmol, ferme la veux-tu !_

_Sirius : Grmmmff_

_Remus :  bon alors Cornedrue va s'y fait nous part de ce que tu penses …_

_James : enfin quelqu,un qui me comprend ! _

_Remus : exagère pas, aller va s'y !_

_James : oui oui, bon alors je me suis dit que peut-être Le professeur Tonk nous a fait ce cours parce que elle savait qu'on se posaient des question sur Lyndon …après tout c une auror._

_Remus : faut pas trop en mettre_

_Sirius : Non mais sa se tien pareille …_

VOILÀLALALA J'espère que c'était pas SI mal que sa ??? bon oui je suis un grosse Nul ! sa ma prit encore un bout avant de poster la suite mais je me suis forcer … pourtant Alberto a décider de pas être ectiif c,est temps-ci !

Alberto : Aye c pas vrai ! combien de fois va falloir que je le disent ! c toi qui voulais pas prendre de mes idées !

 Peut-être pcq tes idées était nulicime !!! mais ont se repend car nous sommes en train d'ecire deux nouvelle fic :D Bientôt sur les honde de ! mdr

Bon aller allons toute suite au RAR !

Guilderinette : héhé ma tite didine j'ai décider que j'allais repondre a ta review en même temps qu'a ta prochaine review pcq …. J'ai pas le temps de repondre a tout tout tout … voit ti quand tu est fatiguer tu ecrit beaucoup beaucoup de « conerie » inutil mais qui sont toujours tres sympathique ! alors bon a la prochaine review JE T'AIMEUH !

Edwige : héhéhé ! ne vous imaginer rien ! mdr qui a dit que Guilderoy était mangemort ! faut jamais sauter au conclusion avant de savoir la fin ! ;) mais je ne t'en dit pas plus !

Kamy : alors j'ai fait ton défit ! j'espère au moins que se chapitre t'aura plus … et j'espère avoir une review positive de toi ;)

Andromède : ha merci mdr et tu vois tes menace on porter fruit ! Alberto a décider de ce remettre au travaille _, Oué par ta fautes … je trouvais que s'était pas juste pcq Wilson travaillais beaucoup trop et moi je foutais rien … Mais je te le répète c Inwie qui m'écoutais pas !_ ouais bon ! a au prochain chapitre :D

Sabriell : merci pour ta review ! chu toute heureuse ! mdr et oui Guilderoy pour moi il est comme sa ! abus de sa personne mais sa paraît pas trop ds ma fic '

Kath-Black : si je repond pas a tes review c juste pcq tu me dit toujours la même chose ! et que tu repond pas a mes question existentiel ! c que pour sa ! change de tactique un peu mdr ! mais merci pour ta review !

Olympe Maxime : je sais que tu ne ma pas reviewer pour ce chapitre encore et pour l,autre d'avant mais fallais que je réponde pareille tss ! MAIS MERCI BEAUCOUPS! Pour toute tes review et J'aprecie beaucoup que tu trouve le temps de me lire :D

Alors c'est pas mal sa ! et en exclusiviter j'ai pour vous un tite extrès que Didine ou Guilderinette a écrit :D aller ! et pour ma question existentiel …. Heu … POURQUOI ALBERTO ME FAIT SUER ! ( ou tout les autres esprit créateur !) j'attend vos réponse !

Bizzzou tout le monde !

Inwie !__

**_Fait par Guilderinette_ !**

**_((((( Après le Voyons il y a bien un moyen de rentrer la bas, d'après Guilderinette :_**

****

**_ -  Bon eh bien dans ce cas, est-ce qu'on se tape une partie de trou de cul ?_**

****

- **_C 'est quoi ce jeu de naze… répondit Dumbledore, c'est celui qui a le plus beau postérieur ?? dans ce cas je vous bas à plat de couture !!!_**

****

- **_euh… bah… si vous insister pour vous montrer dans toute votre splendeur…. Répondit Remus, une mou de dégoût empreint au visage…_**

****

- **_COOL !_**

****

**_Sur ces mots, dumbledore releva sa robe et fit une danse de salsa pour exhiber son derrière tout flasque._**

****

**_Toute abasourdie, Tonk déclara a Remus pour changer de sujet : JE TAIME ! Puis elle l'embrassa langoureusement, et s'en suivie ici une scène que je ne peux pas décrire puisque cette fic est classée G.)))))_**

****

TOUUUUUUUUURLOU ! ET N'OUBLIER PAS ! LES REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !****


	17. épilogue 12

Chapitre 17

Coucou a tous ! et oui encore une fois je ne peu pas mettre un chapitre par semaine … je suis vraiment désoler !!!!!!

Heu je voudrais faire un correction, en fait il son en 1976 …. Puisqu'il on 16 ans, je me suis tromper dans les premier chapitre ! milles excuse !

Alors, puisque vous devez êtres fru contre moi je vous donne toute suite la suite ;) bonne lecture :__

_Remus : bon alors Cornedrue va s'y fait nous part de ce que tu penses …_

_James : enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend ! _

_Remus : exagère pas, aller va s'y !_

_James : oui oui, bon alors je me suis dit que peut-être Le professeur Tonk nous a fait ce cours parce que elle savait qu'on se posaient des question sur Lyndon …après tout c une auror._

_Remus : faut pas trop en mettre_

_Sirius : Non mais sa se tien pareille …_

Enfin quelque dizaines de minutes plus tard, la cloche sonna laissant sortire les élève impatients d'aller manger pour ensuite se reposer quelque temps avent de se remettre au devoir.

Nos quatre maraudeur se dépêchèrent donc d'aller a la grande salle pour finir leur conversation. Arrivé a leur table, ils prirent places a côté d'une bande de fille de 3e année qui gloussèrent en voyants arriver les quatre jeunes hommes. Ceux-ci soupirèrent et s'apprêtèrent a reprendre leur conversation quand Dumbledore prit la parole :

- Chers élèves, je voudrais vous informer avec de commencer le repas que le bal de Noël et cette semaine, nous avons seulement oublier de vous en informer, mille excuse je vous rappelle que seul les élève de 4 5 6 et 7ème année on le droit d'assister a ce bal a moins d'être inviter par un élève de plus au nivaux. Maintenant, vous pouvez manger !

Une fois le discourt de Dumbledor fini beaucoup de chuchotement se firent entendre du genre « ha lala qui je vais inviter ! » ou « il aurais pu nous prévenir avent le vieux bouque ! » qui venais de la table des serpentard.

- Alors Jamesie …. Tu va encore essayer d'inviter Lily jolie ??

A cette question Sirius eu droit a un regard noir de son ami, mais il ajouta :

- hé bien oui, je ne vais pas briser la tradition ! elle va bien vouloir venir un jours avec moi …

- peut-être oui en effets … pour ma part je vais y aller avec la petite Aurélia … je vais bien voir ! et toi Remus … tu as quelqu'un en vu.

Le regard de Remus se posa sur Tonk et retourna rapidement a son assiette :

- non, je crois pas que je vais y aller…

- Remus John Lupin ! ne nous fait pas se coups ! tu viendra a ce bal ! n'essaye même pas de faire le contraire, si tu veut, commença James

- Je vais te trouver une cavalière sans problème, tu sais qu'il y en as des tonnes qui voudrais y aller avec toi !continua Sirius

- Oui bon ok, je vais y aller mais j'irai seul, et je verrai bien si il y a des filles seul qui veulent danser, après tout ce n'est qu'un bal !

Remus Tonk

A la table des professeur, Tonk, qui était assise a côté de Remus se pencha vers lui :

- tu crois que c'était voulu qu'il le disant une semaine a peine avent le bal ??

Remus fit un léger sourire :

- Vois-tu ça ne m'étonnerais pas du tout ! même que se Bal est graver dans ma mémoire.

- ha oui ! qu'est-ce qu'il y as eu de si magnifique dans se bal pour que celui-ci reste graver dans ta mémoire, demanda Tonk perplexe.

- Je ne sais pas… c'est peut-être parce que, enfin de compte tout les quatre, nous avions décider de ne pas y aller accompagner … enfin après que James s'est fait rejeter par Lily. Ça avait vraiment été une de ces soirée, qu'y est difficile d'oublier. même que je lendemain, nous avions tous des ampoule au pied et la gueule de bois ! dit Remus en riant de bon cœur.

Les souper fini, tout les élèves étaient repartis a leur dortoir. Certain professeurs terminaient leur repas, d'autre étaient en grande conversation, mais personne a cette table, ce qui était rare, ne semblais vouloir quitter. Les professeur semblaient encore plus emballer que les élève eux même. En fait, le professeur Dumbledore avait ajouter lors du repas au professeur qu'il devaient eux aussi être accompagner. Ce qui était bien c'est que ceux qui étaient marier avaient le droit d'inviter leur femme ou leur marie a se joindre au festivité. Le professeur Flitwick venait avec sa femme ( au grand Dam de Sirius qui avais imaginer une liaisons entre c'est deux professeur) le professeur Dumbledor avait décidé d'inviter Minerva. La professeur de potions, Layla Laporte, avait inviter le professeur d'astronomie. Enfin, pratiquement tous les professeurs s'étaient caser, soit avec leur femme, ou mari, soit avec un collègue de travaille.

Enfin ils décidèrent de quitter la grande salle. Remus parlait avec Tonk… il voulait savoir son avis pour un de c'est cours puis Tonk lui demanda comme sa :

- j'ai décider que pour punir les élève au lieu de les coller en retenue, ce que certain collectionnent j'ai décider des le transformer en un truc pas agréable. Comme je sais pas quoi ??

- qu'est ce que tu pense d'une courgette ??

- Heu … tu y as penser comme il le faut, une courgette c'est pas vivant, des plan pour quand faisant sa je tue un élève … et si je les transformais en Flaman rose ?? c'est douloureux et assez humiliant !

- Douloureux ???

- Et bas oui ! si tenir comme sa sur une patte ! quand il vont revenir eux, il vont avoir un tas d'ampoule au pied !

- Ha oui, penser comme sa ! et Mme Pomfresh va t'en vouloir a mort !

- Bah pourquoi ??

Remus la regarda et lui fit un énorme sourire :

- bien ! tous les élève avec des ampoule vont aller se plaindre a l'infirmerie !

- sa veux pas dire qu'il y aura beaucoup d'élève !

- oui, tu verras bien !

Puis sans même sans rendre compte ils étaient déjà arrivé a leur chambre. Remus se plaça a côté de Tonk, qui s'était accoter au mur a côté du tableau de Vladimir, puis Remus lui demanda la question qu'elle avait en tête :

- dit Tonk puisque tout le monde a ce bal accompagner tu viendrais avec moi ?

Ton lui offrit un de c'est plus beau sourire et le serra dans c'est bras joyeusement :

- Oui AVEC PLAISSSSIR ! « _ARGH je viens de le serrer dans mes bras … sa va pas bien dans la tête Tonk hein »_

Remus surprit par la réaction de son amie ne fit rien au début, puis répondit a l'accolade pour enfin se dégager :

- bon, alors, on va en reparler demain si tu veux bien, je suis crevé.

- Ouais pas de problème. Lui répondit Tonk tout en regardant s'éloigner Remus vers sa chambre.

Une fois que Remus eu franchit la porte. Tonk se retourna vers Vladimir. Celui-ci lui souriaient de toute s'est dent manquantes et lui lança :

- Avouez, miss Tonk, que vous voulez bien me parler aujourd'hui !

Tonk lui fit un sourire radieux les même qu'elle accordait a Remus quand elle en était capable.

- en effet Monsieur. Allez s'y ! racontez moi votre vie ! je suis de bonne humeur !

Tonk s'installa en face du portrait, fit apparaître un fauteuil et s'y installa confortablement pendant que Vladimir commençait son récit. Tonk écoute une bonne dizaines de minutes attentivement pour ensuite partire dans un vagabondage pensésife ( je sais sa existe pas !) de Remus, jusqu'à ce que finalement elle s'endorme. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse réveiller environ 1 :h plus tard par la dernière personne que croirait voir. Normalement c'étaient les autre professeur qui venait la réveiller. Pour arrêter le supplice d'écouter Vladimir. Mais la, non, ce n'était pas un de ces collègues, c'était un élève, et un élève qu'elle appréciait grandement.

- Professeur Tonk ??

Dit le jeune élève en secouant légèrement son professeur par les épaule. Celle-ci se résigna enfin a ouvrire les yeux et sursauta légèrement en voyant que cet élève n'était nul autre que Mr, Remus J Lupin.

- Ha ! Remus, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici a cette heure ??

Remus rougit légèrement :

- hé bien, je passais par ici, le couvre-feu n'est pas encore passé alors … et donc je passais et je vous ai vu, et j'ai vu Mr Vladimir qui était encore en train de parler seul, alors je suis venu vous réveiller.

- Ha ! et bien Merci ! je sais pas se que j'aurai fait si tu ne saurais pas passer ! j'aurais sûrement dormie … dehors ici !

- Oui …. Et bien c'est légèrement déconseiller ! surtout qu'il fait froid a se temps si de l'année !

Ils parlèrent donc quelque instant comme sa jusqu'à ce que Tonk remarque l'heure :

- AHH ! non mais vous avez vu l'heure ! je devrais aller te reconduire a ta tours … si on t'attrape … sa va barder pour toi ! et puis c'est de ma fautes !

- Mais non, vous n'êtes pas oblig ! je eut rentrer seul …

- NON j'insiste ! c'est de ma fautes c'est moi qui devrais subir les conséquence ! alors aller venez !

Pas très sur de ce que son professeur voulait parler, Remus suivit tout de même Tonk jusqu'à sa tours. Arriver au portrait de la grosse Dames, Tonk dit bonne nuit a Remus :

- Alors ! Mr Lupin, je vous dit passer une bonne nuit. Ne faites pas trop d'escapade et a notre prochain cours !

--- - --- oO --- - --- XX --- - --- Oo --- - ---

_( hum veuillez me pardonner … c'était mon tripe quand j'ai un Legé manque d'inspiration)_

ENFIN, la grande soirée t'en attendu était enfin arriver. Tout les élèves était impatient d'attendre leur partenaire, leur magnifique compagne dans leur belle robe ou leur gentil gentleman bien habiller. Pratiquement tout les élèves étaient accompagner, du plus laid au plus gentil au plus intelligent et au plus … Pétard. Seul 4 élèves n'étaient pas accompagner. Vous l'aurez sans doute deviné. Nos quatre gentil maraudeur avaient décider d'y aller ensemble et pour la part de Sirius, dragué sur place les jolie fille. James ayans encore une fois été rejeter de Lily avait décider d'y aller en … ami accompagnateur tout comme Remus et Peter. Bien sur Remus n'avait demander a personne, mais Peter lui c'était fait rejeter de plusieurs fille avant de décider d'abandonner.

Pour sa part, Remus qui était accompagné de Tonk était au ange. Ils avaient discuter longuement la soirée d'avant et les deux mots que tout deux rêvaient d'entendre sortire de la bouche de l'autre était sortit « je t'aime » Depuis, nos deux tourtereaux rayonnaient. Se tenant mains dans la main et se lançant des regards amoureux.

Cela faisait environs une heure que le bal était commencer. James et Remus ne s'était toujours pas montré le bout du nez et Sirius commençait a se poser des question. Enfin, lorsqu'il se décida a essayer d'oublier c'est deux amis soudainement disparu et à se concentrer sur les jolies fille présente dans la salle de bal. Un bras vînt l'agripper a l'épaule et le traîna jusqu'en dehors de la grande salle. La première réaction de Sirius fût :

- NON MAIS SA VA PAS ! y'avaient plein de jolies filles qui me lançaient des regard doux et qui n'attendaient que moi pour aller danser !

- Ne rêve pas trop Patmol !lui lança James, on a des nouvelles beaucoup plus intéressante pour toi.

Soudain Sirius se calme et dressa l'oreille.

- Plus intéressante que les jolies filles ! aller vite je veux savoir !

James soupira et continua :

- Et bien puisque tu n'avais pas l'air intéresser de faire des recherche sur le professeur Lyndon avec nous, moi et Remus les avons fait ensemble.

- Hé bien dites ! qu'est-ce que vous avez trouver de SI intéressant sur le Prof. Lyndon pour me faire manquer un bal avec plein de jolies filles qui ne font que m'attendre !

Cette fois c'est Remus qui prit la parole :

- ce que tu peu être découragent Sirius… bon maintenant tu écoute. Vous avons découvert que en effets le professeur Lyndon n'était pas le professeur Lyndon comme il le fait sous-entendre. À la dernière seconde, moi et James avons comment dire, allumer. Nous avons la carte ! et elle ne ment jamais !

- Alors vous l'avez utiliser ! ? ! continua Sirius, qu'est-ce que sa dit !

- OUI, oui ! ont y arrivaient Sirius. Dit James en s'impatientant de l'impatience de son ami. (nda :_hep ! c'était pas jolie sa ! mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! mdr )_

- DONC, nous nous en sommes servit … et en fait. Remy Lyndon d'après la carte, n'est nul autre que …

- Remus J. Lupin, acheva James.

Un léger silence s'installa dans le couloir et nos trois maraudeurs commencèrent a réfléchirent. Puis Sirius confus, brisa ce silence.

- attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que le professeur Lyndon serait en réalité Remus …. Plus vieux ??

- C'est exactement sa ! approuva James.

- NON mais c'est quoi sa ! vous êtes en train de me monter un poisson d'avril en avance !

Remus secoua la tête :

- non Sirius, mais cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose.

- Comme quoi, demanda confusément Sirius.

Remus soupira :

- Ha ! j'ai l'impression que je suis en train de parler avec Peter ! Sirius allume, nous avions la même peur, des sens … surdéveloppé, une drôle de ressemblance qui n'est pas normale.

- HAAAAA ok ouais ! je comprend maintenant …. Mais ou est Peter justement ??

- Humm …. OUPS ! nous l'avons oublié !

- En fait James, nous ne l'avons pas oublié … nous ne l'avons tout simplement pas trouver dans la foule et ce que nous avions a dire était beaucoup trop important pour que nous commencions a jouer a cache-cache avec Peter .. !

- Et puis, continua James, il ne nous aurait même pas cru !

- Un autre point !

- Ouais … mais, Sirius les interrompit, même si nous savons tout sa … qu'ils viennent du futur etc. en quoi cela nous avance ??

- Et bien mon petit Patmol, nous allons aller leur parler ! et même toute suite !

Sirius acquiesça et nos trois maraudeur entrèrent dans la salle d'un pas déterminer. Des qu'il mirent le pied dans la grande salle, ils trouvèrent Tonk et Remus en train de parler joyeusement.

( Tonk et Remus )

Lorsque Remus vit les trois maraudeur arriver vers eux il en déduit rapidement qu'ils devaient avoir trouver quelque chose. Il les montra a Tonk et cette-ci envala difficilement :

- … je n'aime pas beaucoup leur regard !

- Ouais bon … on devraient aller les rejoindre et partire parler dans mon bureau … nous serons plus alèse.

- Ouais … surtout qu'ils doivent avoir beaucoup de chose a nous dire …

Ils se dirigèrent donc a leur tours vers les trois maraudeur. Enfin arriver en face d'eux Remus ( s ) leur dit :

- vous voulez parler c'est bien sa ?

les trois jeune hommes se regardèrent et acquiescèrent :

- Ouais … nous avons besoin d'explication !

- bien sur je comprend, suivez moi … leur répondit Remus

Les maraudeurs se regardèrent et acquiescèrent tout en suivant leur deux professeur. Ceux-ci avaient recommencer a parler :

- ne disons rien de plus que se qu'il nous demande…

- hum je suis sur qu'il vont vouloir en savoir beaucoup plus de ce qu'ils peuvent en prendre … mais bon nous verrons bien.

Puis ils tournèrent un tournant pour arriver devant la porte du bureau de Remus. Celui-ci dit le mots de passe et les fit entrer. Leur montra des siège ou s'assirent tendis que Tonk aller préparer du thé. Elle revenu quelque minute plus tard avec le thé et des tasse pour voir que la discutions n'avait pas commencer encore, chacun était dans leur coin a attendre que l'autre commence. Puis quand Tonk arrive James se leva et alla vers Remus :

- professeur Lyndon … l'interrogation peut maintenant commencer.

- très bien mr Potter, aller poser vos question a moi et a Tonk et nous verrons a quelle nous pouvons répondre et a quelle nous ne pouvons pas.

Sirius se leva et alla rejoindre James en avant :

- non, moi je dit qu'ont pose les question et que vous répondez a toute les question.

- Sirius, Assis tu veux. Nous allons d'abord commencer les question. Lui dit Tonk d'un ton que Sirius ne connaissaient pas de son professeur. Puis James continua.

- Tonk a raison alors donc je commence. Nous vous avons souvent regarder, toujours en train de comploter ensemble, je doit dire un peu comme nous. Nous avons surprit beaucoup de vos conversation enfin… surprit est un très faible mots puisque a chaque fois que l'ont arrivaient même si vous ne nous voyez pas, vous changiez de sujet. Et puis, le fait que Remus et vous professeur Lyndon, vous ayez la même peur a réveiller en nous beaucoup plus de soupçon que l'on auraient voulu. Et puis dernièrement nous avons eu se cours avec Tonk … pour trouver la véritable identité d'une personne.

Cette fois Remus (s) se retourna rapidement vers Tonk et celle-ci rougit de plus belle en marmonnant :

- j'avais oublier …

Puis Remus prit la relève de James :

- et puis lorsque nous vous avion surprit dans les couloirs a parler je crois, d'un certain Guilderoy, Tonk a parler au professeur Lyndon en le prénommant, Remus, ce qui normalement ne serait pas très normale …. Si le professeur Lyndon ce serait appeler Remus … il nous l'aurait dit en même temps de nous dire qu'il se nommait Remy.

- alors c'est l'heure de vous poser les question, dit Sirius. Qui êtes-vous, que venez-vous faire ici et d'ou venez vous.

Remus et Tonk se regardèrent question instant et acquiescèrent :

- alors … pourquoi somme nous ici Remus ?

Remus fit un sourire et se retourna vers les maraudeurs :

- messieurs, nous sommes ici en mission pour l'Ordre du phénix.

Puis Tonk prit une gorger de Thé et continua :

- nous venons d'il y a 20 ans, dans le futur, d'ailleurs j'y pense, Camille et Catherine doivent m'en vouloir a mort ….

- mais non, mais non, tu leur expliquera a notre retour, lui dit Remus en faisant un sourire d'ange.

- HÉ HO ! sa se passe ICI ! cria Sirius qui commençait a perde patience. Non mais ! tout de même y'a des limite ! vous venez du futur ! est-ce que vous avez des preuves au moins? Et puis l'ordre du phénix … c'est pas un truc a Dumbledore sa ? vous n'allez pas me faire a croire que vous travailler pour Dumbledore ?

Remus (j) soupira :

- Sirius … tu pourrais te la fermer deux minutes et les laisser finir !

- merci Remus… donc oui Sirius nous venons du futur, nous sommes ici en mission … mais en fait … notre mission n'était pas supposer se dérouler ici, commença a leur raconter Remus (s) en fait, vous savez l'homme dans les journaux que l'ont parler, qui s'est échapper de St-Mangouste et qui n'as pas été démasquer.

- Oui … depuis des mois il ne cesse d'en parler…

- Et bien … c'est lui notre mission, lâcha enfin Tonk, nous avions pour but de l'arrêter et de le ramener a Dumbledore.

- Ouais peut-être mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de si particulier se mec ? demanda James

- En fait James, continua Tonk, nous en n'avons nous même aucune idée mais, vous connaissez Dumby autant que nous, et lorsqu'il a une idée implanter dans son cerveau on ne peut pas l'en dissuader.

Tous se mit a rire a cette réplique puis enfin Remus (j) posa LA question :

- oui bon … mais vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit qui vous étiez.

Tonk lui fit un grand sourire :

- et bien mon petit Lunard …. Je suis a 100 Nymphadora Tonk. Et j'ai a coter de moi Mr Remus J Lupin a 100 vrai lui aussi.

Après cette remarque il eu un très long silence gêner que Tonk coupa encore une fois :

- Mais quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ! on diraient que vous venez de voir un fantôme !

- et bien Tonk … se voir avec 20 ans de plus sa donne un choc !

Puis James quelque peu outré prit la parole :

- Aye ! mais pourquoi James et moi ne sommes pas avec vous ?

Remus (s) baissa la tête puis la releva aussitôt et regarda Tonk … fallait-il qu'il leur disent … et puis juste sa ! c'est pas comme s'il leur disait que c'était Peter le traître.

COMME, je suis une grosse méchante je fini comme sa ! NOOOOON NE M'EN VOULEZ PPPPASSSSS ! et surtout laisser moi finir ! tout d'abbor MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR LES REVIEW ! et ensuite j'ai de le regret de vous dire que ceci est la premiere partie de l'épilogue ! et oui ! je fini ! mais ne m'en voulez pas ! mais de la façons que j'était partit sa me prennais deux mois faire une chapitre et je pardait tout mes reviewer ! alors …. J'ai decider de mettre un terme a ma fic … et aussi que je commencais a être jalouse de tonk donc ! ! mais dites-vous que vous êtes chanceuses d'avoir ce chapitre pcq j'ai failli ne pas le metttre avant d'avoir completement fini la fic ! mais j'ai changer d'avis ! et la voil ! donc sur ce je vous dit n'oublier pas les review ! je vous aime fow fow fow ! et a au prochain chapitre !!!!!!!


End file.
